Etroite cohabitation
by Asphodele Snape
Summary: Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait enfin être simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe de Snape. Et s'il n'y avait que ça... HP/SS
1. Une annonce qui jette un froid

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, je sais. J'ose me lancer dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai même pas terminé (et que je suis loin d'avoir terminé) la première, "Des vacances pas comme les autres", à vrai dire quelque peu laissé à l'abandon depuis le mois de... mai. Mon dieu. Vous avez le droit de me lancer des cailloux ou tout autre objet lourd et contendant pour me punir. Vous avez aussi le droit d'apprécier cette fic et de me le dire. A vrai dire, je souhaiterais plutôt que vous optiez pour la seconde option. Bonne lecture, quoi qu'il en soit, et au plaisir de lire vos reviews et avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre I - Une annonce qui jette un froid**

Harry appuya son front contre la vitre du train avec un soupire. Le Poudlard Express n'allait plus tarder à arriver à destination désormais, et la nuit descendait lentement sur les montagnes alentours.

Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais songé y revenir de sitôt, et certainement pas en tant que professeur. Mais comment aurait-il pu refuser l'offre de Dumbledore ? Un poste à Poudlard, sa maison, l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir… C'était une chance inestimable, et Harry le savait, même s'il s'interrogeait sur ses capacités à enseigner. Après tout, il n'avait que 18 ans, n'avait jamais suivi d'études secondaires ni même envisagé de devenir professeur.

Mais qu'aurait-il aimé faire au juste ? Auror ? A quoi bon, à présent que Voldemort n'était plus qu'un souvenir… A vrai dire, s'il avait dû être sincère, Harry aurait reconnu qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à son avenir jusqu'à la proposition de Dumbledore. Il pensait naïvement que combattre Voldemort était son unique avenir, mais la bataille finale avait éclaté plus tôt que ce à quoi il s'attendait. A cette pensée, Harry ferma les yeux et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Les souvenirs de cette terrible nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit, comme souvent. Trop souvent.

Harry secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose. Un léger sourire éclaira ses lèvres lorsque ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur Severus Snape. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à l'homme bien sûr, mais depuis l'annonce par Dumbledore de la nomination d'Harry au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les choses n'étaient plus pareilles. A vrai dire, elles semblaient plutôt être revenues à leur état d'origine, comme lorsque Harry était encore l'élève de Snape.

Pourtant, il y avait eu une trêve. Suite à la bataille finale, les deux hommes s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés. Oh, rien de significatif bien sur, juste assez pour qu'Harry soit convaincu de l'innocence de Snape, et frappé par sa détermination à combattre désormais les Mangemorts restants.

Après la mort de Voldemort (Harry réprima un frisson à cette pensée), le repos fut en effet de courte durée. Il y avait encore des Mangemorts en liberté, même si beaucoup avaient été capturés le soir de la défaite de Voldemort, et certains représentaient un danger. Bellatrix Lestrange était de ceux-ci.

Désireuse de venger le Mage Noir, elle avait été l'objet d'une traque sans répit par l'Ordre du Phénix, et Harry et Severus avaient été les plus actifs dans la réussite de sa capture, qui ne s'était pas soldée sans dommages pour l'Ordre. En effet, Severus avait été durement touché d'un sort lancé par Bellatrix, et c'était Harry qui, seul, avait eu raison d'elle. Il n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir ni à comprendre, les mots étaient sorti d'eux même de sa bouche, deux petits mots, si lourds de sens. Avada Kedavra. Puis une lumière verte, aussi aveuglante que dans ses pires souvenirs, avait frappé Bellatrix Lestrange en pleine poitrine.

Après, il avait fallu ramener Snape au quartier général de l'Ordre, où ses blessures avaient été jugées trop inquiétantes pour être laissées sans soins. C'est la raison pour laquelle le directeur des Serpentards avait passé plusieurs semaines à Sainte Mangouste, au service des blessures causées par des sortilèges inconnus. Le sort lancé par Bellatrix était aussi puissant que mystérieux, et pas un médecin ne réussit à trouver ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Ce qui était certain, c'est que Snape continuait de ressentir de vives douleurs passagères même après être sorti de l'hôpital, et si l'homme n'avait pas pour habitude de se plaindre, cela n'aidait en rien à améliorer son caractère déjà peu jovial.

Ce qui n'avait pas aidé non plus, c'était l'annonce que Dumbledore avait faite aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix un matin d'août, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait fait se rassembler ceux qui avaient pu répondre présent dans la cuisine de Molly Weasley, au Terrier. Et c'est sous le regard interrogateur de Lupin, Snape, Minerva, des Weasley mais aussi de Ron et Hermione, à qui Harry n'avait pas été autorisé à révéler quoi que ce soit, qu'Albus avait annoncé la nomination d'Harry au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les réactions avaient été diverses, mais dans l'ensemble positives. Ron et Hermione avaient poussé des cris de joie et sauté au cou de Harry, Lupin lui avait décoché son plus beau sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil et Minerva s'était contentée d'hocher la tête, le regard brillant de ce qui semblait être de la fierté.

Une seule personne n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de participer à la joie collective, une personne aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et à l'appendice nasale plus que conséquent, une personne qui se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce et assistait à la scène avec un air de dégout profond. Lorsque les yeux de Severus avaient croisé ceux de Harry, enfin libéré de l'étreinte de ses amis puis de celle de Molly Weasley, ce n'avait été que pour y rencontrer de la haine teintée de mépris. Le visage de Snape était tordu en une expression d'amertume et de rage difficilement contenue qui avait fait mal à Harry. Il n'avait jamais souhaité blesser son ancien professeur, ni même le rendre jaloux. Plus aujourd'hui, plus maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé, pensait-il, de sa rancœur envers Snape. Mais déjà le Serpentard tournait les talons et bien vite la porte d'entrée claqua, signifiant son départ.

Il s'en était suivi un moment de silence glacial qui se serait bien vite répandu dans la pièce si Ron n'avait pas saisi son meilleur ami par l'épaule, lançant à la cantonade un « non mais quel espèce de vieux grincheux suiffeux alors ! » avant d'entrainer un Harry décontenancé à l'étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Dans le salon, Albus avait fait un sourire contrit à Minerva, et Molly, sentant qu'il y avait urgence, bien vite proposé que l'on dresse la table en l'honneur du nouveau professeur. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que les rires et les discussions reprennent leur cours normal, ignorant le départ précipité de Snape.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se plongea plus loin encore dans ses souvenirs et se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses amis suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore.

- Alors c'était ça ! C'est pour ça que tu étais si… bizarre, ces derniers jours ! lança Ron à Harry à peine la porte de la chambre du rouquin refermée.

- Ouais… Dumbledore m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, tu comprends.

- Quand même ! Professeur de Défense à 18 ans, c'est du jamais vu Harry !

- Oui, surtout quand on n'a pas fait d'études…

- Hermione, je te remercie de me rappeler ce détail au cas où je l'aurais oublié, cingla Harry alors que son amie entrait dans la pièce et prenait nonchalamment place sur le lit de Ron qui ne protesta même pas.

- Je ne disais pas ça méchamment Harry, tu mérites ce poste ! Si, crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle face au regard suspicieux de son ami, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas confié à n'importe qui. N'oublie pas qu'il avait Snape à disposition, prêt à accepter ce travail à n'importes quelles conditions ! S'il t'a choisi toi et pas lui, c'est qu'il y a une raison valable.

- Je me demande bien laquelle, marmonna Harry plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse à la remarque d'Hermione. Snape est tout de même bien plus qualifié que moi…

- Plus qualifié ?? Harry, tu es venu à bout des Horcruxes ! Tu as détruit V… Voldemort ! s'exclama Hermione en lui prenant la main. Qui mieux que toi, celui qui a vaincu Tom Jedusor, pourrait enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'était contenté d'hocher la tête. Hermione n'avait pas tort dans le fond, mais cela n'empêchait pas que le poste de professeur et les responsabilités qui l'accompagnaient effrayaient Harry. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et s'il décevait ? Et si…

- BON ! On va manger ou vous comptez prendre racine ? s'exclama Ron (qui d'autre ?) en se frottant l'estomac d'un air affamé.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère agréable et chaleureuse, chacun profitant pleinement du repas délicieux concocté par Molly Weasley. En cette belle soirée d'août, personne n'aurait pu dire en voyant les membres de l'Ordre ainsi réunis qu'ils avaient perdu une partie des leurs quelques mois plus tôt. Une volonté commune semblait de mise, le désir de faire table rase du passé, au moins ce soir là, de faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ni Mage Noir, ni Mangemorts, de faire comme si Tonks, Ginny, Bill, Luna, et tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard qui avaient trouvé la mort dans la bataille finale, étaient encore parmi eux.

Pourtant, un observateur attentif aurait peut être remarqué, au détour d'une phrase anodine ou d'un rire, une étincelle de douleur briller dans les yeux de chaque personne présente autour de la table ce soir là. Et particulièrement dans ceux du Survivant, qui sortit soudainement de la rêverie dans laquelle il avait plongé.

Le Poudlard Express arrivait en gare.

* * *

C'est toujours important pour continuer une fic d'avoir des avis sur le premier chapitre, alors à vos reviews ! J'espère que le début de cette histoire vous plait, si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou simplement envie de donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas ! Merci.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilàààà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. J'ai fais de mon mieux ! Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les 10 personnes qui m'ont gratifiées de reviews, toutes positives et toutes très aimables, je suis comblée ! Pour un premier chapitre, c'est très encourageant. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira tout autant ^^ Au menu, l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard, une discussion avec Dumbledore et surtout une annonce plus que... destabilisante !

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre II - Retour à Poudlard**

Le crissement des rails fit sursauter Harry qui se redressa, réalisant soudainement que le train était arrivé à destination. Il se hâta de prendre ses valises et descendit sur le quai, rapidement noyé sous un flot d'élèves de toutes les tailles et de tous les âges. Quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulé derrière une énorme barbe touffue et dépassant de beaucoup toutes les personnes présentes, Harry reconnut Hagrid. Il aurait aimé aller à sa rencontre afin de le saluer, mais l'afflux d'élèves l'en empêcha et il jugea plus sage d'attendre d'être arrivé au château pour parler au semi-géant.

Remontant le col de son manteau, Harry accéléra le pas en direction d'une diligence en partance pour Poudlard et y prit place, espérant ne pas être trop rapidement reconnu. Malheureusement ses espoirs furent de courte durée et bien vite des chuchotements se firent entendre, agrémentés de regards furtifs de la part des élèves ayant pris place à ses côtés. Harry soupira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tous les nouveaux arrivants furent installés, les diligences s'ébranlèrent et prirent le chemin de Poudlard. Rapidement, le château fut visible derrière la cime des arbres, immense, lumineux, imposant.

A sa vue, Harry se sentit soudain rasséréné. Malgré les événements récents qui s'y étaient déroulés – l'attaque de Voldemort, la bataille finale – et les nombreuses personnes qui y avaient perdu la vie, Harry considérait toujours Poudlard comme la seule véritable maison qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Et aujourd'hui, il rentrait chez lui. Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi être inquiet, il serait en terrain connu, et ce ne serait pas quelques chuchotements ou le fait d'être une fois encore montré du doigt qui changerait quoi que ce soit.

Quelque peu rasséréné à cette idée, Harry releva la tête et jeta un regard furtif aux élèves présents avec lui dans la carriole. Ils étaient cinq. Il y avait visiblement trois premières années, du moins ce fut la conclusion d'Harry à en juger par leur taille et leur air positivement effrayé. Il y avait aussi deux jeunes hommes qu'Harry connaissait seulement de vue, des Serdaigles de sixième année. Peut être de futurs élèves, songea-t-il. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas précisé à quelles classes il devrait enseigner, ni même les connaissances qu'il devrait inculquer.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question car déjà les diligences arrivaient à destination, lâchant leur flot de jeunes sorciers entre les murs à nouveau habités de Poudlard.

Harry n'était pas pressé par le temps, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il resta en retrait, laissant les élèves entrer dans le château. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Etait-il attendu au repas ? Et si oui, devait-il prendre place à la table des professeurs ? Cela semblait évident. Il espérait, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était illusoire, qu'au moins Dumbledore oublierait de le présenter aux élèves et qu'il pourrait s'éclipser discrètement avant la fin du banquet.

C'est alors qu'Harry sentit une lourde main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna en sursautant.

- Hagrid ! J'espérais vous voir avant le repas.

- Bonsoir Harry, lui répondit le demi-géant en l'étreignant si fort qu'Harry manqua d'y laisser 3 côtes, tu vas bien ?

- Bien, merci ! Et vous, ces vacances ?

- Arf, fit Hagrid en rougissant sous son épaisse barbe brune, j'étais en France… Tu sais, dans la famille d'Olympe. Le teint d'Hagrid vira au rubicond et Harry se retint de rire. Le garde chasse et la directrice de Beauxbâtons avaient lié une relation qui semblait légérement dépasser le stade de l'amitié entre les peuples.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion quelques minutes puis rentrèrent ensemble dans le château à la chaleur accueillante. Immédiatement, Harry sentit une bouffée de bien être lui étreindre le cœur. Pourtant, il ne put ignorer les images terribles qui lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il regardait l'escalier encore abimé par endroits, les portraits manquants, les marques de sortilèges toujours gravées dans la pierre. Tant de stigmates qui attestaient de la bataille sanglante qui avait fait rage en ces lieux, à peine quelques mois auparavant…

- Harry Potter ?

Harry sursauta et releva les yeux en direction de la voix familière. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait sur la première marche du grand escalier de marbre, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir, professeur Mc Gonagall, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je vous en prie, oubliez le professeur, nous sommes collègues désormais. Albus m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau pour vous donner de plus amples informations. Je pense que vous connaissez le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, lui répondit Harry.

Après avoir salué Hagrid qui lui répondit qu'ils se reverraient au banquet, Harry prit donc la direction du deuxième étage. En passant devant Mc Gonagall, il entendit cette dernière lui chuchoter « Gommes de limaces vanillées », agrémenté d'un clin d'œil discret. Harry songea qu'il devait très certainement s'agir du nouveau mot de passe permettant d'accéder au bureau de Dumbledore, à moins que Mc Gonagall ne soit soudainement devenue adepte des confiseries magiques.

Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner, sans grand résultat toutefois, épousseta quelque peu sa cape et prononça enfin le mot de passe. Immédiatement, la gargouille s'écarta et le mur s'ouvrit en deux, révélant l'escalier en colimaçon qu'Harry connaissait bien et sur lequel il grimpa. Arrivé face à la porte de chêne soigneusement polie, il frappa deux petits coups et entendit la voix de Dumbledore qui l'invita à rentrer.

- Bonsoir professeur, fit Harry en refermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Il était toujours intimidé de se retrouver dans cette pièce, face à Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir Harry ! C'est un plaisir de te voir, ajouta l'homme dont les yeux bleus électriques pétillaient de malice. Assied toi je t'en prie. As-tu fais bon voyage ?

- Très bon, merci professeur, répondit Harry en prenant place dans un confortable fauteuil face au bureau directorial.

- Harry, commença Dumbledore en se redressant légérement dans son fauteuil, sache tout d'abord que je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir accepté ma proposition de devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry rougit légérement, gêné de se voir remercier pour un travail qu'il n'avait pas encore accompli et pour un post pour lequel beaucoup de sorciers compétents auraient donné leur propre baguette.

- Je sais, repris Dumbledore sans prêter attention à la gêne de Harry, que le poste de professeur de Défense est vu par certains comme un poste… maudit. Je ne crois pas à ces sornettes. Et je suis certain que tu y seras parfaitement à ta place, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Je… Merci professeur. J'espère être à la hauteur.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Harry ! A présent, laisse-moi te faire part de quelques détails qui ont toutefois leur importance concernant la suite des événements. Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas sans savoir que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est enseignée depuis la première année à Poudlard. Ainsi, tes élèves les plus jeunes auront 11 ans.

Et les plus âgés 17, songea Harry en lui-même. A cette pensée, il avala douloureusement sa salive. 17 ans. Son âge, à quelques mois près. Il allait devoir enseigner à des sorciers de sa génération, à certains qu'il connaissait même de vue. Allait-il réussir à se faire respecter ? N'aurait-il pas l'air ridicule, emprunté ?

- Quant aux plus âgés, reprit Dumbledore après avoir marqué une courte pause, tu ne seras pas leur professeur.

- Pardon ? Harry manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur. Une sensation étrange l'envahit, comme un soulagement profond mêlé d'incompréhension, qui se répandait en lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Je… je ne comprends, reprit-il après quelques secondes.

- Et bien j'ai simplement jugé qu'il serait plus sage que tu n'assures pas la totalité des cours de Défense cette année, Harry. Non que je doute de tes capacités, loin de là mon garçon, mais je préférerais que ta première année en tant que professeur ne soit pas surchargée. Nous aviserons pour la suite, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais, reprit Harry sans même prêter attention au sous-entendu de Dumbledore concernant la suite de sa carrière, qui va s'occuper du reste des cours ? Les élèves ne peuvent pas se passer de cette matière…

- C'est évident, c'est évident ! C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au professeur Snape de prendre en charge les élèves de 5ème et 6ème années. A vous deux, je suis certain que vous ferez des merveilles.

Harry était abasourdi. Les yeux fixés sur le mur face à lui, il semblait avoir été mis chaos par un adversaire particulièrement coriace.

- Harry ? est ce que tout va bien ?

Sursautant, comme pris en faute, le Gryffondor se redressa dans son fauteuil et bafouilla.

- Euh oui, oui professeur, je… je vais bien.

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent, et de sa voix la plus douce il reprit la parole, regardant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Je comprends que le fait d'avoir le professeur Snape pour… collègue, soit une nouvelle qui ne t'enchante pas, Harry.

Harry ne chercha même pas à nier.

- Mais en tant que directeur de cette école, j'ai jugé que vous étiez tous deux les personnes les plus à même d'assurer ce rôle, et c'est pourquoi je vous ai proposé à tous les deux un poste de professeur. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry en relevant les yeux, quelque peu honteux de son attitude enfantine. Après tout, Dumbledore venait de le dire, il avait ses raisons et elles étaient certainement très bonnes. On ne pouvait nier que Snape était un excellent sorcier, et Harry devait bien admettre qu'il assurerait certainement bien mieux que lui la formation des élèves plus âgés. Et puis après tout, on ne les forçait pas à travailler main dans la main, n'est ce pas ? Ils n'auraient pas les mêmes heures de cours, ni les mêmes élèves, ou encore le même bureau. Finalement, ils ne seraient même pas obligés de s'adresser la parole. Ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore venait de lui annoncer qu'il devrait partager ses appartements avec Snape. A ce propos…

- Professeur, demanda Harry. Excusez-moi mais… Où est ce que je vais loger ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de maison et…

Il doutait que Dumbledore l'autorise à dormir dans les dortoirs réservés aux étudiants, d'ailleurs lui-même n'en avait pas envie. A présent que Ron n'était plus élève, quel intérêt ? Il préférait avoir ses propres appartements.

- Je suis heureux que tu me pose la question, Harry. En effet, nous avons un léger problème. Nous manquons de place dans le château, aussi étrange que cela puisse te sembler. Les professeurs ont déjà tous leurs appartements, il n'en reste malheureusement aucun pour t'accueillir…

Harry ne comprenait pas. S'il n'avait pas d'appartements, où allait-il vivre ? Devrait-il louer une chambre à Pré au Lard ?

- Toutefois, reprit Dumbledore avec un large sourire, tu te doutes bien Harry que je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser sans toit et sans lit. Il m'a fallu trouver une solution dans l'urgence, et je refuse de te voir débourser un seul centime pour trouver un logement ailleurs qu'à Poudlard.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer sur son fauteuil, anxieux à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que tu partagerais les appartements de Severus, conclut Dumbledore, croisant ses longs doigts sur le bureau, son éternel sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

* * *

NIARK NIARK NIARK ! uh uh uh. Oui, Dumbledore est dingue, je suis d'accord avec vous. Une petite review pour financer son hospitalisation d'urgence au service des idées folles de Ste Mangouste ?


	3. Snape, Harry, le choixpeau et la voyante

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh oui, déjà le chapitre III ! Mais ne prennez pas trop l'habitude des publications rapides chers lecteurs, ce n'est pas une habitude chez moi. Simplement là, Dame Inspiration m'a gratifiée de sa présence, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Les reviews sont toujours à votre disposition pour me faire part de votre (mé)contentement ! ^^

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre III - Snape, Harry, le choixpeau et la voyante**

Là, c'était certain, Albus Dumbledore avait définitivement quitté le monde de la raison et Harry Potter venait d'être témoin de son basculement dans la folie totale. C'est en tout cas la seule explication plausible que le jeune sorcier voyait à la phrase que son directeur venait de prononcer. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir mal entendu, mal compris. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Severus… Snape ? interrogea Harry d'une voix enrouée où perçaient l'angoisse et la terreur.

- Lui-même, répondit Dumbledore. A vrai dire je ne connais qu'un seul Severus ! ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Harry s'effondra dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vague. Il voulait encore croire que Dumbledore lui faisait une mauvaise blague, qu'il allait éclater de rire et lui annoncer que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Mais rien ne vint, et Dumbledore se contenta de se servir un cookie avant de tendre la boite à Harry.

- Allons allons mon garçon, ce n'est pas si terrible…

- PAS SI TERRIBLE, explosa Harry, envoyant valser des miettes de chocolat à travers la pièce, Snape me hait comme il haïssait mon père, il… il… il va me torturer !

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore éclata d'un rire léger et cristallin mais se reprit rapidement en voyant le regard sombre qu'Harry lui envoya.

- Severus ne te fera aucun mal mon garçon. Sois en certain. J'admets que cette solution de partager ses appartements n'est pas idéale (Harry eut envie de hurler qu'elle était même totalement dénuée de raison), mais c'est le seule qui s'offre à nous vois-tu. De plus, il m'avait semblé que tes rapports avec le professeur Snape s'était quelque peu… améliorés, ces temps-ci. Après tout, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est toi qui a passé le plus de temps à son chevet, lorsqu'il était à Sainte Mangouste, non ? Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient d'une lueur malicieuse qui fit rougir Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut que ce soit lui, répondit-il, évitant soigneusement de répondre à la question posée par Dumbledore.

- Pour une raison toute simple, Harry. Le professeur Snape bénéficie des appartements les plus vastes de Poudlard, les seuls à même d'accueillir deux sorciers à la fois. De plus, vous enseignerez tous deux la même matière. Il me semble donc plus logique de te faire cohabiter avec lui plutôt qu'avec un autre professeur.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il fulminait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence, avant que le jeune Gryffondor ne brise le silence.

- Et… vous lui en avez déjà parlé ? Comment… comment est ce qu'il a réagi ?

- Oh, aussi bien que possible, crois-moi. Il n'y a que ce pauvre vase, fit Dumbledore en désignant des morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés à même le sol dans un coin du bureau, qui ait eu à se plaindre de la réaction de Severus. Et la porte, aussi, qu'il a claquée sans ménagement. Mais cela, je dois le reconnaitre, il le fait presque à chacune de ses visites ici. Dumbledore affichait toujours son petit sourire gai et content de lui, comme s'il venait de réunir deux anciens amis qui s'étaient perdus de vue.

- Et… Quand pourrai-je (devrai-je serait plus juste, songea-t-il) emménager ?

- Et bien je pense que tu pourras rejoindre tes appartements dès la fin du banquet. Tes valises et ta chouette y seront déposées et tu n'auras plus qu'à t'installer, conclut Dumbledore en se levant. Harry l'imita.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore, à présent que dirais-tu si nous descendions assister à la cérémonie de répartition ? Oh, laisse donc tes valises ici, j'enverrai un elfe les porter dans tes nouveaux appartement.

Harry emboita donc le pas à Dumbledore et tous deux marchèrent silencieusement en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, toutes entièrement tournées vers Severus et la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. La colère avait été sa première réaction, mais désormais il était partagé entre l'angoisse et… la curiosité. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblaient les appartements de Snape, comment vivait cet homme si froid et ténébreux. Peut être allait-il découvrir de terribles secrets… Ou peut être pas, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Severus était sans doute tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et Harry se faisait des idées. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il valait sans doute mieux être curieux que terrorisé, non ? Même si à vrai dire il était un peu les deux…

Perdu dans ses considérations, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivant mécaniquement le chemin de Dumbledore. Ce dernier se retourna et lui indiqua avec un sourire qu'il pouvait prendre place à la table des professeurs, entre Mc Gonagall et Trelawney.

Très mal à l'aise, Harry se dirigea alors vers la grande table dressée au fond de la salle et qui dominait tous les élèves. Ces derniers étaient regroupés près de l'entrée, attendant que la cérémonie de répartition ne commence, et Harry pu entendre des chuchotements surexcités lorsqu'il passa à leur hauteur.

Alors qu'il prenait place entre ses désormais collègues, son regard croisa celui, noir et glacial, de Snape. Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Il se sentait pris en faute, rabaissé, comme lorsque Snape était son professeur, et il savait qu'il n'avait plus à ressentir ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle Harry rendit son regard à Severus, mais agrémenté, pour sa part, d'un sourire. Le professeur de potions détourna les yeux.

- Bien, fit le professeur Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la moitié de l'assistance, puisque nous sommes au complet, je pense que la cérémonie peut désormais commencer ! Minerva, si vous le voulez bien.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva alors et déroula un immense rouleau de parchemin, semblable à celui sur lequel les noms de Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été cités lors de leur première année.

- Abercrombie, Alan, annonça Mc Gonagall d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, un jeune sorcier arborant un air terrorisé et des cheveux encore plus noirs que ceux de Harry pris place sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que tous les nouveaux élèves retenaient leur souffle, un « Serdaigle » tonitruant retentit dans la salle et le jeune sorcier alla rejoindre sa table sous les applaudissements de ses condisciples, l'air légérement rassuré.

- Aubrey, Griffin.

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. La cérémonie s'annonçait longue, et il avait faim. Mais surtout ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Severus, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter régulièrement des regards furtifs. Assis quelques sièges plus loin, le visage du Serpentard ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière. C'est tout juste s'il prit la peine d'applaudir lorsqu'un nouvel élève, Oswald Blane, fut envoyé chez Serpentard. Harry se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. A la première retenue qu'il allait infliger à un élève, dès demain sans doute ? A la prochaine potion qu'il préparerait, dans l'intimité froide et obscure de ses cachots ? Au nombre astronomique de points qu'il enlèverait aux Gryffondors ? A tout ce qu'il allait faire subir à Harry dès que ce dernier aurait franchi le pas de sa porte…

Le jeune sorcier ne put empêcher une vague de regret de déferler sur lui, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui se déroulait dans la Grande Salle. Il se souvint des moments passés seul à seul avec Snape cet été, leur détermination à trouver et à arrêter les derniers Mangemorts restants, leur animosité légendaire l'un envers l'autre qui s'était quelque peu dissipée.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble plus d'une fois, et à la fin cela ne dérangeait même plus Harry. Au contraire, s'il avait dû être franc, il aurait admis qu'il recherchait même ces moments où Severus et lui se retrouvaient seuls.

Au début, bien sûr, il n'y avait eu qu'échanges de noms d'oiseaux, cris et menaces. Mais peu à peu leurs rapports s'étaient calmés. Harry avait même surpris un soir l'ombre d'un sourire, sincère, pas un de ces horribles rictus moqueur, un véritable sourire, orner les lèvres du Serpentard. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui avait fait naitre ce sourire, tant il avait été frappé par le visage de Severus à ce moment là. Serein, apaisé, lumineux. Presque beau. Harry ne pouvait oublier son expression.

Et puis il y avait eu cette discussion, à propos de sa mère. Severus lui avait alors révélé qu'ils avaient été amis, et les raisons pour lesquelles cette amitié avait pris fin. Harry avait été plus que touché par la confiance que Snape lui avait accordée ce soir-là, et par le regard qu'ils avaient échangés au moment de se séparer, en fin de soirée. Le Gryffondor avait lu tant de choses dans les yeux de Snape à ce moment-là qu'il était incapable de les décrire toutes. Il y avait de l'étonnement. Du regret, peut être aussi. Et une étincelle étrange, vive, qu'Harry n'avait pas su interpréter. Tout cela en une fraction de seconde, avant que les yeux de Snape ne redeviennent froids et impénétrables, et qu'il ne lui souhaite une bonne nuit de son habituelle voix glaciale.

Ces moments-là, Harry ne les avaient pas rêvés. Pourtant, il doutait qu'ils se reproduisent. Dès l'annonce faite par Dumbledore quant à la nomination d'Harry, Snape était redevenu cet être froid et cynique, qui ne communiquait plus avec Harry qu'au travers de remarques acerbes et de moqueries destinées à le rabaisser.

Harry avait d'abord songé, tout naturellement, que ce changement d'attitude était dû à ce que Snape devait ressentir comme une humiliation : voir le post qu'il désirait depuis tant d'année attribué au fils de son pire ennemi, à un sorcier à peine majeur qu'il avait passé tant d'année à haïr.

Et puis Harry avait réfléchi, longuement, et une autre hypothèse lui était alors apparue. Certes Snape était furieux de ne pas avoir obtenu le poste, mais après tout, il enseignerait tout de même la Défense aux 5ème et 6ème années, ce qui n'était pas rien. Il y avait donc forcément autre chose qui justifiait qu'il soit redevenu tel qu'il était avant l'été. Et Harry songeait que c'était peut être simplement pour se protéger. Le Serpentard avait du regretter de s'être ainsi rapproché du fils de James durant l'été, de lui avoir parlé de lui, de son amitié avec Lily, de l'avoir regardé différemment, d'avoir peut être même souhaité, lui aussi, se retrouver en sa présence, seul à seul. C'était typique de Snape tel qu'Harry l'imaginait, incapable d'accorder son amitié à qui que ce soit, méfiant, toujours sur la défensive. Craignant sans doute plus que tout de se retrouver confronté à ses sentiments.

Cette hypothèse, même si elle n'avait rien de réjouissant, était celle des deux qu'Harry préférait. Elle lui laissait penser que Snape ne le haïssait pas, mais qu'il répugnait simplement à ressentir quoi que ce soit à l'égard de qui que ce soit, encore plus à l'égard du fils Potter. Même de l'amitié.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry sursauta et manqua de pousser un cri lorsque Sybille Trelawney lui tapota le bras en le regardant de ses yeux immensément agrandis derrière ses lunettes.

- Harry mon cher ? Je vous parle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Tout… Tout va très bien professeur, je vous remercie, lui répondit Harry qui reprenait douloureusement pied dans la réalité. Fort heureusement, personne en dehors de la voyante ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il n'avait absolument pas suivi la cérémonie.

- J'en suis ravie mon cher, car voyez-vous j'étais en train de vous expliquer que d'après mes dernières lectures de cartes, l'année qui vous attend s'annonce bouleversante !

Harry n'avait jamais cru un traitre mot des prédictions de Trelawney, mais par politesse il fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Voyez-vous, reprit-elle en le fixant toujours de ses yeux de carpe folle, Pluton est actuellement en convergence avec la Lune, elle-même en cycle décroissant, et votre planète maitresse, Saturne, entre en maison cinq.

- Euh… oui. Absolument.

- Cela signifie de grands changements mon garçon ! A commencer par l'amour ! La reine de cœur est la carte qui revient le plus souvent lorsque j'interroge mon tarot à votre sujet, Harry ! Mais elle est malheureusement accompagnée de la chèvre, et vous savez ce que cela signifie, j'en suis certaine.

- Euh… Que je vais tomber amoureux d'une éleveuse de chèvres ?

Trelawney parut scandalisée par la réponse de Harry, et se dernier se retint de pousser un profond soupire d'exaspération.

- Cela signifie que vous rencontrerez l'amour, Harry, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, mais que le chemin vers la plénitude et la satisfaction sera semé d'embuches et de difficultés. Mais qu'y a-t-il de plus beau qu'un amour dûment mérité, mh ? Trelawney affichait à présent une mine radieuse et un sourire béat.

- Euh je… Oui… Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Je vous tiendrai au courant, lui assura Harry qui se jura intérieurement de ne surtout rien faire de tel.

La voix de Mc Gonagall lui revint aux oreilles alors qu'elle prononçait le nom de ce qui semblait être le dernier élève, Victorine Zubalsky, une jeune fille minuscule à la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Après que le Choixpeau l'eut envoyée chez Gryffondor, Albus Dumbledore se leva et annonça le début du banquet. Aussitôt, les tables furent noyées sous les victuailles de toutes sortes et Harry constata que si le festin de Poudlard était un délice pour les élèves, il n'en était pas autrement pour les professeurs. Décidé à profiter du repas, il se concentra sur la découpe de sa dinde aux marrons et oublia, pour un moment, Snape, les élèves et les prédictions de Trelawney.

Le moment de découvrir ses nouveaux appartements et d'affronter Severus arriverait bien assez tôt.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la théorie de Harry, Severus aurait-il peur d'affronter ses sentiments ? Une petite review pour me faire part de vos avis ? Merci d'avance !


	4. Dans les cachots

**Note de l'auteur :** Mon dieu. Plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas posté. Honte sur moi et ma descendance pour 19 générations ! Je suis sincèrement désolée et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui suivent cette fic (j'espère qu'il y en a encore !), j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et puis les fêtes, tout ça... Je sais ça n'excuse rien mais bon voilà, le chapitre IV est là, et c'est l'essentiel ! Un petit chapitre légérement plus axé sur les attirances d'Harry, mais ce n'est qu'un début ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira, donnez moi vos avis !

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à ès avoir englouti une quantité astronomique de dinde aux marrons accompagnée de pommes de terres et fait plus qu'honneur aux nombreux desserts proposés (et particulièrement à la tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée), Harry se sentit enfin rassasié et se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise en attendant la fin du banquet. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt le silence se fit et les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore terminé leur repas posèrent leurs couverts et tournèrent leur regard vers le directeur. Ce dernier s'éclairci la voix.

* * *

**Chapitre IV - Dans les cachots**

Après avoir englouti une quantité astronomique de dinde aux marrons accompagnée de pommes de terres et fait plus qu'honneur aux nombreux desserts proposés (et particulièrement à la tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée), Harry se sentit enfin rassasié et se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise en attendant la fin du banquet. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt le silence se fit et les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore terminé leur repas posèrent leurs couverts et tournèrent leur regard vers le directeur. Ce dernier s'éclairci la voix.

- A présent que nous avons tous le ventre plein et l'esprit reposé, j'aimerais, si vous le voulez bien, vous présenter un nouveau professeur qui nous a rejoints cette année et qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement le Professeur Harry Potter.

Il y eut un profond silence, comme si personne n'osait se lancer. Puis Dumbledore commença à applaudir, et les élèves l'imitèrent rapidement et de bon cœur, certains se levant, d'autres criant des « bravos ». Il fallut que le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui enfonce profondément son coude dans les côtes pour qu'Harry réalise qu'il fallait qu'il se lève pour saluer. Il remercia rapidement les élèves d'un bref signe de tête et se rassit presque aussitôt, les joues empourprées mais soulagé d'avoir passé avec succès ce qu'il considérait comme une épreuve. A l'autre bout de la table, Snape lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Bien, je pense que tout est dit, je vais donc vous laisser rejoindre vos dortoirs où vous attendent vos affaires. Les premières années, suivez le Préfet en chef de votre maison, il vous conduira dans votre salle commune.

Ce fut alors le brouhaha qu'Harry connaissait bien et qui suivait toujours les banquets de début d'année. Les élèves se levèrent tous en même temps, les préfets appelant ceux qui appartenaient à leurs maisons respectives.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme blonde de l'âge de Ginny Weasley ordonner aux premières années de Gryffondor de la suivre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si la sœur de Ron avait été vivante, Dumbledore l'aurait très certainement nommée préfète de Gryffondor, comme l'avaient été la plupart de ses frères. Mais Ginny faisait partie des victimes de la bataille finale, comme tant d'autres connaissances plus ou moins proches de Harry.

Il pensait très souvent à la jeune fille rousse, avec qui il avait tant partagé. Elle avait été sa première petite amie, si l'on excluait Cho avec qui il n'avait échangé qu'un baiser. Ses échanges avec Ginny avaient été bien plus poussés, et leur relation, après que Ron l'ait approuvée, avait duré plus d'une année. Ils s'étaient séparés au cours de la septième année de Harry, quelques mois auparavant. La raison officielle de leur rupture était que de nombreuses personnes, y compris Harry, craignaient que Voldemort n'apprenne leur relation et se serve de Ginny pour atteindre Harry. C'est cet argument, plus que valable, que le Gryffondor avait exposé à Ginny le jour où ils avaient rompu.

Pour autant, il y avait une autre raison au fait qu'Harry souhaite se séparer de la jeune Weasley. Oh, elle n'était pas devenue déplaisante, loin de là, elle avait même gagné en beauté au cours des derniers mois. Son corps s'était sculpté, ses seins étaient devenus plus charnus, et elle faisait se retourner bon nombre de garçon sur son chemin. Non, le problème n'était pas le physique de Ginny, ni même Ginny elle-même. C'était le fait qu'elle soit une fille, qui posait problème. En effet, Harry avait fini par se voir contraint d'accepter une évidence qu'il cherchait violemment à nier depuis plusieurs mois déjà : Il était attiré par les hommes.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, en vérité Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions sur son orientation à la fin de sa sixième année à Poudlard, alors qu'il était déjà avec Ginny. A cette époque, il lui était arrivé quelques fois de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, lançant des regards furtifs aux corps virils et presque nus de ses coéquipiers. Les premières fois, Harry avait tenté de chasser ces images de son esprit lorsque, le soir venu, il se retrouvait seul dans son lit et que des idées sournoises tentaient de s'insinuer dans sa tête. Mais il avait rapidement renoncé, et avait finit par ne plus ressentir de remords à l'idée de se caresser en pensant à des corps masculins. La situation aurait pu perdurer si les fantasmes d'Harry ne s'étaient pas mués en doutes. Peu à peu, le corps de Ginny, qu'il aimait tant explorer, embrasser et caresser auparavant, ne représenta plus qu'une source d'angoisse pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentait honteux, souillé, et terriblement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Si elle avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement de son petit ami, cette dernière n'en avait rien dit. Mais lorsqu'Harry proposa qu'ils se séparent, elle n'eut pas l'air surprise et se contenta de le regarder d'un air entendu, comme si elle savait parfaitement que Voldemort était loin d'être la seule raison à cette rupture.

Durant les 6 mois qui avaient suivi, Harry n'avait eu aucune relation. Il avait découvert, par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier qui publiait régulièrement des articles à son sujet, qu'il était devenu un objet de très grande convoitise chez beaucoup de jeunes (et moins jeunes) sorcières depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort. L'attrait de la célébrité, du pouvoir… Harry savait pertinemment que c'était là les seules raisons pour lesquelles ces soi disant prétendantes s'intéressaient à lui. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler et cessa rapidement de lire le courrier des lectrices et autres lettres d'admiratrices que publiaient les journaux. Heureusement pour lui, rares étaient les personnes à savoir qu'il avait passé l'été entier au Terrier, loin de toute l'agitation qui avait suivi la mort de Voldemort. Et, songea-t-il avec un demi sourire, encore plus rares étaient les personnes à savoir qu'Harry s'était rendu dès qu'il le pouvait au chevet de Snape à Sainte Mangouste, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé apte à sortir.

La pensée de Snape ramena brutalement Harry au moment présent, et il sursauta en réalisant que la Grande Salle était désormais presque vide. Soucieux de ne pas arriver trop tard dans les appartements de Snape – non pas qu'il se réjouisse d'y aller, mais plus par crainte de réveiller l'ancien Mangemort – Harry se leva et rejoignit rapidement le hall d'entrée. Prenant la direction des cachots, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les appartements de Snape. Etaient-ils seulement dans cette partie du château ? Il l'espérait, car privé de la Carte du Maraudeur qui se trouvait dans sa valise, il n'envisageait pas de fouiller tous les étages à la recherche du Maitre des Potions. Croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir à chercher trop longtemps, Harry frappa à la première porte qui lui sembla familière : Celle du bureau de Snape, attenant à sa salle de classe.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne troubler le silence des cachots. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait erreur car Snape semblait absent, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre la silhouette du Maitre des Potions. Harry recula d'un bond et retint de justesse un cri de surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu Snape se rapprocher derrière la porte et se sentait comme un élève pris en faute.

- Je… Euh… Je crois que nous avions… rendez-vous ? balbutia-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le terme qu'Harry aurait voulu employer, mais il avait totalement perdu ses moyens face à son ancien professeur. C'était stupide, il le savait, il allait désormais devoir travailler et cohabiter avec cet homme, il était donc grand temps pour lui qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

- Je ne crois pas que le terme de rendez-vous soit exact, Potter, répondit Snape d'un ton cassant. A vrai dire j'appellerais plutôt cela… Une corvée.

Piqué au vif, Harry fut tenté de répondre que le terme de corvée lui semblait bien faible mais il se retint, songeant que ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de débuter sa cohabitation avec son ancien professeur. Ce dernier, sans ajouter un mot, se retourna dans un grand mouvement de cape dont il avait le secret et rentra dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Prenant ce geste comme un encouragement, Harry pénétra dans la pièce aux lumières tamisées et regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait bien cet endroit pour y être venu de nombreuses fois en retenues. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères du sol jusqu'au plafond, ne laissant que peu de place pour une éventuelle décoration. Dans le coin gauche de la pièce se trouvait le bureau de Snape, sur lequel s'empilaient des parchemins raturés et écornés ainsi que quelques chandelles presque entièrement consumées. Derrière le bureau il y avait une porte qui, Harry le savait, donnait sur la salle de cours. A l'opposé, un petit couloir étroit s'étirait jusqu'à une porte qui devait sans doute être celle des appartements de Snape. Et de ceux de Harry, désormais, songea-t-il avec angoisse. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les lieux soient propres, et un minimum chaleureux. Oh, et surtout assez vastes pour que Snape et lui n'aient pas à se croiser trop souvent : s'ils réussissaient si souvent à s'énerver l'un l'autre dans un lieu aussi grand que Poudlard, qu'en serait-il s'ils avaient à partager les mêmes appartements ?

Harry frissonna à cette idée, ou peut être était-ce le froid ambiant qui régnait dans les cachots. Cela ne semblait en tout cas pas gêner Snape, qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil au centre de la pièce et lisait tranquillement un livre dont Harry ne put distinguer le titre. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si l'ancien Mangemort n'utilisait pas simplement ce prétexte pour ne pas avoir à le regarder ni à lui parler. Sentant la fatigue qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui et désireux de retrouver ses affaires, Harry toussota dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Snape, mais ce dernier ne broncha pas. Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu faire partie du décor.

- Euh… Professeur ?

Toujours rien. Snape se contenta de tourner nonchalamment une page de son livre, dans une ultime provocation à Harry.

- Professeur Snape ? insista Harry.

- Oui Potter, je vous ai entendu, je ne suis pas encore sourd.

- Je…

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Devait-il demander à Snape de lui montrer ses appartements ?

- Savez-vous où se trouvent mes bagages ?

Snape soupira et referma l'épais grimoire d'un air résigné.

- Un elfe de maison est passé tout à l'heure. Ils sont dans votre chambre, ajouta-t-il, dardant ses iris noirs comme de l'encre sur le Gryffondor comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui.

_C'est peut être ce qu'il fait_, songea Harry. _Après tout, c'est un expert en légilimencie…_

- Et euh… Pourrais-je savoir où… où se trouve cette chambre ?

Cette fois ci Snape poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération et se leva avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en va effectuer une mission particulièrement pénible et fatigante. Il aurait vraisemblablement préféré qu'Harry s'assoie dans un coin de la pièce et se taise à jamais. Sans prononcer un seul mot ni jeter le moindre regard au jeune sorcier, Snape s'engagea dans le petit couloir à la droite de l'entrée. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry lui emboita le pas et ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une porte que le Maitre des Potions déverrouilla d'un sort.

Ce qu'Harry vit à l'intérieur ne correspondait en aucun point à ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver derrière cette porte. Certes, il s'agissait des appartements de Snape, mais ils n'étaient nullement semblables à ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Ils avaient débouchés dans une grande pièce relativement lumineuse (relativement on a dit, n'exagérons pas non plus) qui devait servir de salon. En son centre se trouvait une petite table basse, et là aussi la quasi-totalité des murs était recouverte de livres et de chandelles. Pour autant, l'ensemble n'en était pas oppressant comme dans le bureau de Snape. Harry remarqua également une magnifique cheminée de marbre noire devant laquelle étaient disposés un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils qui donnaient l'impression d'être particulièrement confortables. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un buffet vitré que l'on devinait rempli des meilleures bouteilles d'alcools que l'on puisse trouver.

- Cette pièce me sert de salon, Potter, maugréa Snape en sortant Harry de sa contemplation béate. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ajouta-t-il en désignant le mur à droite de la cheminée, il y a ici une porte, qui donne sur ce que je suis désormais forcé d'appeler votre… chambre. Snape avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec tout le dégoût possible. Vos affaires sont sur votre lit, reprit-il. Vous pouvez disposer.

_Vous pouvez disposer_, répéta Harry dans sa tête, imitant Snape. _Il n'était pas si autoritaire et directif, cet été…_

- Ah et au fait Potter, ajouta Snape alors qu'il disparaissait déjà au bout du couloir. Si mes souvenirs sont bons il me semble que vous m'appeliez Severus, cet été...

* * *

Mmmmhhhh alors comme ça Harry appelait Severus par son prénom... :D Moi je vous le dis, c'est dommage qu'une si belle entente en devenir ait été brisée par quelque chose d'aussi bête qu'une nomination au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Mais bon, rien n'est terminé... ;) Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'attends vos reviews avec la plus grande impatience ! Et promis j'essaie de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement :D


	5. Un rêve embarrassant

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous avais dit que le chapitre 5 viendrait plus rapidement que le 4 ! :D Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont offert des reviews. C'est toujours un bonheur et une belle récompense d'en recevoir, alors merci, et continuez ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour ma part, je dois avouer que c'est sans doute mon préféré depuis le début de cette fic. Dame Inspiration était avec moi, et je suis impatiente de savoir si vous aimerez le résultat. Oh, et juste avant que vous ne commenciez à lire : Plusieurs petits passages légérements... sexuels sont à prévoir dans ce chapitre ;) Vous êtes prévenus ;)

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre V - Un rêve embarrassant**

_Il me semble que vous m'appeliez Severus, cet été…_ Les derniers mots de Snape frappèrent Harry avec force alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, le laissant seul dans le salon. Oui, Snape avait raison, il en était venu à l'appeler par son prénom lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés pour combattre les derniers Mangemorts. Mais ça ne s'était produit qu'une fois, et ça avait été une erreur, Harry le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, et ce jusqu'à ce soir, c'est que Snape l'avait entendu. Harry était mortifié à cette idée. Il se rappela la scène, le sort lancé par Bellatrix frappant violemment Snape à la poitrine et ce dernier s'écroulant sur le sol, inerte. C'est à cet instant là qu'Harry avait crié le prénom de son ancien professeur, et aujourd'hui encore il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction. Il se souvenait nettement de la sensation de panique qui avait étreint son cœur et ses entrailles, de l'éclair de rage inexplicable qui l'avait traversé, de la façon dont il avait abattu Bellatrix d'un seul sort, froidement, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Snape étendu sur le sol. C'était comme si toute sa magie s'était concentrée dans ce seul sort, ces deux petits mots si lourds de sens.

Harry avait toujours refusé de repenser à ce moment là, et il y était plutôt bien arrivé jusqu'alors. Mais les paroles de Snape l'avaient ébranlées, et les doutes recommencèrent à l'assaillir. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une telle avalanche de sentiments au moment où Snape avait été frappé par le sort ? La rage meurtrière qui avait alors étreint son cœur n'était certes en rien comparable avec celle qui avait suivi la mort de Sirius ou même de Ginny, mais il était déjà étonnant qu'il ait pu ressentir quelque chose de cet ordre là envers Snape. Moins étonnant pourtant que les longues semaines passées au chevet de Snape à Sainte Mangouste, sembla lui murmurer une petite voix dans sa tête…

Cela non plus, Harry n'avait jamais réussi à se l'expliquer, et à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le faire. Il avait agi presque mécaniquement, comme par devoir, mais au fond de lui il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça uniquement par grandeur d'âme. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Oui, sans doute devait-il se rendre à l'évidence et accepter qu'il s'était rapproché de Snape durant les mois qui avaient suivi la chute de Voldemort, et que ce rapprochement avait signifié plus pour lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Cela expliquait aussi sa douleur face à la réaction de Snape lorsque ce dernier avait appris sa nomination, et la froideur avec laquelle il l'avait accueilli à son retour à Poudlard… Ce qui s'expliquait moins, par contre, c'était les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit souvenu d'Harry prononçant son prénom ? Ça n'était pourtant arrivé qu'une fois, et… oh mon dieu. Oh non. Pas ça.

Un souvenir venait de refaire surface dans l'esprit de Harry. Un souvenir qui l'avait frappé avec la force d'un cognard en plein vol, et donc l'évocation lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, seul, dans le salon de Snape. Harry se souvint alors de ce soir à la fin du mois de juin, bien avant que Snape ne soit blessé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Lui et son ancien professeur avaient dû quitter leur lieu de vacances respectif (le Terrier pour Harry, Poudlard pour Snape) afin d'effectuer une mission confiée par Dumbledore : ce dernier leur avait demandé de se rendre dans le Nord du pays, où se rassemblaient, disaient-on, quelques uns des derniers Mangemorts échappant encore à la traque de l'Ordre et du Ministère. Ces derniers avaient signalés récemment leur présence en s'attaquant à un cimetière Moldu (preuve s'il le fallait que l'intelligence n'était pas un critère de sélection pour devenir Mangemort) et Dumbledore craignait qu'ils ne s'en prennent bientôt aux villages environnants. Si Snape avait bien entendu perdu sa couverture d'espion lors de la bataille finale, Dumbledore le savait malgré tout puissant et désireux d'en finir avec les quelques Mangemorts restants, tout comme l'était Harry, et c'est tout naturellement que son choix s'était porté sur eux deux pour effectuer cette mission. Quoi que, quand on connaissait le vieux directeur, on était tout de même en droit de se demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison un peu plus perverse dissimulée derrière l'officielle. Mais passons.

C'est donc ensemble que Snape et Harry transplanèrent ce jour là sur une falaise aux contours déchirés, surplombant une mer déchainée et écumante. Snape devait connaitre cet endroit car à aucun moment il n'avait semblé perdu ou hésitant, et ce fut lui qui mena toute l'opération jusqu'à la capture des Mangemorts. Ces derniers étaient moins nombreux que prévu, et parmi eux ne figuraient aucune des figures majeures du mouvement (à commencer par Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy). Pour cette raison là, ou grâce à leur arrivée surprise au milieu de la nuit, Harry et Severus n'avaient eu aucun mal à capturer les anciens fidèles de Voldemort et à les conduire au Ministère qui s'était ensuite chargé de leur emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Pourtant, tout ne s'était pas passé aussi simplement, et trouver le repaire des Mangemorts avait demandé un peu plus de temps que prévu à Harry et Snape. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient dû passer la nuit à la belle étoile, le manque de luminosité les obligeant à remettre leurs recherches au lendemain. Snape avait faire naitre un feu de camp de sa baguette, et les deux sorciers s'étaient allongés, silencieusement et aussi éloignés que possible l'un de l'autre, et avaient chacun tenté de trouver le sommeil, bercé par le bruit des vagues au loin.

Harry, malgré une certaine appréhension à l'idée de passer une nuit dans ces conditions (en raison de Snape plus que des Mangemorts, à vrai dire), s'était pourtant endormi relativement vite. Sans doute parce qu'il avait passé toute la journée à ses côtés, Harry rêva de Snape cette nuit là. Jusqu'ici rien de trop inquiétant, et les choses auraient pu en rester là si dans son rêve, Snape s'était contenté de donner un cours par exemple, ou de hurler sur Harry en le traitant de Veracrasse bouffi. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Certes, Snape donnait cours, mais il avait vraisemblablement oublié de revêtir son habituelle robe noire et informe puisqu'il était nu sur l'estrade, offrant une vue dégagée sur son sexe à toute sa classe. Classe qui, par un heureux hasard, se résumait à la présence de Harry seul, les autres élèves ayant visiblement préféré rester au lit plutôt que d'assister à ce spectacle pourtant très réjouissant.

Harry donc, était seul au milieu de la classe, assis derrière un chaudron qui bouillonnait, et observait Snape donner son cours dans le plus simple appareil. Les choses auraient pu, une fois encore, en rester là. Mais l'esprit tourmenté du jeune Harry en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Rapidement, le Gryffondor s'était donc retrouvé sur le bureau de Snape, sans sa robe qui avait elle aussi décidé de s'en aller vers d'autres horizons, et c'est là que les choses étaient devenues… intéressantes. Harry se souvenait encore de la sensation qui l'avait saisi lorsque, dans son rêve, son professeur avait déposé ses lèvres humides sur son sexe tendu. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, pourtant. Dans son sommeil, Harry, déjà passablement excité, avait entreprit de soulager l'érection grandissante qui prenait forme dans son pantalon. Gémissant – et malheureusement pas uniquement dans son rêve – il était rapidement arrivé au point de non retour, murmurant à plusieurs reprises le nom de son professeur honni.

C'était la sensation humide sur ses mains et ses cuisses qui avait réveillé Harry, couplée au son de sa propre voix murmurant avec révérence le prénom de Snape. Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qui lui était arrivé, il s'était redressé d'un bond et, les images de son rêve lui revenant par flashs, avait fini par réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction de Snape et constaté avec soulagement que ce dernier dormait toujours, Harry avait entreprit de nettoyer son pantalon à l'aide d'un rapide sort. A son réveil, Snape n'avait fait aucune allusion d'aucune sorte aux événements de la nuit, et Harry en avait conclu qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Priant pour que son ancien professeur, au cas où il aurait un jour à réutiliser la Légilimencie contre lui, n'aie jamais accès à ces images, Harry avait reprit la route et aidé Snape à la capture des Mangemorts, comme si de rien n'était. Par la suite, il avait réussi à ranger ce souvenir dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire, et, aidé par les nombreux événements qui avaient eu lieu cet été et lui avaient occupés l'esprit, n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à ce soir.

Atterré par ce que les quelques mots prononcés par Snape signifiaient, Harry s'écroula dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée de marbre noir et se prit la tête entre les mains. A quoi Snape faisait-il référence ? Au cri de panique qu'Harry avait poussé le soir où le sort de Bellatrix l'avait frappé, ou pire, aux murmures prononcés dans son sommeil ? Il avait forcément entendu l'un des deux, et Harry pensait savoir lequel. Il lui semblait difficile en effet que Snape ait pu l'entendre crier son prénom lorsque le sort de Bellatrix l'avait éteint, car il avait immédiatement sombré dans l'inconscience. De plus, à son réveil, sa mémoire à court terme semblait sérieusement altérée, et il était incapable de se souvenir des détails de la traque de Bellatrix qu'il avait menée avec Harry. Ne restait alors que le feu de camp… Cette solution était la pire, à n'en pas douter.

S'il avait jusqu'alors réussi à éviter de repenser à cet événement, Harry en était incapable à présent et ne put empêcher un flot de questions de se presser dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était attiré par Snape ? C'était impossible… En réfléchissant, Harry réalisa que ce rêve coïncidait plus ou moins avec la période à laquelle il avait commencé à s'interroger sur son éventuelle homosexualité. Mais à cette époque, et toujours aujourd'hui d'ailleurs !, c'était sur les joueurs de Quidditch qu'il fantasmait, sur les torses sculptés, les fesses fermes, les corps légérement hâlés, sportifs… Tout le contraire de Snape, il fallait l'admettre. Jamais, en dehors de ce rêve, Snape ne lui était apparu autrement qu'en professeur aigri, laid, graisseux. Jamais il n'avait eu une autre image de lui que celle qu'il offrait aux regards chaque jour, dissimulé sous son épaisse robe noire boutonnée jusqu'au col. Jamais Harry ne l'avait imaginé dans une situation un tant soit peu sexuelle, ni même ne lui avait prêté de relation avec qui que ce soit. Dans son esprit, du moins quand il était éveillé, Snape était un être asexué qui ne vivait que pour ses potions et devait à peine savoir à quoi ressemblait son propre corps. Secouant vigoureusement la tête comme pour chasser un insecte, Harry se releva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide qui ne s'était jamais reproduit et ne se reproduirait jamais, une divagation de son esprit qui n'avait aucune explication et aucun fondement logique. Voilà tout.

Légérement rasséréné par sa tentative d'auto-persuasion, Harry décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre possession ce qui serait désormais sa nouvelle chambre. Ouvrant la porte désignée un peu plus tôt par Snape, il déboucha directement dans une pièce de taille raisonnable, certes plus petite que le salon mais tout à fait acceptable pour une chambre à coucher. Elle était meublée très sobrement, avec un bureau de bois sombre, une armoire à habits sculptée dans le même bois, et un lit, sur lequel reposait sa valise, qu'Harry trouva très à son goût puisqu'il était aussi grand que celui auquel il avait eu droit dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor les années précédentes. Face au lit, une fenêtre offrait une vue magnifique, autant qu'Harry réussisse à en juger vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit, sur le lac et les pelouses environnantes.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Harry s'empressa de vider sa valise et rangea ses habits dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet. Il était soulagé de constater que l'endroit était propre, la chambre autant que l'appartement d'ailleurs, et relativement accueillant. Il envisageait de passer la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre, afin d'être le plus éloigné possible de Snape. Il était donc important qu'elle soit chaleureuse et qu'il s'y sente bien. Et pour cela, songea-t-il en fouillant dans le fond de sa valise, il fallait la personnaliser un petit peu. Il n'était pas sûr que Snape apprécierait de voir les couleurs de Gryffondor accrochées au mur, et encore moins les photos de Ron et Hermione ou de Sirius, James et Lily au dessus du lit, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il était de toute manière persuadé que le Serpentard ne mettrait jamais les pieds ici, le seul témoin du changement de décor serait donc un éventuel elfe de maison qui viendrait faire le ménage une fois de temps en temps.

Dans sa précipitation de prendre possession des lieux, Harry n'avait pas remarqué la porte qui se trouvait près du bureau et s'empressa d'aller l'ouvrir. Comme il s'en doutait, elle donnait sur une petite salle de bain d'une propreté là encore irréprochable, qui contenait tout ce dont il aurait besoin au quotidien. Il y avait même une baignoire qui occupait tout un côté de la pièce et sur le rebord de laquelle s'alignaient une dizaine de flacons colorés et parfumés. Ainsi donc, Snape connaissait l'existence du savon et du shampoing, à moins qu'un elfe de maison se soit chargé pour lui de fournir à Harry de quoi se laver…

Désireux de tester par lui-même quelques uns de ces flacons, Harry se fit couler un bain et revint jeter un regard sur sa chambre pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. Il ne manquait presque rien pour qu'il se sente « comme chez lui » dans cette pièce. A vrai dire, il aurait simplement aimé profiter de la présence d'un animal à ses côtés, et plus particulièrement de sa chouette Edwige. Mais cette dernière n'était plus en vie, non pas à cause de Voldemort ou des Mangemorts, mais à cause de Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry. Alors qu'il entrait dans son bain rempli de mousse parfumée à la pomme, le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et repensa à cette terrible soirée de juillet, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore 17 ans.

Vernon donc, excédé d'entendre la chouette hululer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit (c'était pourtant prévisible puisqu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de sortir) avait fini par perdre le peu de patience qu'il possédait et s'était mis en tête de se débarrasser d'Edwige une bonne fois pour toute. Oh, bien sûr, Harry avait tout tenté pour l'en empêcher. Mais il était toujours mineur à l'époque, et n'avait donc pas l'autorisation de se servir de la magie pour se défendre ou empêcher son oncle d'agir. Il avait donc tenté, vainement, de s'opposer à lui physiquement. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, comme s'en doutent tous ceux qui se font une vague idée de la corpulence de Vernon et de celle de Harry. Lassé d'entendre son neveu le supplier d'arrêter, Vernon lui avait décoché un coup de poing si violent qu'Harry avait perdu connaissance et s'était effondré sur le sol de sa chambre, se brisant du même coup l'épaule droite. A son réveil, il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Ce dont il se souvenait, par contre, c'est des larmes qui avaient coulé et du cri de désespoir qu'il avait poussé en découvrant Edwige étendue près de la fenêtre, le cou tordu dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute : La chouette était morte.

Cet événement avait été l'attaque de trop. Harry avait vu son été chez les Dursley marqué par les coups, les privations et les brimades. Cela, encore, il aurait pu le supporter. Mais Vernon était allé trop loin en s'attaquant à la plus vieille amie de Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce soir là, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait l'épaule, le Gryffondor avait enfoui toutes ses affaires dans sa grosse valise et, le corps d'Edwige reposant soigneusement entre ses bras, avait quitté le 4, Privet Drive sans un regard en arrière. Personne n'avait tenté de le retenir. Son oncle, sa femme et leur fils étaient une fois de plus vautrés devant la télévision, et ce fut à peine s'ils entendirent la porte claquer lorsqu'Harry s'en alla définitivement, et sans regrets.

La suite de l'été, Harry l'avait passée au Terrier, dans la famille Weasley. Lorsqu'il avait sonné à leur porte cette nuit là, aucun d'eux ne lui avait posé la moindre question. Personne n'avait cherché à savoir pourquoi il les réveillait à une heure pareille, ni d'où lui venait l'énorme cocard bleuté qu'il affichait à l'œil droit, ni même la raison pour laquelle sa chouette était étendue sans vie entre ses bras. Ils savaient. C'est en silence que Ron et Hermione l'avaient regardé enterrer sa vieille amie, faisant fi de la douleur de son épaule, puis ils étaient retournés à l'intérieur et Harry était parti se coucher dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Ce n'est qu'une fois la lumière éteinte qu'il avait laissé ses larmes couler librement sur son visage tuméfié.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore ainsi qu'une petite partie de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient arrivés au Terrier. Il s'agissait, en plus de soigner l'épaule de Harry, tâche naturellement confiée à Severus, de savoir si Harry pouvait demeurer sans risques chez les Weasley. Bien entendu, le jeune garçon avait dû, cette fois-ci, rendre des comptes sur la raison de son départ de chez les Dursley. Harry n'avait pas cherché à mentir ou à minimiser la vérité, il avait tout raconté, froidement, sans ciller, sans s'interrompre une seule fois. Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène ; Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, la famille Weasley presque au complet, Hermione et enfin Snape, tous assis dans la salle à manger du Terrier, écoutant le récit de Harry. Les réactions avaient été diverses. Lupin s'était retenu à grand peine de briser le premier objet lui tombant sous la main. Hermione avait fondu en larmes. Dumbledore avait baissé les yeux, l'air profondément accablé. Quant à Snape, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'avait marqué, il n'avait pas réussi à soutenir son regard et avait détourné les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise.

Par la suite, Harry avait réalisé que ce jour là, ses révélations avaient fait prendre conscience à Snape que la vie qu'il prêtait à Harry n'existait pas, et que sa réputation de Survivant chouchouté et dorloté était totalement fausse. Les deux hommes n'en avaient jamais reparlés par la suite, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'image que Snape se faisait de lui avait irrémédiablement changé ce jour là, dans la salle à manger des Weasley, alors qu'il racontait le calvaire qui avait été le sien. Peut être même, se disait-il parfois avec une once d'espoir, que le Serpentard avait alors regretté certaines de ses phrases et attaques envers Harry. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Son attitude, elle, n'avait pas changé.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. L'eau de son bain était devenue tiède, presque froide, et la mousse parfumée avait quasiment disparu. Se relevant péniblement, il attrapa une serviette tiède et douce et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule droite, et pendant un instant il ne vit plus que des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Décidemment, les souvenirs de cette sombre soirée arrivaient en nombre, ce soir… Depuis qu'elle avait été brisée par le choc de sa chute deux ans auparavant, l'épaule de Harry n'avait jamais complètement guéri. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir reçu des soins, qu'il s'agisse de Snape en premier lieu puis de Madame Pomfresh une fois revenu à Poudlard, mais rien n'y faisait. Le souvenir de cette nuit semblait vouloir rester graver à jamais dans ses os.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, Harry enfila un t-shirt noir et un caleçon, sa tenue pour dormir, et se glissa avec bonheur sous les couvertures. Le lit était particulièrement confortable, et il sentit qu'il pourrait bien, chose rare depuis la mort de Voldemort, s'endormir rapidement. Alors qu'il se laissait glisser vers les bras de Morphée, Harry repensa à Snape et au rêve qu'il avait fait à son sujet. Décidemment, même après un bon bain, cela ne collait toujours pas. Non. Harry ne désirait pas son ancien professeur, ne l'avait jamais désiré, et ne le désirerais jamais. Tout simplement.

A cette pensée, il sursauta légérement et rouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas revu le Serpentard depuis que ce dernier lui avait faussé compagnie dans le salon. Devait-il sortir de sa chambre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit ? Le remercier de l'accueillir chez lui ? Mh, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus… Pourtant, poussé par Merlin savait quoi, Harry s'extirpa de son lit, enfila un jean par-dessus son caleçon et sorti silencieusement dans le couloir.

Arrivé dans le salon, et constatant que Snape n'était pas là, il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un rai de lumière attira son regard. Il s'échappait de l'embrasure d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée, dans un coin de la pièce. Désobéissant à la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de retourner se coucher, Harry se rapprocha de la porte le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à voir ce qui se cachait derrière. De toute évidence, au vue du grand lit à baldaquins qu'il apercevait à travers l'entrebâillement, il devait s'agir de la chambre à coucher de Snape. Et où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Alors même qu'il se posait cette question, Harry eut sa réponse. La silhouette de Snape passa dans son champ de vision et s'arrêta dos à lui, la douce lumière d'une lampe de chevet projetant son ombre sur le sol de la chambre. Il n'était vêtu que d'un jean et d'un sous-pull moulant, tous deux noirs, qui, Harry était bien obligé de le reconnaitre, le mettaient bien plus en valeur que ses informes robes noires derrières lesquelles il se cachait quotidiennement. _Alors_, fit la petite voix dans la tête de Harry, _et là, tu ne le désires toujours ? Mais... Absolument pas !_, répondit mentalement Harry. _Franchement, il n'a rien de désira... ... _

Mais le Gryffondor ne put terminer sa phrase, toute mentale qu'elle fut. Son ancien professeur venait en effet de retirer son sous-pull, et s'attelait maintenant à descendre son pantalon noir, dévoilant à la vue du Survivant un dos légérement musclé, une peau d'une blancheur irréelle, lumineuse, et des fesses qui, même si elles étaient dissimulées sous un mince boxer noir, promettaient d'hanter les rêves d'Harry pour longtemps…

* * *

Rangez-moi ces bavoirs, bande de pervers ! Non, je rigole :D J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre (et sur le boxer de Snape) avec impatience !


	6. Un douloureux affrontement

**Note de l'auteur :** Et me revoilà pour le chapitre 6 d'Etroite cohabitation ;) Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu plus de mal que les autres, sans doute parce qu'il amène l'intrigue à dévoiler un peu plus ses zones d'ombres... Vous comprendrez en lisant ;) Au menu : un étrange mot de passe, une soirée qui tourne mal et des interrogations de plus en plus nombreuses dans l'esprit de Harry. Bonne lecture !

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre VI - Un douloureux affrontement**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par la douceur d'un rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait le visage. Réalisant qu'il était dimanche, Harry sourit et savoura la chance de pouvoir paresser dans son lit. S'étirant précautionneusement pour ne pas risquer de réveiller la douleur de son épaule, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Peu à peu, alors qu'il frottait ses yeux encore engourdi de sommeil, les images de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. La chambre de Snape. Snape. Le dos de Snape. ... Le boxer de Snape. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il n'était pas dans les appartements de son ancien professeur depuis 24 heures qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans des situations abracadabrantes !

La veille, Harry était resté figé devant la vision de son professeur à demi nu dans la pénombre de sa chambre à coucher. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour revenir à lui, et quelques unes de plus pour décrocher son regard du corps du Serpentard et regagner sa chambre tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Harry était si choqué qu'il n'avait même pas songé à calmer l'érection que cette vision avait fait naitre dans son caleçon. Il s'était simplement recouché, et dans le calme de sa nouvelle chambre avait tenté d'assimiler cette nouvelle fracassante : Non, Snape n'avait pas un corps hideux, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Rien d'étonnant à cela me direz-vous, mais le Gryffondor ayant passé l'essentiel de sa scolarité à se persuader que le bâtard des cachots dissimulait sous ses robes un corps informe et honteux, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait été agréablement surpris par ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là. Surpris et choqué. Ennuyé aussi, s'il ajoutait à cette vision le rêve qu'il avait eu quelques mois auparavant...

Alors qu'il se levait et enfilait un jean et sa robe de sorcier, Harry réalisa qu'un détail supplémentaire l'avait marqué lorsqu'il avait vu le dos de Snape la veille au soir. C'était les cicatrices. Son dos, même si il était loin d'être repoussant, était couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes et plus ou moins profondes. Pourtant, elles ne le rendaient en rien effrayant, non, elles ne faisaient que renforcer la fascination qu'il inspirait à Harry. Sans doutes les vestiges de son passé au service de Voldemort, songea-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, tentant de discipliner ses mèches rebelles. _Ou les vestiges des années passées à te protéger_, lui susurra insidieusement sa conscience...

Un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée, Harry se hâta de terminer de se préparer et sortit de sa chambre. Il était trop tard pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, et il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de se retrouver entouré d'élèves à la veille de sa grande rentrée. Alors qu'il allait quitter les appartements de Snape, Harry vit un petit bout de papier posé bien en évidence sur la table basse du salon.

_Potter, _

_Le Directeur aimerait vous parler. Il vous attend à treize heures dans son bureau. Vous connaissez le chemin. _

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la fine écriture rouge qu'il avait vue tant de fois recouvrir ses devoirs de potions. Visiblement, Snape avait pris le message pour lui avant de s'absenter. Constatant qu'il était déjà presque treize heures, Harry enfourna le billet dans sa poche et se hâta en direction du bureau directorial.

Arrivé face à la porte de chêne qu'il connaissait bien, Harry frappa deux petits coups secs et Dumbledore vint lui ouvrir après quelques secondes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Severus vient de me dire que tu n'étais toujours pas levé lorsqu'il avait quitté ses appartements peu après midi !

Derrière Dumbledore, Harry aperçu Snape qui le regardait avec un rictus moqueur et se retint de rougir.

- Je t'en prie, prends donc place, ajouta Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil juste à côté de celui qu'occupait Severus. Nous t'attendions, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire.

Jetant un regard en biais à Snape, Harry s'assit, imité par Dumbledore.

- Comme je l'expliquais à Severus avant ton arrivée, Harry, je vous ai fais venir afin de vous faire part de vos emplois du temps respectifs.

Dumbledore se pencha et sorti de son bureau deux feuilles qu'il tendit aux hommes assis face à lui.

- Je te l'ai dis, Harry, Severus s'occupera d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux 6ème et 7ème années, en plus de ses cours de Potion. Tu auras donc à ta charge les cours de Défense des élèves de la 1ère à la 5ème année. J'espère que cela vous convient, messieurs, ajouta le directeur avec un grand sourire qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement indistinct de la part de Snape et un hochement de tête de Harry.

Ce dernier était perdu dans la contemplation de son emploi du temps. Il était relativement chargé, mais lui laissait tout de même de nombreuses heures de libre, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il commencerait le lendemain à dix heures avec une classe de troisième année de Gryffondors et de Pouffsouffles, et qu'il n'aurait à affronter les Serpentards que le mercredi.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore, avant de vous laisser partir et profiter de cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, n'est-ce pas Severus, laissez-moi vous demander comment s'est passée votre première soirée de cohabitation ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Snape poussa un grognement de dédain et détourna la tête et Harry, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, la referma aussitôt et baissa les yeux.

- Oui, Harry ? interrogea Dumbledore. Tes nouveaux appartements te conviennent-ils ?

- Euh oui, oui, tout à fait, Professeur, bégaya-t-il. Tout va très bien.

- Alors c'est parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore, ignorant totalement Snape qui lui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça parfait du tout. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je vais devoir vous congédier mes enfants, il me faut encore recevoir certains professeurs afin de discuter de l'année à venir. Nous nous verrons au repas de ce soir !

Après avoir salué le directeur et redescendu l'escalier en colimaçon en prennant bien garde de ne pas s'adresser la parole, Harry et Snape se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Durant quelques secondes, Harry n'aurait pu estimer si cela avait duré longtemps ou pas, Snape le dévisagea, puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction des cachots sans ajouter un mot.

- Professeur ! Professeur, attendez !

- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, Potter, répondit Snape en faisant volte face. Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis bien longtemps.

- B... bien... Mais... Comment dois-je vous appeler, alors ? rétorqua Harry, angoissé à l'idée que Snape ne revienne à la charge avec cette stupide histoire de prénom.

- Et bien il me semble, mais je peux me tromper bien sûr, que je possède, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes ici, un... nom de famille ?

- Euh... oui, bien sûr. Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir, prof... Snape. Snape.

- Essayez, oui. Ah, et Potter, fit-il en revenant sur ses pas, le mot de passe de mes appartements est écrit au dos du billet que je vous ai laissé ce matin. Je pense qu'il pourrait vous être utile, à moins que vous n'ayez prévu de dormir devant ma porte ce soir bien sûr…

Puis Snape tourna les talons pour de bon et s'en alla dans le couloir, suivi du regard par Harry.

_Au dos du billet que je vous ai laissé ce matin..._ fourrant la main dans sa poche, Harry en ressortit le bout de papier froissé et le déplia. Un mot y était écrit en lettres capitales, de la même écriture rouge qu'il connaissait bien.

**R A H O R T R Y P T E**

Harry resta perplexe quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot, ne l'avait jamais lu nulle part et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier. Finalement, haussant les épaules et repliant le bout de papier au fond de sa poche, il en conclut que ça devait être le nom d'une plante quelconque ou d'une énième potion inventée par Snape. Cet homme ne vivait décidemment que pour son métier... Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'à présent Harry pourrait aller et venir comme il le désirerait dans ses nouveaux appartements, sans avoir à attendre que Snape vienne lui ouvrir.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et se dirigeait machinalement vers les cachots, Harry se dit que le temps radieux et le soleil qui brillait au dehors étaient une invitation, et qu'une petite séance de travail dans le parc serait une excellente idée. Passant rapidement dans sa chambre, il prit les cahiers qui lui serviraient pour ses cours, quelques stylos, son exemplaire de « Défense Magique Appliquée et son Usage contre les Forces du Mal » et ressortit en direction du parc. Après avoir passé les grandes portes de Poudlard, Harry s'arrêta un instant et contempla l'étendue d'herbe qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. De nombreux élèves avaient visiblement eu la même idée que lui et étaient venu profiter du soleil dans le parc de l'école. Passant devant les serres où poussaient toutes sortes de fleurs et de plantes, Harry se dirigea vers un arbre légérement en retrait où il avait l'habitude de s'allonger lorsqu'il était encore élève, avec Ron et Hermione.

Prenant place à l'ombre de son feuillage, Harry s'appuya contre son tronc et ferma les yeux, bercé par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Même s'il les avait quittés depuis à peine quelques jours, ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Il aurait aimé revenir à Poudlard avec eux, et dans un monde idéal, ils auraient tous trois été nommés professeur dans la prestigieuse école.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ron travaillait désormais au Ministère de la Magie aux côtés de son père, qui était monté en grade après la guerre et occupait à présent le poste plus que convoité de Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Ron, qui avait commencé à travailler avec lui quelques semaines auparavant, était son assistant, et d'après ce qu'il avait raconté à Harry alors que ce dernier séjournait encore au Terrier, tout se passait pour le mieux. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait étonné personne en choisissant de continuer ses études et avait intégré la prestigieuse Université Magique de Grande Bretagne, à Londres. Elle allait y étudier l'Arithmancie, mais aussi l'Etude des Runes et la Métamorphose, ses trois matières préférées lorsqu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard.

Et Harry… Et bien Harry était devenu professeur, sans faire d'études, et, selon lui, sans avoir d'aptitudes particulières dans quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, si Dumbledore l'avait choisi, c'est qu'il n'était pas un incapable, du moins pas en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été plus crédible après avoir suivi quelques années d'études à l'Université, que les élèves et les professeurs l'auraient plus respecté si tel avait été le cas. Mais le destin, ou Dumbledore, en avait décidé autrement.

Soucieux de ne surtout pas décevoir Dumbledore, Harry s'était mis au travail immédiatement après l'annonce de sa nomination. Il avait minutieusement préparé un programme pour toute l'année, avait acheté les livres que les élèves auraient à connaitre et en avait lu la plupart. Ses cours pour les premiers mois étaient prêts, il les connaissait et n'aurait donc plus qu'à les relire en temps voulu. Appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, Harry ouvrit son ouvrage de « Défense Magique Appliquée et son Usage contre les Forces du Mal » et commença à lire le chapitre sur lequel travailleraient ses élèves le lendemain. Il connaissait ce livre pour l'avoir lu plusieurs fois, mais soucieux de connaitre son sujet sur le bout des doigts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en relire certains passages. Cette attitude lui rappela celle d'Hermione avant les examens et le fit sourire.

Lorsqu'Harry referma son livre, il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il avait la satisfaction de se sentir prêt pour ses cours du lendemain. Décidant qu'il avait bien assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, il prit la direction du château et regagna les appartements qu'il partageait avec Snape. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée où brûlait un feu. Harry trouva ce fait étrange pour un début de mois de septembre, surtout quand on savait le temps radieux et chaud qu'il faisait dehors, mais il devait bien reconnaitre que les cachots étaient froids. Alors qu'il réprimait un frisson face à ce brusque changement de température, la voix de Snape s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Est-ce le froid ou ma présence qui vous font frissonner, Potter ?

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre, mais tout dans sa voix indiquait qu'il se moquait ouvertement de Harry. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et pris le chemin de sa chambre, bien décidé à se tenir éloigné le plus possible de Snape. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos de Ron et Hermione suspendues au dessus de son lit, et il eut soudain envie de leur écrire à chacun une lettre. S'asseyant à son bureau, il commença par raconter son arrivée à Poudlard et l'annonce que Dumbledore lui avait faite. Harry sourit en imaginant la tête que ferait Ron en apprenant que son meilleur ami devait désormais partager ses appartements avec Snape.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini de relire ce qu'il avait écrit à ses amis, il se rendit dans la Volière et accrocha les deux lettres à la patte d'une chouette blanche qui lui rappela douloureusement Hedwige et qu'il regarda s'envoler dans le ciel de cette fin de journée. Enfin, il redescendit en prit la direction de la Grande Salle où l'attendait un repas que son estomac réclamait depuis plusieurs heures. Ce n'est qu'une fois entièrement rassasié qu'Harry remarqua l'absence de Snape à la table des Professeurs.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, Harry ayant rejoint les cachots et profitant d'un bon fauteuil pour lire un livre consacré au Quidditch, face à la cheminée du salon. Snape ne se montrait toujours pas, mais Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas, l'homme devait certainement s'affairer dans son bureau, préparant ses cours du lendemain. En effet, alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamée, la porte de son bureau finit pas s'ouvrir et Snape, l'air passablement fatigué, se servit un grand verre d'un alcool ambré qu'il posa ensuite sur la table basse sans en proposer à Harry, bien sûr. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son ouvrage.

- Vous n'êtes pas en âge de boire ceci, Potter, répondit Snape en désignant la bouteille d'un signe de tête.

Harry éclata d'un rire bref et léger qui fit hausser les sourcils de Snape.

- Je suis majeur et vacciné, mais de toute façon je n'avais pour ma part nullement l'intention de me souler ce soir. Je me demandais simplement où vous étiez, pendant tout ce temps.

- Bien que je ne croie pas avoir de comptes à vous rendre, Potter, j'étais dans mon bureau.

- Vous n'étiez pas présent lors du repas, ce soir, insista Harry.

- Remarquable sens de l'observation, répondit Snape, cinglant.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune explication supplémentaire, Harry détourna le regard et se replongea dans « Vie et Destin des Grands Noms du Quidditch ». Pendant un temps qui sembla relativement long à Harry, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Pour autant, ce silence n'avait rien de pesant, il rappelait plutôt au Gryffondor les longues soirées d'été passées en compagnie de Snape, avant qu'il ne soit nommé professeur et que leur relation ne se détériore. Cette pensée réveilla une question qu'il brûlait de poser à son ancien professeur, et il referma son livre, cherchant la meilleure manière de la formuler.

- Professeur... commença-t-il, hésitant, et réalisant qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié d'appeler Snape par son nom. J'aurais aimé savoir... Que pensez-vous de ma nomination ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il aurait aimé poser. En vérité, il voulait savoir pourquoi Snape avait si mal réagi à l'annonce de sa nomination, mais il ne voyait pas comment le lui demander sans passer par des chemins détournés.

- Que c'est une des pires idées qu'ait eu Dumbledore, et Merlin sait qu'il en a eu beaucoup, répondit Snape sans même prendre la peine de regarder Harry.

- Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea Harry, piqué au vif.

- Pour plusieurs raisons que je ne pense pas avoir à partager avec vous.

L'attitude de Snape commençait sérieusement à énerver Harry. Il avait fait l'effort, même si il répugnait à l'admettre, de venir lire dans le salon en sa compagnie plutôt que dans sa chambre, espérant qu'ainsi ils pourraient s'habituer à la présence l'un de l'autre, mais de son côté le Serpentard ne faisait aucun effort pour améliorer leurs rapports, bien au contraire.

- Je pense que si, au contraire ! répondit Harry, tentant de masquer sa colère. Je suis plus concerné que n'importe qui !

- Très bien Potter ! répliqua Snape, tournant cette fois ci vers lui des yeux flamboyants qui firent frissonner Harry. Puisque vous tenez tant que ça à l'entendre, je pense que vous n'avez ni le talent ni les connaissances nécessaires pour espérer enseigner quoi que ce soit à de jeunes sorciers, qui seront qui plus est bien plus intéressés par votre soi disant gloire et votre prétendu prestige que par le contenu de vos cours ! Satisfait ?

Harry sentit la rage palpiter en lui. Pourquoi, par Merlin, l'homme lui parlait-il de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel changement de comportement, un tel mépris ? Fulminant, il se saisit du verre à moitié plein de Snape et le but d'une traite. Constatant que ce dernier, furieux, allait répliquer en le traitant de tous les noms, Harry, sentant l'alcool s'insinuer dans ses veines, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Dumbledore, alors ? cracha-t-il. Vous n'osez pas, c'est ça ? Vous préférez vous persuader que je suis un crétin inculte plutôt que de chercher à connaitre les raisons qui ont poussé le directeur de Poudlard à me choisir comme enseignant ?

- Dumbledore a toujours eu un faible pour vous, répondit Snape d'une voix froide. Il a ses raisons de croire que vous êtes à la hauteur de la tâche qu'il vous a confiée, j'ai les miennes de penser que vous ne réussirez jamais à enseigner quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air si persuadé de ma stupidité, cet été ! cria Harry. Les deux hommes étaient à présent debout et se faisaient face, la rage émanant d'eux par vagues. Qu'y a-t-il, vous ne supportez pas de vous lier à qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce que d'amitié ? Vous préférez fuir dès que vous ne maitrisez plus totalement la situation ? Vous auriez sans doute préféré ne plus jamais me revoir plutôt que d'avoir à vous rapprocher de qui que ce soit !

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé dire de telles choses à son ancien professeur, mais pourtant il savait que sa théorie tenait la route. Le changement de comportement de Snape ne pouvait être dû uniquement à sa nomination comme professeur, il y a avait forcément autre chose, et Harry pensait savoir qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité en disant qu'il préférait fuir que de s'attacher à quiconque. Mais la voix froide et basse de Snape lui répondit alors, implacable.

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'amitié entre nous, Potter. Je ne faisais que mon devoir.

- Pourquoi alors vous être confié à moi au sujet de ma mère ? demanda Harry, dont la voix avait perdu de sa puissance.

- Il me fallait gagner votre confiance, pour m'assurer qu'ensemble nous puissions venir à bout des Mangemorts restants. Vous parler de... l'amitié que j'ai pu avoir avec votre mère m'a semblé le meilleur moyen pour y arriver.

- Salaud, répondit Harry. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent, mais il se reprit. SALAUD !

Le verre d'alcool, heureusement vide, alla s'écraser contre le mur et même temps que le poing de Harry. Miraculeusement le verre ne le coupa pas, mais il ressentit une terrible douleur dans son épaule droite qui le fit flancher. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Snape qui se retrouva à ses côtés en une fraction de secondes.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla Harry en se relevant, la main crispée sur son épaule. Des larmes de douleur brouillaient ses yeux, mais il n'eut aucun mal à éviter Snape et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Une fois qu'il fut bien assuré que Snape ne viendrait pas le déranger, Harry s'effondra sur son lit et tenta de calmer sa respiration et les larmes qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il regrettait de s'être montré si faible, d'avoir craqué face à Severus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les mots que son ancien professeur avaient prononcés le toucheraient autant, qu'ils lui feraient aussi mal. Pourtant, il voulait encore croire que Snape n'avait dit ça que pour brouiller les pistes, il refusait d'admettre qu'il ait pu faire tout ça simplement pour mener à bien leur mission, sans même ressentir une once d'amitié ou d'attachement pour Harry. Personne ne pouvait être aussi froid, pas même Snape.

Respirant un grand coup, Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le reflet que le miroir lui renvoya n'était guère flatteur : il était blafard, et les larmes qu'il avait versées avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues. Passant son visage sous l'eau froide, Harry essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait dans son épaule, mais c'était peine perdue. S'asseyant à même le sol froid de la salle de bain, il ferma les yeux en priant pour que les élancements cessent rapidement. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas retourner chercher Snape pour lui demander une potion ou un baume calmant...

Pourtant, Harry n'eut pas à le faire puisqu'à peine cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait et que Snape apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à même le sol de la salle de bain, Potter ? questionna-t-il d'une voix qui avait totalement retrouvé son calme et sa froideur habituels.

- Je me repose, grimaça Harry dont les douleurs n'allaient pas en diminuant, bien au contraire.

- Ne soyez pas stupide et levez-vous, ordonna Snape en faisant volte face. Suivez-moi, je vais soigner votre épaule.

D'abord tenté, par pure fierté, de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre, Harry finit pourtant par se lever et emboita le pas à Snape, obéissant plus à son épaule qu'à son ancien professeur.

- Asseyez-vous là, fit le plus âgé en entrant dans le salon, désignant le canapé de velours vert foncé.

Après qu'Harry ait pris place, Snape fit venir à lui d'un rapide Accio un flacon rempli d'une crème d'un jaune vif qui sentait étonnement bon. Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur, persuadé que Snape allait lui faire boire une potion.

- Et bien dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas la nuit à vous consacrer ! Enlevez-votre t-shirt ! Et ne faites pas cette tête là Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger ! ajouta-t-il face à l'expression de pure horreur de son ancien élève.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry obtempéra et bien vite son t-shirt se retrouva par terre.

C'est alors qu'avec beaucoup de douceur, Snape commença à appliquer délicatement (oui, les mots Snape, douceur et délicatement peuvent se retrouver dans la même phrase, la preuve) la crème sur l'épaule douloureuse du Survivant. Ce dernier avait réprimé un frisson au moment où la main de Snape était entrée en contact avec sa peau, mais ce n'était pas un frisson de dégoût ou même d'angoisse. Son corps avait été parcouru d'un fourmillement étrange, plus proche de... l'excitation. Lentement, alors que Snape massait précautionneusement la zone douloureuse, Harry s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. La main de Snape était étrangement froide, mais sa peau était douce et ses gestes précis, appliqués. Harry ne ressentait presque plus la douleur de son épaule désormais, remplacée par le plaisir du léger massage que le Serpentard lui procurait et par l'effet calmant de la crème. Alors qu'il commençait franchement à se laisser aller, la voix de Snape le sortit de sa rêverie, sans brutalité toutefois. Il sentit sa main quitter son épaule, non sans l'avoir, il l'aurait juré, gratifié d'une très légère caresse.

- Allez vous coucher à présent Potter, dit-il à voix basse. Demain est un jour important.

Demain. Il avait presque oublié la rentrée, les élèves, les cours, et tout ce que ça impliquait. Mais le massage de Snape l'avait trop apaisé pour qu'Harry se sente angoissé ou nerveux. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et se leva en même temps que le Serpentard.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il, sa voix couvrant malgré tout les derniers crépitements du feu qui s'éteignait dans la cheminée.

- Bonne nuit Potter, lui répondit doucement Severus avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Troublé, Harry regarda la porte se fermer, repensant au dernier regard que Severus lui avait jeté. Un regard où la haine semblait avoir été remplacée par un sentiment tout autre, mais qu'Harry ne pouvait définir. Un regard où, s'il y avait été plus attentif, il aurait pu voir briller une lueur rouge. Mais il ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua alors qu'il était déjà couché. Visiblement, Snape, lui, ne dormirait pas ce soir là...

* * *

J'attends vos reviews pour connaitre votre avis concernant ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et cette lueur rouge dans les yeux de Snape, mh ? Oh, et juste un petit indice : Harry n'est vraiment pas très malin concernant le mot de passe de Snape... Allez, je ne vous en dis pas plus :D A bientôt pour la suite.


	7. Semer le trouble

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne peux commencer ce nouveau chapitre sans remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews. Merci, merci et encore merci. Le chapitre précédent à visiblement plu, puisque vous êtes nombreux à avoir réagi ! Vous êtes tout aussi nombreux à avoir interprété correctement le mot de passe de Snape, d'ailleurs. Félicitations ! ;) Et pour répondre aux questions que me posait Pazerty : 1 : Non je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que comportera cette fic, car j'écris totalement au feeling ! :) Et 2 : Tu n'as peut être pas tout à fait tort concernant le lien entre la lueur rouge dans les yeux de Snape et le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange... ;) Je n'en dirai pas plus ! :D Quant à Love-Nutella qui se demandait si j'avais été influencée par Twilight, et bien absolument pas, même si j'ai apprécié le film ;) Enfin, Azuleya, j'espère aussi de tout coeur ne pas tomber dans l'insipide ! Je compte sur vos reviews pour continuer à me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture ! Au programme de ce chapitre : La rentrée d'Harry bien sûr, mais aussi le comportement pour le moins étrange de Snape, et une petite visite nocturne de Dumbledore...

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre VII - Semer le trouble**

C'est à l'aube qu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain. Il aurait apprécié dormir plus, surtout qu'il ne commençait ses cours qu'à dix heures, mais une vive sensation d'anxiété le maintenait éveillé et il finit par quitter son lit, constatant que ses dernières heures de sommeil étaient définitivement perdues. Une fois sous la douche, il remarqua avec plaisir que son épaule était nettement moins douloureuse, et cette constatation lui fit immanquablement repenser aux événements de la veille.

Les images se brouillèrent dans son esprit. D'abord le violent affrontement qu'il avait eu avec Snape suite aux paroles blessantes de ce dernier, puis la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait prodigué un massage, et enfin l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Une atmosphère à la fois douce et menaçante qu'Harry n'aurait su expliquer. Il était certain que les gestes de Snape l'avaient apaisé, mais il ne réussissait pas à expliquer l'impression de danger qu'il avait ressentie, ni pourquoi le dernier regard de Snape l'avait poursuivi toute la nuit. Et d'ailleurs, où était-il, ce dernier ? Harry l'avait entendu sortir quelque temps après s'être couché, mais il s'était ensuite endormi et n'aurait su dire si le Serpentard avait fini par rentrer.

La Grande Salle était particulièrement bruyante ce matin là, et Harry ressenti une impression de vertige lorsqu'il y entra pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ça y est, se dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, j'y suis, je vais devoir enseigner. L'angoisse devait se lire sur son visage, car alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, Hagrid lui demanda si tout allait bien. Après l'avoir rassuré et salué le reste de ses collèges – à l'exception de Snape qui semblait ne pas ressentir le besoin de se nourrir très régulièrement, à moins qu'il ne préfère qu'un elfe ne lui apporte son petit déjeuner au lit – Harry tenta d'avaler quelques oeufs accompagnés de lard, mais abandonna dès la seconde bouchée, sentant que son estomac refuserait d'absorber quoi que ce soit de plus ce matin-là.

La sonnerie annonçant le début du premier cours de la matinée fit sursauter Harry. Bon nombre de ses désormais collèges et élèves avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle, mais il lui restait pour sa part une heure à tuer avant de donner son premier cours. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la table, le Professeur Mc Gonagall prit soudain place à côté de lui.

- Bonjour Potter, dit-elle. Comment s'est passé votre week end ? J'ai appris, reprit-elle avec un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de malicieux s'il ne s'était pas agi de Minerva Mc Gonagall, que le directeur n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que de vous faire partager les appartements du Professeur Snape... J'espère qu'il se comporte bien, au moins ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire timide, je finirai bien par m'y faire... Et lui aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit Mc Gonagall en souriant. Oh, il lui faudra sans doute du temps, mais je suis persuadée que le Professeur Snape finira par apprécier votre présence, Potter. Enfin, assez parlé de lui, comment vous sentez vous en ce premier jour de cours ?

- Et bien... angoissé, avoua Harry. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour enseigner...

- Et moi je suis certaine, le coupa Minerva, que si le directeur vous a choisi vous plutôt qu'un autre, c'est que vous avez toutes les capacités nécessaires pour être un parfait enseignant. Certes, il vous manque les années d'études (à ces mots, Harry grimaça), mais, ajouta-t-elle, vous vous battez contre les Forces du Mal depuis votre plus jeune âge. Dans ces conditions, qui d'autre peut prétendre à une meilleure pratique de cette matière que vous ?

Harry baissa la tête, rougissant légérement. Il était flatté par les mots de son ancienne directrice de maison mais ne savait que répondre.

- Snape n'a pas l'air de cet avis... D'après ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir, en tout cas.

- Le professeur (Mc Gonagall insista fortement sur ce mot) Snape préférerait à mon sens se couper les deux bras plutôt que de vous concéder le moindre talent, Potter. Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Certes, Severus fait partie de ces gens qui estiment que les études sont la base de tout. A vous de lui prouver que la pratique forme tout aussi bien, si ce n'est plus, que ce que l'on trouve dans les livres ! Je vais devoir vous laisser à présent, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant de donner mon cours. Et souvenez vous bien Harry (le Gryffondor fut surpris de l'entendre utiliser son prénom), si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas par hasard. Vous méritiez ce poste. A bientôt, conclu-t-elle avec un large sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction des portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry la regarda partir, se sentant légérement ragaillardi par les paroles de son ancienne directrice de maison. Après tout elle le connaissait bien pour l'avoir suivi de près depuis son arrivée à l'école, son avis était donc certainement plus fondé que celui de Snape qui, lui, semblait aveuglé par son ressenti envers Harry.

En levant les yeux vers l'horloge de la Grande Salle, il constata qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant le début de son cours et décida donc d'aller prendre possession de ce qui serait désormais son bureau. L'étage ainsi que la salle où il devait se rendre étaient inscrits sur son emploi du temps, et bientôt Harry arriva devant une porte de bois semblable à tant d'autres dans l'école, au quatrième étage, non loin de la bibliothèque. La pièce était de taille normale, et en la parcourant du regard Harry se souvint qu'il avait y avait lui-même suivi des cours, l'année précédant son départ de Poudlard. Souriant à la pensée que les lieux lui étaient familiers, Harry disposa ses affaires et prit place derrière ce qui était désormais son bureau. Il eut le temps de relire encore une fois son cours avant que ne retentisse la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin d'un cours. Bientôt, des pas retentirent dans le couloir et rapidement les visages d'une vingtaine d'élèves apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air curieux.

- Entrez et prenez place, leur dit simplement Harry, faisant bien attention à ne laisser personne prendre conscience de la panique qui lui étreignait le cœur en cet instant précis. Il était heureux toutefois que les écoles sorcières aient cet avantage sur les écoles moldues de n'avoir que rarement plus de dix élèves par classe.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place non sans un certain chaos, Harry observa la vingtaine d'élèves, des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffles de troisième année. Ce qui le frappa d'abord, ce fut leur petite taille. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu l'air si jeune lorsqu'il avait treize ans... Il constata ensuite, et se retint de sourire à cette observation, que les filles et les garçons répugnaient toujours autant à se mélanger. Et il remarqua, en voyant les insignes brodées sur le devant de leurs robes, que le mélange entre les maisons n'était toujours pas d'actualité à Poudlard... Il essaierait de remédier à cela plus tard, mais pour leur premier cours, il laissait aux élèves le choix de se placer à côté de la personne qu'ils voulaient. Enfin, après que chacun ai trouvé une place, se soit installé et ait sorti ses affaires, Harry se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. Aussitôt, les murmures cessèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le Professeur Potter, je suis chargé de vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous demander à chacun de remplir le questionnaire que voici, qui me permettra de mieux vous connaitre et surtout de me faire une idée de vos connaissances dans la matière que j'enseigne.

Les élèves ne firent aucun commentaire, et Harry passa dans les rangs pour distribuer le questionnaire qu'il avait préparé pour ce premier cours. Il constituait en une suite de questions, d'abord ciblée sur l'élève (ses intérêts, ses éventuels projets d'avenir) puis sur ses connaissances en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry s'était en effet souvenu que les trois années précédentes, la matière avait été enseignée par des professeurs qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'incompétents sans que cela ne choque personne, puisque tout le monde, au final, avait été de cet avis.

Il y avait d'abord eu Dolores Ombrage bien sûr, alors qu'Harry était en cinquième année, et dont il gardait un souvenir cuisant sur le dos de la main. Ensuite, un dénommé Archibald Fudge, dont on s'était bien vite rendu compte que le nom de famille n'était pas un hasard (il était cousin, et pas si éloigné que ce qu'il voulait bien dire, du Ministre lui-même), n'avait en rien amélioré le niveau des élèves dans cette matière difficile qu'était la Défense. Il s'était en effet contenté de suivre le modèle mis en place par son prédécesseur et ainsi les élèves s'étaient ils retrouvés une année de plus à ne faire que de la théorie.

Enfin, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione entamaient leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, la place avait été une fois encore remise sur le marché et accordée à un nouvel enseignant. Celui-ci, Alexjeï Radzjick, autrefois professeur à Durmstrang, s'il s'était montré légérement meilleur que les deux précédents, n'avait pas pour autant suffisamment préparé les élèves aux examens qui les attendaient à la fin de l'année, ce qui avait expliqué les piètres résultats obtenu dans cette matière. Seuls ceux qui suivaient encore les cours de soutient organisés par Harry s'en étaient tirés sans dommages.

Après avoir distribué à chaque élève un questionnaire, Harry retourna à son bureau et s'assit, observant l'ensemble de la classe. Il y avait autant de filles que de garçons, et tous, pour autant que l'on puisse en juger à leur seule apparence, avaient l'air plus ou moins sympathiques. Seul un jeune garçon au regard que l'on aurait pu qualifier de méprisant et qui avait l'air de se pavaner déplaisait légérement à Harry, mais il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait le juger uniquement sur son apparence et son air hautain.

Le cours se poursuivi dans un silence seulement perturbé par le grattement des plumes, chaque élève penché sur son questionnaire. A la fin de la première heure, Harry les ramassa et la deuxième heure fut consacrée cette fois ci à un véritable cours. Comme il ne connaissait pas encore le niveau de ses élèves concernant les sorts et les maléfices, il avait décidé de consacrer ce premier cours à l'étude des créatures magiques, et d'une en particulier : Le loup-garou. De ce fait, les élèves n'auraient pas à sortir leur baguette avant qu'Harry n'ait pu juger, à la lecture des questionnaires, de leurs connaissances. Il espérait ainsi éviter les accidents, du moins la plupart. Le choix d'étudier les loups garous n'était pas non plus anodin pour Harry : Il considérait en effet cela comme une sorte d'hommage rendu au meilleur professeur de Défense qu'il n'ait jamais eu, victime lui aussi de la dernière bataille : Remus Lupin. Une partie de ses pensées était sans cesse tournée vers lui alors qu'il donnait son cours et vérifiait que les élèves prennent correctement leurs notes. Soudain, une main timide se leva au fond de la classe.

- Oui, mademoiselle ? Quel est votre prénom ? interrogea Harry

- Selena Hobday, Professeur, répondit la jeune fille brune en rougissant tellement que même Ron en aurait été jaloux. Je... J'aurais aimé savoir, bredouilla-t-elle, si... si vous aviez déjà eu à affronter... un loup garou ?

Harry lui sourit, espérant qu'ainsi la jeune fille abandonnerait son air purement terrifié, et expliqua à l'ensemble de la classe le combat qu'il avait mené contre Fenrir Greyback le soir de la dernière bataille, en prenant garde toutefois de passer sous silence certains détails qu'il jugeait trop sanglants. Il mit aussi l'accent sur le fait que Greyback était réputé pour être parmi les plus cruels des loups-garous, afin que les élèves ne fassent pas d'amalgame. Après tout, le but du cours était de leur faire comprendre que les loups garous n'étaient pas des monstres qu'il fallait éliminer, il était donc important que Greyback leur apparaisse tel qu'il était, à savoir une exception.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry prit un autre exemple, celui de son ancien professeur et ami Remus Lupin. Les élèves écoutèrent attentivement le portrait qu'Harry en dressa, et ce dernier appuya sur le fait qu'il était bien plus courant de rencontrer des loups garous comme Lupin que des bêtes assoiffées de sang et de meurtre comme Greyback.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était que cette question innocente posée par Selena Hobday ne serait que la première d'une longue série d'interrogations de la part des élèves assis face à lui. Visiblement, le récit de son combat avec Greyback avait éveillé leur curiosité, et ils semblaient soudainement s'être souvenu qu'ils avaient face à eux Harry Potter, et que la liste de ses prouesses ne devait certainement pas s'arrêter à un combat contre un loup garou. De ce fait, Harry fut rapidement submergé par les questions, et se hâta d'y mettre un terme.

- Ecoutez, dit-il fermement, je comprends que vous ayez envie d'entendre d'incroyables récits à propos de mes éventuels combats, duels ou que sais-je encore. Mais sans vouloir vous décevoir, j'ai bien plus souvent dû ma survie à la chance qu'à des sortilèges méconnus et fantastiques. C'est la raison pour laquelle il faut toujours que vous gardiez en tête que l'important n'est pas d'apprendre le sort le plus puissant, le plus sombre ou le plus improbable pour espérer remporter un duel. L'essentiel, et je sais de quoi je parle, c'est de maitriser parfaitement les sorts de base, avant d'espérer en apprendre de plus complexes. Un excellent Expelliarmus aura bien plus d'impact que n'importe quel sort puissant s'il est mal maitrisé ou si l'on surestime ses capacités.

C'est alors que le jeune garçon à l'air hautain qu'Harry avait repéré en début de cours prit la parole d'une voix trainante qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Drago Malefoy.

- Ça, c'est ce que vous dites, mais c'est de la théorie pour faire joli et pour qu'on évite de se blesser. En vérité, personne ne me fera croire que vous avez battu Vous Savez Qui avec un simple sort de Désarmement.

Un murmure surexcité parcouru la salle, mais il fut vite interrompu par le regard noir qu'Harry leur lança.

- Puis-je connaitre votre nom, jeune homme ?

- Lawrence Griffith-Owen, répondit le blond non sans afficher un air particulièrement fier de lui.

- Et bien monsieur Griffith-Owen, pour votre information, sachez qu'aussi absurde que cela puisse vous sembler, je suis bel et bien venu à bout de Voldemort (un frisson parcouru la classe, certains élèves plaquèrent même leurs mains devant leur bouche) grâce à un sort de Désarmement. Ne vous en déplaise, ajouta Harry avec un sourire narquois qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Severus.

Lawrence Griffith-Owen ne répondit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Il était furieux, mais Harry décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant et donna congé à ses élèves lorsque la sonnerie de fin du cours eut retentit. Il était à présent midi, et il leur emboita le pas en direction de la Grande Salle, bien décidé à calmer les appels désespérés de son estomac.

L'après midi, Harry finit par se dire que le plus dur – son tout premier cours – était derrière lui, et les heures suivantes passèrent beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement. Il eut tout d'abord une heure avec les Gryffondors de première année, qu'il trouva aussi minuscules qu'avides de savoir, puis deux heures avec les Serdaigles de cinquième année. Ce cours, consacré aux sorts informulés, fut celui qu'Harry trouva le plus intéressant et le plus gratifiant de la journée.

Certes, il appréciait se retrouver face à de tous jeunes sorciers qui débutaient en tâtonnant dans le monde de la magie, mais c'était un tout autre challenge que d'en préparer d'autres à leur premier véritable examen, et de constater qu'ils avaient pour certain des facilités qui n'étaient pas négligeables. Toutefois, aucun élève au cours de cette journée ne réussit à impressionner Harry, mais il s'y était attendu : compte tenu de l'enseignement qu'ils avaient reçu les années précédentes, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que la plupart d'entre eux aient un niveau relativement bas dans cette matière. Cela rendait d'autant plus agréable et intéressant les rares élèves qui manifestaient des prédispositions en Défense, et qu'Harry eut tôt fait de remarquer.

Le soir venu, après avoir pris son repas dans la Grande Salle et discuté longuement avec Minerva de sa première journée de cours, Harry reprit la direction des cachots. Il n'avait pas vu Snape de la journée, pas même pendant les repas, et loin de le laisser indifférent cela le rendait soucieux. L'ancien Mangemort n'avait jamais été un être très sociable, mais lorsqu'Harry était encore élève il venait au moins prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle, ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, ou alors à de rares occasions comme lors du banquet de début d'année. Harry aurait voulu connaitre les raisons de cet isolement, mais lorsqu'il entra dans le salon et croisa le regard de Snape, il sut que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Le Serpentard n'arborait certes jamais une mine réjouie à la manière de Dumbledore, mais ce soir là ses traits étaient particulièrement tirés et son regard plus sombre encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry hésita avant de lui adresser la parole, puis finit par se lancer.

- Votre rentrée s'est... bien passée ? osa-t-il avant de se flageller mentalement : la réponse se lisait sur les traits de Snape, sa journée avait été atroce et sa question était donc totalement déplacée. En effet, un seul regard de sa part suffit à lui faire comprendre que la réponse était non.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre en laissant Snape ruminer seul ses sombres pensées, la voix du Serpentard s'éleva dans la pièce en une question à laquelle Harry ne s'était vraiment pas attendu.

- Comment va votre épaule ?

Le Gryffondor fit volte face et observa Snape. Ses yeux avaient vraiment une couleur étrange, ils n'étaient même plus noirs, ils semblaient avoir dépassés ce stade pour se rapprocher d'une couleur plus foncée encore, si c'était possible.

- Je... Mieux. Mieux grâce à la crème.

Snape ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement d'hocher la tête. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Harry s'en fut chercher un livre dans sa chambre et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, non loin du Serpentard qui occupait son fauteuil habituel. Il savait pertinemment que l'homme ne lui adresserait pas la parole de toute la soirée, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Severus pense qu'il le fuyait, et il espérait encore qu'à force de passer du temps ensemble, même en étant simplement assis dans la même pièce sans se parler, leurs rapports finiraient par s'améliorer.

Reprenant sa lecture de « Vie et Destin des Grands Noms du Quidditch » là où il l'avait arrêtée la veille, Harry s'installa confortablement et commença à lire. Une fois encore, le silence n'était perturbé que par le craquement du feu et le bruit des pages qu'Harry et Snape tournaient régulièrement. C'est lorsque ce bruit cessa du côté de ce dernier qu'Harry releva la tête et croisa son regard. Visiblement, Severus l'observait depuis un moment déjà, et le Gryffondor dû retenir un frisson à cette idée. Son ancien professeur le fixait avec une intensité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et ses yeux étaient plus foncés encore qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Il semblait comme hypnotisé, et ce n'est qu'en entendant Harry s'éclaircir la voix qu'il détourna brutalement les yeux et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Mal à l'aise, Harry ne réussit plus à se concentrer sur son livre et finit par le poser sur la table basse face à lui. Immédiatement, Snape releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Les pupilles du Serpentard étaient dilatées à l'extrême.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Snape ? interrogea Harry, faisant fi de sa réserve habituelle envers l'homme et tentant de maitriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit ce dernier d'une voix rauque sans détacher son regard d'Harry, ce qui eut le mérite de faire monter la panique d'un cran chez ce dernier.

Constatant que le dialogue n'irait pas plus loin et qu'il était trop mal à l'aise pour se replonger dans sa lecture, Harry décida d'aller se coucher et de laisser Severus ruminer seul ses sombres pensées. Il sentit son regard peser lourdement sur lui alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il sans se retourner.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry s'autorisa à souffler un grand coup. Mais qu'avait donc son ancien professeur qui le rendait si… étrange ? Qu'il ait passé une horrible journée certes, ça ne devait pas être la première fois compte tenu de son statut de professeur le plus haï de Poudlard, mais ça n'expliquait en rien les regards qu'il avait lancés à Harry tout au long de la soirée, ni la petite voix qui semblait lui crier de partir, de laisser l'homme seul. La même petite voix que la veille au soir... Harry soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus du stress que représentait la responsabilité de plusieurs classes et d'un nouvel emploi, mais que pouvait-il y changer ? Il espérait simplement que le lendemain, Snape serait redevenu lui-même, même s'il devait pour cela subir ses sarcasmes habituels. Après avoir jeté un œil à son planning, Harry se déshabilla et se mit rapidement au lit. Il était si fatigué par sa première journée en tant que professeur qu'il s'endormit aussitôt, malgré les questions qui se bousculaient une fois de plus dans sa tête.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin qu'Harry fut soudain réveillé par des voix qui semblaient provenir du salon. Intrigué, il se leva en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible et colla son oreille contre la porte de sa chambre. Après quelques instants de silence, la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la pièce d'à côté. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Asseyez-vous Severus, je vous en prie.

- Pourquoi par Merlin êtes vous venu me voir, Dumbledore ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé, lui répondit une voix énervée qu'Harry attribua immédiatement à Snape.

- J'ai bien vu que vous alliez mal, lorsque je vous ai croisé dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Il était de mon devoir de vous proposer mon aide, mais j'ai jugé plus sage d'attendre qu'Harry soit couché pour ce faire.

- Et qu'avez-vous à me proposer aujourd'hui ? Vous savez pertinemment que rien ne peut m'aider.

- Je sais mon enfant, je sais, reprit la voix apaisante de Dumbledore. Mais Pomfresh vous a préparé une réserve de substituts améliorés par ses soins, et...

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOS FOUTUS SUBSTITUTS ! Explosa Snape en renversant un fauteuil.

- Severus, calmez vous je vous en prie, vous allez finir par réveiller Harry.

- Mais quelle idée, aussi, Albus ! Me le mettre sous le nez, en permanence, alors que j'ai essayé de m'en tenir éloigné le plus possible dès que je su tout ce que ça impliquait ! Vous connaissiez les conséquences, vous saviez que j'aurais à en souffrir, cracha-t-il tout en faisant les cent pas à travers la pièce.

- Nous savons vous et moi qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Severus. Vous tenir éloigné d'Harry aurait été bien pire, croyez moi. De plus, il n'y a qu'ici qu'il soit réellement en sécurité, et vous le savez tout comme moi...

- Ça va, ça va, à d'autres les beaux discours. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, Albus.

Harry l'entendit s'effondrer dans un fauteuil et pousser un profond soupire.

- Il le faudra pourtant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit apte à accepter la nouvelle et les conséquences qui vont avec. Buvez mon enfant, ajouta Dumbledore en débouchant quelque chose qui tinta à la manière d'un récipient de cristal.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, troublés seulement par la déglutition régulière de Snape.

- Immonde, reprit-il enfin. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Pomfresh s'est fait un devoir d'y incorporer tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour assurer vos cours et rester maitre de vous-même, Severus. Nous ne pouvons faire mieux pour l'instant.

- Laissez-moi maintenant, Albus. S'il vous plait.

Dumbledore poussa un soupire attristé, et Harry l'entendit se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Vous devriez lui parler, Severus. Il peut comprendre, je le sais.

Puis la porte se referma, et le silence retomba, plus lourd que jamais. Harry osa un regard à travers la serrure et aperçu la silhouette de Snape, assis dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Puis celui ci se leva, et Harry le vit disparaitre dans sa chambre à coucher.

Harry rejoignit son lit sans même savoir comment, et s'effondra dessus sans se soucier le moins du monde du bruit qu'il aurait pu faire. S'il avait déjà été perdu maintes fois dans sa vie, ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait ce soir là.

* * *

Bon bon bon... ça prend forme tout ça ! Alors, à votre avis, Harry a compris la situation de Severus ou pas encore ? Vous remarquerez que le terme "vampire" n'a jamais été employé, donc... Dans tous les cas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;)


	8. Rêve éveillé

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoici avec un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Le précédent a donné lieu a beaucoup de reviews, j'en suis ravie, merci à tous ! Beaucoup d'interrogations aussi, visiblement moi qui pensais que les choses étaient claires, elles ne le sont pas tant que ça ! Je ne veux rien gâcher de votre lecture, mais je tiens tout de même à dire quelque chose : Snape n'est absolument pas un Veela ! Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Je pense que ma petite phrase finale au chapitre 7 a embrouillé les esprits, donc je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre-ci devrait mettre un terme définitif aux questions "vampire - pas vampire ?", en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a du bisou dans l'air... ;) Bonne lecture !

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII - Rêve éveillé**

Cette nuit là, Harry ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil. Il savait pourtant qu'il lui faudrait être en forme le lendemain pour assurer ses cours de la journée, mais actuellement il ne s'en souciait guère. Une fois que le choc de ce qu'il avait entendu se fut quelque peu atténué, il tenta de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à comprendre, et vraisemblablement lui, Harry, était plus que concerné par la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Snape et Dumbledore. « _Me le mettre sous le nez, en permanence, alors que j'ai essayé de m'en tenir éloigné le plus possible dès que je su tout ce que ça impliquait ! Vous connaissiez les conséquences, vous saviez que j'aurais à en souffrir... » _Il avait beau chercher, il ne réussissait pas à comprendre ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier. En quoi sa présence gênait-elle à ce point Snape ? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être uniquement dû à leur rancœur légendaire...

Plus étrange encore, les mots prononcés ensuite par Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête à leur tour : « _Nous savons vous et moi qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Severus. Vous tenir éloigné d'Harry aurait été bien pire, croyez moi. De plus, il n'y a qu'ici qu'il soit réellement en sécurité, et vous le savez tout comme moi... » _En quoi le tenir éloigné de Snape aurait-il pu être mauvais pour quiconque ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette inquiétude concernant sa sécurité ? Voldemort n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et ils étaient venus à bout de Bellatrix au cours de l'été, ainsi que de tous les Mangemorts déclarés. Le seul restant, du moins à la connaissance de Harry, était Lucius Malefoy. Mais ce dernier avait été relaxé par le Ministère lorsque l'on avait découvert que ses agissements étaient surtout motivés par les menaces qui pesaient sur sa famille du temps de Voldemort... Se pourrait-il qu'il en soit autrement, et que Lucius représente réellement un danger pour lui ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un autre Mangemort, ou même d'une menace toute autre, dont parlait Dumbledore ?

De plus en plus perdu, Harry sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Une fois encore, le directeur lui cachait des choses. Il ne suffisait visiblement pas qu'il ait dû passer toute son enfance et son adolescence du temps de Voldemort à être dirigé comme une marionnette dans le seul but de venir à bout du Mage Noir. Non, il fallait aussi que l'on continue à lui mentir, à lui dissimuler la vérité, à prendre des décisions sur son compte à sa place, même maintenant qu'il aurait enfin pu commencer à espérer avoir une vie normale. Mais il ne le tolérerait plus, désormais.

Décidé à obtenir des explications sur ce qu'il avait entendu, Harry quitta son lit une nouvelle fois, enfila un pantalon et sans plus se poser de questions prit la direction de la chambre de Severus. Arrivé face à la porte semblable à la sienne qu'il savait déboucher sur les appartements privés de Snape, Harry hésita un instant puis frappa deux coups secs contre le panneau de bois.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais l'absence totale de bruit derrière la porte lui laissa penser que soit Snape était sorti faire une ballade nocturne, soit il n'avait aucunement envie de lui faire la conversation. Que faire ? Pénétrer dans la pièce ne servirait à rien, la porte devait être verrouillée par un sort complexe et Harry n'était pas venu pour fouiner, il voulait simplement parler au Serpentard. Ce dernier ne répondant pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son lit. C'est dépité qu'il se recoucha et sombra finalement, après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, dans un sommeil agité.

Il marchait dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de Poudlard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, et il était seul. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de danger imminent, une menace. Une présence. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un mur, il se retrouva face à Snape. Ce dernier lui bloquait le passage, et il se dégageait de lui une aura à la fois terrifiante et... excitante.

L'homme ne prononça pas un mot et frôla sa joue d'une main pâle et froide. Douce. Si douce qu'Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations que ce contact faisait naître en lui. Il sentit que Snape se rapprochait, et bientôt son souffle effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'une langue timide effleurait la sienne en une caresse exquise.

Soudain, abandonnant toute douceur, l'homme quitta sa bouche et le plaqua contre le mur de pierres froides. Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux vers son visage, il croisa son regard : plus noir que jamais, brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, une lueur de désir brut et incontrôlable. Un rayon de lune vint éclairer son sourire menaçant : deux canines, dépassant de sa bouche entrouverte, brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Harry se réveilla en poussant un hurlement. Immédiatement, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir totalement de son cauchemar, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand et Snape surgit dans la pièce, une expression d'angoisse sur son visage aux traits tirés.

- Potter ! Qu'y a–t-il par Merlin ?

- Ne m'approchez pas, siffla Harry, la voix brisée, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Comprenant visiblement que son ancien élève ne plaisantait pas, Snape resta en retrait, se contentant de l'observer avec inquiétude.

- Que faites-vous là ? reprit Harry une fois que les battements de son cœur eurent reprit une vitesse normale et qu'il se soit assuré qu'il était bien assis dans son lit et non plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, Potter, vous avez poussé un hurlement à réveiller un mort. Je pense que nous pourrions qualifier ça de miracle si on ne vous a pas entendu jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Sa voix avait reprit son habituel ton glacial et méprisant, mais Harry constata qu'il affichait toujours un air légérement angoissé.

- Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar. Rien de plus, ajouta-t-il en détaillant Snape.

Oui, c'était ça, un simple cauchemar. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression que tout ça était si... réel ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi le regard de Snape était-il si dangereusement attirant ? Tentant de chasser cette idée, Harry eut un sursaut lorsqu'il vit que Severus s'était rapproché de lui et le jaugeait à présent de toute sa hauteur. Une douce odeur de tabac, loin d'être désagréable, se dégageait de lui. Peut être était-il en train de préparer une potion lorsqu'Harry s'était réveillé en hurlant ?

- Et sur quoi portait votre... cauchemar, Potter ? interrogea Snape, essayant de capter son regard.

- Je ne pense pas que ça vous concerne, répondit Harry d'une voix ferme que démentaient les légers tremblements de ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Il fixait le mur en face de lui, crispé par la proximité de Snape. Crispé surtout par l'attirance incompréhensible qu'il ressentait envers l'homme. Comme dans son rêve...

- Et moi je pense que si, au contraire, murmura Snape.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Si vous ne me dites pas de quoi il s'agit, je ne saurai pas quelle potion vous conviendra.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'une seule potion pour lutter contre les cauchemars, la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Mais Snape ayant été le professeur d'Harry, il savait à quel point il était ignorant au sujet des potions, et donc facile à berner.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de potions, répondit ce dernier d'un ton abrupt. Si le bruit vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à insonoriser la porte.

- J'ai conscience d'avoir une réputation de misanthrope égoïste, mais il y a des limites Potter. Je répugnerais à vous laisser vous époumoner dans votre chambre toutes les nuits.

_Tu parles, je suis sur que ça le ferait bien marrer oui..._

Je ne fais pas de cauchemars tous les soirs, répondit Harry sans toutefois réussir à dissimuler la pointe d'angoisse présente dans sa voix.

- Vous ne faites pas de cauchemars aussi _bruyants_ tous les soirs, mais vous en faites tout de même. Ne me mentez pas, reprit-il en coupant Harry, je le sais.

Harry ne répondit rien. Snape avait raison, il n'y avait que très rarement une nuit où il ne se réveillait pas en sueur dans son lit après un rêve particulièrement horrible. Quoi de plus normal, après ce qu'il avait vécu ? La mort de Sirius commençait à dater, mais celles de Lupin, de Luna, ou encore de Tonks et de Ginny, elles, étaient encore fraiches. Comment Snape savait-il qu'il en faisait des cauchemars, ça par contre c'était une autre histoire. Etait-il si bruyant que ça ?

Semblant deviner sa question silencieuse, Snape reprit la parole.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez, Potter.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça tout à l'heure.

Il avouait ainsi avoir surpris la discussion entre Snape et Dumbledore mais n'en avait cure. Cela ne sembla pas non plus déranger Snape qui se contenta de s'approcher silencieusement de la fenêtre.

Sans réussir à se l'expliquer, Harry en voulait plus à Dumbledore qu'à Snape. Il avait senti, dans la discussion entre le directeur et lui, qu'il n'était pas le plus à blâmer des deux. Il finit par se lever et rejoignit Severus, debout face à la fenêtre. Pendant quelques instants, aucun d'eux ne prononça un seul mot.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve de vous, dit-il enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Ce ne sont que des rêves, répondit abruptement le Serpentard. Rien de plus que des rêves, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Snape, à présent si proche de lui qu'il pouvait détailler chaque ombres de son visage. Visage qui, lorsqu'on le regardait ainsi, était loin d'être laid. Le nez, certes imposant, apportait du caractère et de l'harmonie à l'ensemble. Les yeux, noirs comme de l'encre, brillaient pourtant d'une lueur attirante. Et la bouche...

- Que des rêves... Oui... Oui, sans doute. La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été si proche de son ancien professeur. Sans le quitter des yeux, il reprit la parole.

- Je ne vous ai jamais cru, vous savez, lorsque vous disiez que cet été, vous vous étiez rapproché de moi uniquement pour mener à bien notre... mission. Je sais... je sais qu'il y avait autre chose. _Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes détournés de moi par la suite_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Vraiment ? répondit Snape en tentant de conserver une apparence distante et fermée. Il déglutit fortement lorsqu'Harry leva une main qui vint effleurer sa joue avec douceur.

- Potter... je pense que vous devriez retourner vous coucher dit-il tout en se dégageant légérement, demain il fera jour et...

_Pour que Snape en vienne à prononcer des aberrations telles que « demain il fera jour », il faut vraiment qu'il ne sache plus où il en est_, songea Harry avec un sourire intérieur.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente, car la seconde d'après ses lèvres, guidées par une force supérieure qu'il renonça à identifier, entrèrent délicatement en contact avec celles de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci amorça un mouvement de recul, puis, semblant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, resta totalement immobile, presque prostré, renonçant à arrêter cette bouche qui l'effleurait en de divines caresses. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une langue mutine venir lui effleurer les lèvres que sa conscience, qui s'était évanouie d'horreur, revint à elle et le fit repousser doucement le propriétaire de ladite langue.

Harry resta quelques secondes sans bouger, les yeux clos, savourant le flot d'émotions qui l'avait envahi, profitant du fait que sa conscience à lui n'était pas encore revenue pour lui hurler à quel point il était dingue. Lorsque le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se fut atténué, son regard croisa enfin celui de Snape. Ce dernier affichait une expression qui méritait à elle seule les sept années d'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à Harry : La bouche à demi entrouverte, il fixait son ancien élève comme si celui-ci venait de lui révéler une aventure particulièrement torride avec Trelawney.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes et déjà son visage reprenait son habituelle expression fermée alors qu'il faisait volte face, quittant la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

_Et avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas mes explications... _songea Harry.

* * *

Harry n'a pas ses explications (il les aura ne vous en faites pas pour lui, mais c'est pas sûr qu'il apprécie), mais pour vous, j'espère que les choses sont un peu plus claires concernant la condition de Snape maintenant ;) Le rêve d'Harry est là pour ça mdr. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il n'était pas trop court. J'attends vos reviews, avis et commentaires avec impatience !


	9. Retrouvailles et révélations

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, j'ai cru comprendre que le chapitre précédent était un peu court, donc j'ai essayé de faire mieux avec celui-ci ! Une fois encore je remercie tous ceux ayant laissé des reviews, leur nombre augmente de plus en plus et croyez moi, c'est la plus belle récompense que je puisse avoir ! Alors surtout continuez comme ça ^^ Au menu de ce nouveau chapitre, des révélations sur Drago, un Harry qui va ENFIN comprendre la signification du mot de passe de Snape (il aura mis le temps), et une petite escapade nocturne à Londres avec une vieille connaissance. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre IX - Retrouvailles et révélations**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, aucun événement notoire ne se produisit et une certaine routine s'installa dans le quotidien d'Harry. Il se levait chaque matin, prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle puis dispensait ses cours aux élèves de la première à la cinquième année, sans que rien ni personne ne vienne troubler cet ordre établi. Seuls les Serpentards lui avaient posé quelques soucis lorsqu'il les avait eus pour la première fois dans sa classe, mais il avait rapidement réussi à se faire respecter d'eux comme du restant des élèves, et il leur faisait désormais cours sans craindre d'incidents.

D'une certaine manière il trouvait son compte dans cette apparente monotonie, lui qui avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence à devoir se méfier de tout et de tout le monde appréciait de passer des journées paisibles. Pourtant, si d'apparence extérieure tout était calme, ce n'était pas le cas à l'intérieur ; Harry n'avait rien oublié de la discussion surprise entre Snape et Dumbledore, et surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser sans cesse au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son ancien professeur.

Ce dernier, justement, ne brillait pas par sa présence depuis ce fameux soir. C'est tout juste si Harry l'apercevait lorsqu'une fois ses cours terminés il rejoignait leur salon commun, avant que Snape ne disparaisse dans ses appartements privés, le laissant seul une fois de plus. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Hermione Granger pour deviner que Severus l'évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait, répugnant sans doute à se retrouver en la présence d'Harry après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Cette situation, si elle recelait certains avantages (le principal étant de ne plus avoir à subir les sarcasmes et autres remarques assassines de son ancien professeur), finit rapidement par déplaire à Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle le lundi suivant, après un week end entier passé totalement seul sans avoir la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien être passé Snape, Harry se rendit directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir dispensé ses cours. Le directeur l'accueillit comme à son habitude, avec moult sourires, regards pétillants et cookies à la banane.

- Que puis-je pour toi mon garçon ? interrogea-t-il finalement, après qu'Harry eut accepté la tasse de thé brûlante qu'il lui tendait.

- Et bien voilà je... je vais être franc, j'ai surpris la discussion entre le Professeur Snape et vous, l'autre soir.

Harry avait volontairement décidé de passer sous silence ce qui s'était ensuite produit entre Snape et lui, préférant commencer par demander des explications à Dumbledore sur ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Je dois bien reconnaitre que Severus n'a pas fait preuve de toute la discrétion nécessaire ce soir-là, répondit Dumbledore avec un fin sourire. Je comprends que les éclats de voix t'aient intrigué.

- Oui, et je... J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez de moi...

Cette fois ci, Dumbledore soupira doucement et reposa sa tasse de thé sur son bureau.

- Et j'imagine que tu es venu me demander des explications, Harry ? Quoi de plus normal, j'en conviens.

Harry acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

- Malheureusement, reprit Dumbledore, je ne crois pas être en mesure de répondre à tes attentes, Harry. Ce serait trahir la confiance du Professeur Snape que de te raconter certaines choses.

Harry était dérouté et passablement énervé par le refus de Dumbledore, mais comme toujours face au vieil homme il se sentit incapable de protester et se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air déçu.

- Toutefois, reprit le directeur, il me semble que demander à Severus de t'expliquer lui-même certaines choses ne portera préjudice à personne. Je tâcherai de lui en toucher un mot, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Harry.

De retour dans ses appartements, Harry repensa aux paroles de son directeur. Il appréciait son initiative mais la considérait comme vouée à l'échec. Qui serait assez fou pour penser que Snape accepterait de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit le concernant ? A moins que Dumbledore ne le force à le faire... Ainsi Harry apprendrait la vérité et lui, Albus, ne trahirait pas son employé. Toujours aussi fin stratège, décidément...

Le soir même, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber et qu'il n'avait pas croisé Snape de la journée, Harry essayait désespérément de discipliner les mèches rebelles de sa chevelure, passant en revue tous les sorts d'apparence qu'il connaissait, sans aucun résultat. Il avait en effet prévu de passer la soirée à Londres, où il avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione pour dîner, et envisageait ensuite d'aller se défouler dans une boite de nuit qu'il connaissait bien. Il lui fallait donc être présentable, et il aurait pu être satisfait de son apparence générale si ses cheveux n'avaient pas décidés, une fois de plus, de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Renonçant à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'eux, Harry rangea sa baguette et fit un tour sur lui-même, face au miroir. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir légérement moulant et une chemise d'un vert très foncé qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et dont le col légérement ouvert laissait voir la naissance de son torse hâlé. _Ça fera l'affaire_, songea-t-il en quittant l'appartement.

Il avait écrit à Hermione quelques jours auparavant pour lui donner de ses nouvelles et en avait profité pour lui proposer de la retrouver un soir à Londres, ce que la jeune femme avait accepté avec joie. Dans sa lettre, il lui racontait son quotidien de nouveau professeur, sa cohabitation avec Snape (passant évidemment certains... détails sous silence), et en avait profité pour lui poser une question dont il pensait qu'elle serait à même de connaitre la réponse : Il voulait connaitre la signification du mot de passe menant aux appartements de Snape. Ce détail le taraudait depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance dudit mot de passe, et malgré ses recherches il n'avait trouvé aucune potion ni aucun ingrédient portant ce nom étrange. Alors qu'il se demandait si Hermione aurait trouvé quelque chose à ce sujet, il finit par arriver aux limites de Poudlard et transplana aussitôt qu'il eut dépassé le portail.

Il atterrit sans encombre dans une petite ruelle sombre, une impasse en fait, où il n'y avait jamais personne. Rejoignant rapidement la rue principale, il prit la direction du restaurant où Hermione l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou et ils s'étreignirent avant de rentrer dans le restaurant. A peine assise, Hermione commença à le bombarder de questions, ce qui eut le mérite de faire beaucoup rire Harry.

- Hermione ! Du calme, tu vas nous faire une syncope, s'amusa-t-il. Pour te répondre, oui je vais bien, oui mon travail me plaît, non je n'ai pas encore tué Snape et oui, ta coiffure est très jolie ce soir.

- Excuse-moi Harry, répondit Hermione en rougissant, c'est que tu comprends je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

- J'en suis heureux aussi, Hermione. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas, toi ! Tes lettres ne me donnaient qu'une vague idée de ton quotidien.

- Oh Harry si tu savais, c'est passionnant ! Je n'ai jamais appris autant de choses en si peu de temps, et j'adore ça ! Alors bien sûr je n'ai que très peu de temps pour moi, mais ça n'a que peu d'importance, les cours et les professeurs sont tellement intéressants ! Je me suis d'ailleurs liée d'amitié avec mon professeur d'Etude des Runes, Archibald MacMillian. Figure toi que c'était un ami de Snape du temps où ils étaient étudiants !

- Ah oui ? interrogea Harry, beaucoup plus intéressé qu'il ne le laissait croire par cette dernière information.

Puis Harry l'écouta lui raconter sa vie d'étudiante, s'épancher sur ses cours préférés, et tous deux passèrent la suite du repas à parler et rire, évoquant de ça de là des souvenirs de Poudlard. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis longtemps. Il ne pensait plus à ses soucis, aux obligations que lui incombaient sa profession, aux cachoteries de Snape et Dumbledore. Il profitait simplement du bonheur de retrouver son amie de toujours, et de rire de choses simples avec elle, comme au bon vieux temps.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment de l'addition, Hermione parut étonnée de le voir sortir de l'argent Moldu, mais il lui assura avec un sourire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait passer une soirée à Londres. C'était vrai, il avait découvert la vie nocturne sur le tard, lorsque Dumbledore avait accepté qu'il passe ses étés ailleurs que chez les Dursley, et il aimait en profiter maintenant qu'il le pouvait. C'est pourquoi il venait donc de temps en temps dans ce quartier de Londres, réputé pour ses restaurants et ses boites de nuit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint la rue, Hermione lui demanda s'il avait prévu quelque chose pour la suite de la soirée et Harry l'entraina alors avec un sourire dans une petite rue adjacente où se trouvait le Starlight, un club qu'il connaissait pour y être venu plusieurs fois. L'ambiance y était tamisée, la musique n'était pas assourdissante et rien n'obligeait à danser si l'on préférait s'asseoir et discuter autour de quelques verres. Connaissant Hermione, Harry se doutait qu'elle choisirait cette option et prit donc directement la direction d'un petit salon à l'écart où ils s'installèrent et commandèrent des boissons. Après s'être assise à côté d'Harry, Hermione jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de la salle et sur les danseurs qui se déhanchaient un peu plus loin.

- Harry... Nous... nous sommes dans une boite... homosexuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? interrogea Harry avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de son amie.

- Absolument pas, tu me connais ! Je... Je me demandais simplement... Si tu venais souvent...

Harry comprit alors la question qu'Hermione se posait et fut heureux de ne pas avoir à venir lui-même sur le sujet. C'était en effet l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait demandé à son amie de venir ce soir : il était décidé à lui faire part de son attirance pour les hommes, à présent qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas qu'une lubie.

- Je... Non, je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois. C'est... C'est que je voulais te dire Hermione, je crois que... Que je suis homosexuel. J'en suis même certain.

A présent qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute, Harry se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Il espérait simplement que son amie ne le prendrait pas mal, mais lorsqu'elle l'attira vers elle et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle lui rappela Mrs. Weasley, il sut qu'elle comprenait et ne le jugeait pas.

- Je suis heureuse que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler, Harry. Et sache que ça ne changera jamais rien entre nous, peu importe que tu aimes les filles ou les garçons.

- Merci, Hermione. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de récent ? Ou bien tu l'as toujours su ?

- Non, c'est récent. Enfin... Disons que mes certitudes sont récentes. Il y a eu quelques mois durant lesquels je me demandais si ce n'étaient pas de simples lubies... Mais non.

- Par chance, reprit Hermione avec un ton que l'on aurait pu qualifier de professoral, l'homosexualité est une chose bien mieux tolérée dans le monde sorcier que Moldu.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Harry avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se renseigner sur le sujet.

- Oui ! Personne ne jugera un sorcier s'il décide de faire sa vie avec un autre homme. Seules les très grandes familles de sorciers au sang pur ont encore une mauvaise image de l'homosexualité, mais c'est surtout dû au fait qu'ils répugneraient à voir leur lignée s'éteindre faute de descendance... C'est pourquoi certains sorciers n'assument pas leur homosexualité et la vivent en secret de leur famille. Je sais que l'arrière grand-père de Drago a essayé, en son temps, de faire voter un décret punissant les couples homosexuels. Comme tu t'en doute, et malgré son influence, il n'a jamais réussi à réunir suffisamment de voix.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Drago soit homophobe, tiens.

Hermione eut alors un petit rire qui fit hausser les sourcils à Harry.

- Tu te trompes grandement, Harry ! Si tu savais les stratagèmes inventés par Drago l'année dernière pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec Zabini...

- HEIN ?? ZABINI ?! S'exclama Harry en manquant de s'étouffer. Mais... Mais... Ils... Ils sont homos tous les deux ?!

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Harry ! Je t'ai dis que c'était quelque chose de courant, dans le monde sorcier ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi Malefoy et Zabini ne pourraient pas l'être, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des opinions et surtout des familles peu recommandables que leur sexualité subit le même sort. Mais ils illustrent parfaitement l'exemple que je te donnais tout à l'heure, ils doivent s'aimer en cachette de leur famille.

- Mais... Hermione enfin, comment sais-tu qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

- Harry, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, souviens-toi que j'ai été préfète en chef lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard... C'est moi qui débusquais les couples d'amoureux cachés dans les salles de classe vides, le soir...

Harry eut alors la vision de Malefoy et Zabini étroitement enlacés dans une salle de classe et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer Hermione.

Une fois le choc de cette révélation passé, Harry se sentit véritablement soulagé par sa discussion avec Hermione. La culture de cette fille avait parfois du bon ! C'est donc confiant et heureux qu'il passa le reste de la soirée sur la piste de danse, sous les yeux amusés (et protecteurs) de sa meilleure amie. Rapidement, plusieurs hommes se retrouvèrent à danser autour de lui, et Harry, s'il en avait douté jusque là, eut la confirmation que oui, il plaisait. Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de vivre une aventure avec qui que ce soit ce soir là, et ce fut donc sans regrets qu'il quitta finalement la boite de nuit bras dessus bras dessous avec Hermione, riants et insouciants.

Au moment de se séparer, Harry la serra une fois encore dans ses bras et la remercia pour sa compréhension et son écoute.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu sais que je serai toujours présente pour toi. Tu peux tout me dire.

Harry hocha la tête, la vision de Snape s'insinuant dans son esprit comme pour lui sussurer _« vraiment tout ? », _mais il s'empressa de la chasser et embrassa son amie avant de faire demi tour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, il entendit Hermione revenir rapidement sur ses pas.

- Au fait Harry ! J'allais presque oublier, mais j'ai réussi à trouver ce que voulait dire le mot dont tu me demandais la signification dans ta dernière lettre.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte face, le coeur battant.

- C'est une anagramme, reprit Hermione. Rahortrypte est l'anagramme d'Harry Potter. C'est simpliste ! Allez, à la prochaine Harry !

Et elle transplana, le laissant seul dans la nuit. Seul avec ses interrogations. Et un léger, très léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

BON, c'est pas tout mais maintenant il a deux fois plus d'explications à demander à Snape ! :DJe sens que ce dernier ne va pas être très heureux d'apprendre que son mot de passe a été décrypté, et qui plus est par le principal concerné ! Mais ça lui apprendra aussi, à faire des anagrames =p_ Tsss tss. _


	10. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Eh oui, déjà. Et comme de coutume, je commence par un immense merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos avis, vos commentaires, vos questions... Vos réactions, en somme. C'est toujours un plaisir dont je ne me lasse pas. Ensuite, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits de ce chapitre car il a son importance : il suffit de voir le titre pour comprendre que Snape va peut être enfin se décider à avouer certaines choses à Harry ;) Mais que ce dernier ne se réjouisse pas trop, ça ne sera pas forcément très agréable à entendre... Bonne lecture, quoi qu'il en soit !

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre X - Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Harry aurait dû transplaner, revenir à Poudlard et rentrer se coucher, après tout il était tard et il avait des cours à assurer le lendemain. Mais son esprit bouillonnait tellement qu'il se résolut à marcher, essayant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

C'était proprement irréel. Soit Hermione s'était trompée et Rahortrypte n'était absolument pas l'anagramme d'Harry Potter, soit Snape avait bel et bien choisi son nom comme mot de passe. Et comme Hermione ne se trompait jamais... Harry eut soudain envie de sauter de joie et de crier tout en courant à travers la rue, mais la dignité, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, l'en empêcha.

Sans réussir à se l'expliquer, il ressentait une excitation sans borne depuis qu'il avait entendu les explications d'Hermione. C'était comme si quelque chose d'enfoui en lui était ressorti à la surface, ou qu'un champ de possibilité infini s'ouvrait devant ses yeux, ou que ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde venait de se réaliser, ou tout ça à la fois. Mais c'était absurde, il fallait qu'il se résonne.

_Bien_, songea-t-il, _quelles sont les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Snape à choisir mon nom comme mot de passe pour ses appartements ?_

Alors que ses pas le guidaient machinalement à travers des rues plongées dans la nuit, Harry chercha une solution à cette énigme. Etait-ce volontaire de la part de Snape ? Avait-il délibérément choisi ce mot de passe dans le but qu'Harry cherche à le décoder ? Oui, ça devait forcément être le cas. Snape était un être intelligent, il fallait au moins lui laisser ça, et en tout cas pas assez naïf pour penser une seule seconde qu'Harry ne chercherait pas à connaitre la signification de son mot de passe. Mais alors pourquoi ? A quoi jouait l'homme ? Essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ?

Lorsqu'Harry se résolut enfin à transplaner pour Poudlard, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Snape à faire ce choix, et les questions tournaient encore dans sa tête quand il pénétra dans le salon où crépitait un agréable feu de bois. A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce que la porte du bureau de Snape s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre ce dernier qui s'avança droit vers Harry dans un tourbillon de robes noires, l'air particulièrement furieux.

- Puis-je savoir où vous étiez, Potter ? Questionna-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix était lourd de menaces, et son haleine sentait l'alcool. Harry se demanda un instant s'il avait passé la soirée seul, à boire, et à l'attendre.

- Je ne pense que pas que cela vous concerne, répondit-il en toisant l'homme face à lui.

Après ce qu'Hermione lui avait révélé concernant le mot de passe, il se sentait d'humeur à affronter l'homme. Sans doute était-ce la perspective d'avoir quelque chose à utiliser contre lui...

- Cessez donc cette insolence ! Cracha Snape. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous... tolère sous mon toit que vous devez vous croire tout permis !

- Je ne suis plus votre élève, désormais, répondit Harry ! Je n'ai plus aucun compte à vous rendre, et croyez bien que si j'avais le choix, je logerais n'importe où plutôt qu'ici !

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais à ces mots Snape eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Harry l'avait frappé. Le regard qu'il lui envoya était plus haineux que jamais et Harry, malgré sa colère, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Snape était tout simplement effrayant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme s'énervait en sa présence, mais cette fois-ci, il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel être doué d'un tant soit peu de raison.

Mais Harry n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de raisonnable.

- Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas resté éveillé simplement pour savoir où j'étais parti, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il en essayant de capter le regard de Snape qui avait détourné les yeux. _Non mais c'est vrai par Merlin_, songea-t-il, _ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre importance à ses yeux ! Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire, de savoir où je passe mes soirées ?_

- Allez vous coucher, Potter. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Et moi je crois qu'au contraire, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait par son prénom, et il savait que Snape n'apprécierait pas du tout l'initiative. Mais il voulait attirer son attention, et ça ne manqua pas. Il sentit le regard furieux de l'homme sur son dos alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un fauteuil et y prenait place.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, Potter, cingla-t-il d'une voix à faire geler les enfers.

- Et moi je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à utiliser mon nom comme mot de passe pour vos appartements, Snape, répondit Harry sans se démonter le moins du monde.

Il était assis et tournait le dos à Snape, ce qui lui fit manquer l'expression de pur ébahissement mêlé d'horreur qui s'afficha sur le visage de Severus. Expression qui ne dura qu'un instant, alors que l'habituel masque imperturbable propre à l'ancien espion reprenait déjà ses droits.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? Interrogea Snape d'une voix blanche alors qu'il prenait place - s'effondrait aurait été plus exact - dans un fauteuil et conjurait un verre d'alcool qu'il amena à ses lèvres.

_Tiens, il ne cherche même pas à nier…_ nota mentalement Harry.

- J'ai deviné, mentit-il.

Snape ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un air impénétrable comme s'il essayait de savoir si Harry lui disait la vérité ou non. Alors que le Gryffondor pensait qu'il allait enfin se mettre à lui parler, il se contenta de baisser la tête sur son verre de Brandy, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts fins. Finalement, Harry rompit le silence qui menaçait de devenir pesant.

- Alors ? Je pense avoir droit à quelques explications...

Snape releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se détacher.

- Je vous ai dis qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que vous ignoriez, Potter.

- Et bien justement, autant commencer tout de suite par m'en expliquer quelques unes, rétorqua Harry sans quitter Snape des yeux. Qu'il avait beaux, remarqua-t-il. _C'est pas le sujet... _Dites moi la vérité... reprit-il en dardant sur Snape un regard qu'il aurait aimé moins suppliant.

Snape soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Je ne me suis pas éloigné de vous uniquement à cause de votre nomination, cet été.

Harry s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape lui avouait une chose aussi... insignifiante, ni quel était le rapport avec le fameux mot de passe, mais il le laissa continuer, curieux de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Il y a eu autre chose. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais vous en parler. De ne jamais en parler à personne, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Vous souvenez-vous du sort que Bellatrix Lestrange m'avait lancé ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry. J'étais avec vous ce jour là.

- En effet. C'est là que tout a... commencé.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil, n'essayant même plus de masquer son impatience.

- Ce sort... Les médicomages n'ont jamais su me l'expliquer. Personne ne semblait le connaitre, ni même savoir quels effets il aurait sur moi, à long terme. Lorsque je me suis réveillé de mon coma à Sainte Mangouste, je pensais véritablement être sorti d'affaire.

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce jour de juillet où Severus avait enfin pu quitter l'hôpital et reprendre une vie normale.

- Pourtant, les symptômes ont commencé à se faire sentir dès le lendemain. Au début, je ne m'en suis pas inquiété, il ne s'agissait que de saignements inexpliqués, j'ai mis ça sur le compte des potions que l'on m'avait administrées pendant mon coma. Mais rapidement, d'autres phénomènes ont fait leur apparition. J'ai fini par aller voir Dumbledore, espérant qu'il aurait une solution.

- Et alors ? Osa Harry. Il était troublé de voir que Snape lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour se confier à lui, et plus que tout, il brûlait d'en savoir plus. Snape soupira profondément.

- Alors Albus m'a été d'une grande aide, comme souvent, répondit-il. Il a su m'expliquer la raison de mes différents symptômes, ainsi que leurs inévitables conséquences, pour moi mais aussi pour mon... entourage.

Severus se tut et ferma les yeux, buvant une longue gorgée de Brandy. S'il ne s'était pas agi de lui, Harry aurait juré qu'il avait l'air éprouvé. Le Serpentard sembla lire la question silencieuse dans son regard, car il reposa son verre et darda ses yeux dans les siens.

- Le sort dont Bellatrix Lestrange a usé contre moi était loin d'être ordinaire, Potter. Il a agit comme une malédiction. Une vengeance destinée à me faire payer ma trahison envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sort, loin de me plonger dans un simple coma, m'a condamné pour l'éternité. Et... Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était particulièrement difficile. Et la personne qui se trouvait avec moi à ce moment-là, à savoir vous, Potter... s'en trouve elle aussi affectée.

Il y eut alors un profond silence. Harry ne comprenait pas, ou ne comprenait que trop bien, il ne savait pas. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir savoir.

- Ce sort a fait de moi un vampire, Potter. Et de vous... Mon calice.

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, incapable de croiser le regard de son ancien professeur qui lui faisait face. Au fond, il s'en doutait. Ou s'il ne s'en doutait pas du tout, mais alors comment expliquer que cette révélation n'ait pas plus d'effet sur lui ? Pourquoi ne criait-il pas, pourquoi n'insultait-il pas Snape et le monde entier, pourquoi restait-il simplement assis dans ce fauteuil devenu soudain si profond ? Pourquoi sentait-il les larmes, humides et froides, salées dans sa bouche, couler sur ses joues ? Et pourquoi cette main à la peau si douce prenait-elle la peine de les essuyer ? Il aurait juré entendre des mots d'excuse, comme un murmure. Mais peut-être avait-il rêvé. Seul le bourdonnement sourd qui résonnait à ses oreilles semblait réel.

Se secouant mentalement, Harry releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Snape posé sur lui dans une expression que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'inquiète. L'homme, qui s'était accroupi près du fauteuil d'Harry, se releva et le contempla quelques instants avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

- Vous disiez... que si vous vous étiez éloigné de moi cet été, ce n'était pas à cause de ma nomination... Mais alors pourquoi ? interrogea Harry tout en essayant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

- Au début, parce que je refusais ce que je commençais alors à éprouver à votre égard, Potter. Des sentiments étranges, inexplicables. Par la suite, après que Dumbledore m'eut expliqué ma... situation, je vous ai tenu éloigné parce que je craignais de ne pas réussir à me... contrôler, en votre présence.

Snape avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un souffle, comme s'il répugnait à l'avouer.

- Lorsque j'ai appris votre nomination, reprit-il, j'ai été pris de panique. Moi qui n'espérait rien de plus que de me retrouver aussi loin que possible de vous, voilà que j'allais être obligé de vous côtoyer tous les jours.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry.

- C'est pourtant simple, Potter, répondit Snape en soupirant. Le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange ayant fait de vous mon calice, nous sommes désormais... liés, plus intimement que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mais tant que le lien n'est pas finalisé, je dois vous avouer que votre présence à mes côtés m'est... difficile. Pour autant, me tenir éloigné de vous trop longtemps m'est impossible. D'où ma réaction à votre retour, ce soir.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien. Tout était confus dans son esprit, et il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs de cours, il ne se rappelait que de bribes d'informations concernant les vampires et leur calice. Qu'était censé faire un calice, déjà ? N'était-il pas désigné en quelque sorte comme la réserve de sang personnelle du vampire qui l'avait choisi ? Mais Snape ne l'avait pas choisi... Est ce que pour autant...

- Avez-vous étudié les vampires lors de vos cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potter ? Interrogea soudainement Snape en le tirant de ses pensées.

- Oui, mais... je n'en ai que peu de souvenirs, avoua Harry.

- Et que savez-vous de la relation qui existe entre un vampire et son calice ?

Devant l'air contrit du Gryffondor, Snape soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

- Je ne peux vous en vouloir, le sujet des calices n'est évoqué que brièvement lors des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il existe des livres sur le sujet, mais j'imagine qu'hormis Miss Granger, aucun élève n'a jamais pris le temps de s'y intéresser et...

Mais Snape s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'il réalisa que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur les joues de son ancien élève. En une fraction de seconde, il fut à ses côtés et le fit se lever pour lui faire face. Relevant son menton d'une main, il plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude.

- Potter, calmez-vous, intima-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. J'ai conscience que les révélations de ce soir ne sont pas des plus agréables, et je n'ai aucune peine à imaginer le chamboulement qu'elles doivent créer en vous. Je sais que vous vous poser beaucoup de questions, je sais aussi que vous avez peur des réponses que je pourrais vous apporter. Mais nous avons le temps, Potter. Je vous expliquerai tout ce que notre... situation implique, pour vous, pour votre avenir, pour votre vie. Mais pas maintenant, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Vous êtes épuisé, et vous en avez suffisamment entendu pour ce soir. Allez vous coucher, et tâchez de ne plus y penser.

Si l'on avait dit à Harry que Snape lui parlerait de cette façon un jour, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais le Gryffondor était trop bouleversé pour s'en préoccuper, et il se contenta d'obéir, reléguant au loin la petite voix qui lui criait qu'il était majeur et libre d'aller se coucher quand il en aurait envie. Pour l'instant, ce dont il avait envie, c'était de ne plus entendre le rire dément de Bellatrix, de ne plus penser à tout ce que les révélations de ce soir signifiaient, de ne plus se préoccuper des questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Quelques temps plus tard, et après avoir bu une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves administrée par Snape, Harry sombra enfin dans un sommeil bienfaiteur. Il ne remarqua ni la main qui s'attarda sur son visage en une douce caresse, ni le regard que Snape posa sur lui. Un regard qui, s'il avait perdu de sa froideur habituelle, n'en était pas moins rempli de désir. Et de soif.

* * *

BON, ben voilà une bonne chose de faite ! :D J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis concernant la façon dont Snape a annoncé ça à Harry... J'avoue que ce n'était pas facile à écrire, et j'ai beaucoup hésité par rapport à la réaction de Harry. J'attends vos reviews pour savoir si vous avez apprécié ^^ Oh, et pour les impatients, sachez que le prochain chapitre devrait normalement être... mordant ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus :D


	11. Ce que les livres n'apprennent pas

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne peux pas commencer ce nouveau chapitre sans vous dire un immense MERCI pour vos très nombreuses reviews. C'est bien simple, le chapitre précédent est celui qui en a recolté le plus depuis le début de la fic ! Et j'ai dépassé (et pas qu'un peu) la barre symbolique des 100 reviews, alors vraiment, sincèrement, merci merci et encore merci ! Pour vous signifier ma gratitude :D, j'ai obéis à vos ordres et pondu un chapitre long, très long :D Et qui a son importance ! Je ne vous dis rien, juste ce que nous réserve ce chapitre 11 : Un Harry qui se renseigne sur sa nouvelle condition (et qui n'aime pas tout ce qu'il apprend), une discussion avec Snape, et bien sûr, comme promis, la petite morsure finale que nous attendions tous ;) Avec des surprises en prime ! Bonne lecture à tous.

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas une déesse aimée et reconnue de qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Non non je vous jure, je le saurai sinon. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre XI - Ce que les livres n'apprennent pas**

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Harry hagard et échevelé qui fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, des valises de cernes sous les yeux. En s'asseyant à la table des professeurs, et constatant que ses collègues se contentaient de lui envoyer quelques regards interrogateurs sans oser lui adresser la parole, Harry se sentit soulagé de ne plus être élève : Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir à justifier son état auprès d'un Ron trop curieux et d'une Hermione trop anxieuse. Le silence poli de ses collègues lui convenait mieux, et il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le petit-déjeuner, se contentant de forcer son estomac à accepter les morceaux de brioche qu'il lui offrait.

Les cours de ce mercredi matin se déroulèrent dans une atmosphère calme et studieuse, les élèves ayant visiblement compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire de vagues ce jour-là. Après avoir enseigné le sortilège d'Homomorphus à une classe de Pouffsouffle de deuxièmes années et fait une démonstration du sortilège Mobilicorpus aux troisièmes années de Gryffondor, c'est avec un soulagement certain qu'Harry accueillit la pause du déjeuner. Il n'avait absolument pas faim, mais ne désirait rien plus que de se retrouver seul un moment dans son bureau. De plus, il avait prévu de passer à la bibliothèque emprunter quelques livres qui, il l'espérait, l'aideraient à en savoir un peu plus sur sa nouvelle condition. De retour dans sa salle de classe, il passa le restant du déjeuner seul, absorbé par la contemplation silencieuse du saule cogneur qui s'agitait doucement dans la brise.

Si le Gryffondor s'était impliqué dans ses cours de la matinée – tout du moins physiquement, son esprit étant quant à lui totalement ailleurs – il n'en fut pas de même pour ceux de l'après midi, consacrés uniquement aux Serpentards et Gryffondors de cinquième année. L'idée du cours était venue à Harry pendant la nuit, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il demanda à ses élèves de rédiger un essai de trois pages sur les vampires, leur état, leurs particularités et leurs besoins, en s'appuyant sur le chapitre que leur manuel consacrait à cette créature. Le silence se fit rapidement, et l'on entendit bientôt plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

Le choix d'Harry de faire rédiger un essai aux élèves lui laissait une totale liberté, et en l'occurrence, la possibilité de se concentrer sur les ouvrages qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque à l'heure du déjeuner. L'avantage d'être un professeur, c'est que tous les livres et grimoires lui étaient désormais accessibles, même ceux que Mrs. Pince cachaient soigneusement dans la réserve et qui lui avaient valu un regard sombre lorsqu'il les avait empruntés. _« Tout savoir des vampires » _était de ceux-ci. Après avoir vérifié que tous ses élèves étaient soigneusement plongés dans la rédaction de leur essai, Harry ouvrit le grimoire et commença à lire.

_**Chapitre 1 : Quelques notions de base.**_

_**Qu'est ce qu'un vampire ?**_

_Un vampire est un être humain, homme ou femme (bien qu'il y ait une très grande majorité de vampires hommes, sans qu'aucune explication plausible ne puisse l'expliquer) dont l'une des particularités principale, outre le fait de s'abreuver de sang, est de n'être ni mort, ni vivant. Le vampire est en principe immortel, dans le sens où il ne peut mourir de mort naturelle ou de maladie. Toutefois, il est possible de le vaincre, et nous y reviendront dans le chapitre « Comment vaincre un vampire. » _

Harry se retint de sourire à l'idée que ce serait toujours un chapitre qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lire, à moins que Snape ne se montre vraiment insupportable.

_**Comment devient-on un vampire ?**_

_Contrairement aux sorciers, on ne nait pas vampire, on le devient. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen connu pour transformer un être humain en vampire : la morsure d'un autre vampire, à ne pas confondre avec le lien de caliçage, dont nous parlerons plus loin. Cette morsure peut être effectuée en divers endroits du corps, là encore à la différence du lien de caliçage, et consiste pour le vampire à s'abreuver d'une partie du sang de sa victime. Tout le sang ne doit pas être consommé, sous peine de voir la victime décéder d'exsanguination. La morsure d'un vampire est une souffrance décrite comme atroce, qui laisse la victime dans un état proche de la mort durant plusieurs jours, avant que la transformation n'opère définitivement. _

_**Pourquoi les vampires s'attaquent-ils aux êtres humains ?**_

_Lorsqu'un vampire s'attaque à un homme ou à une femme, c'est la plupart du temps parce que la partie « animale » de son être, que nous appellerons la bête, a pris le dessus sur « l'humain » (pour autant que l'on puisse qualifier un vampire d'humain – le débat est toujours en cours aujourd'hui.) Lorsque cela se produit, le vampire n'est alors plus capable de se maitriser, et aucun des substituts sanguins qu'il pourrait se procurer ne serait suffisant. _

_Toutefois, nombreux sont les vampires qui réussissent à dompter la bête présente en eux et se satisfont de substituts, évitant ainsi de transformer les malheureux qui croiseraient leur route._

_**Comment font les vampires pour se passer de sang ?**_

_Autant le dire tout de suite : c'est impossible. Un vampire ne peut se passer de sang, c'est un fluide vital pour lui, au même titre que l'eau pour les êtres humains. Fort heureusement, il existe de nombreux substituts, appelés substituts sanguins, qui permettent aux vampires de bénéficier des vertus du sang indispensables à leur survie sans pour autant s'attaquer aux êtres humains. Qu'il s'agisse de potions particulièrement complexes, de sang d'animaux sauvages ou même, dans de rares cas, de transfusion (techniques moldues consistant à prélever une certaine quantité de sang à être humain), ces substituts sont bien souvent le quotidien du vampire, surtout si ce dernier est inséré dans la société et répugne à s'attaquer aux êtres humains pour survivre._

_Pourtant, il est primordial de savoir qu'aucun substitut, aussi bien préparé qu'il puisse être, ne remplacera jamais le sang humain, qui plus est le sang d'un calice. _

_Cela nous amène au second chapitre de cet ouvrage._

Harry releva la tête et jeta un œil à l'ensemble des élèves présent face à lui. Tous semblaient occupés à leur rédaction, il se replongea donc dans sa lecture.

_**Chapitre 2 : Le vampire et son calice – Un lien unique.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'un calice ?**_

_Un calice est un être vivant, le plus souvent humain - même s'il est possible (mais fortement déconseillé) de se lier à un animal – qui sert en quelque sorte de réserve de sang personnelle à un vampire. Le lien unissant un vampire à son calice est bien plus fort et bien plus puissant que la plupart des relations habituelles, qu'il s'agisse de relations entre Moldus, sorciers ou autres. En effet, loin de n'être qu'une réserve de sang frais, le calice devient l'unique compagnon du vampire, et les sentiments qui les lient ne peuvent être décrits par quelqu'un d'extérieur au couple tant ils sont forts._

Harry était perplexe. Alors comme ça, Snape et lui étaient censés... s'aimer ? Et pas qu'un peu, si l'on se fiait au grimoire...

_**Tous les vampires ont-ils un calice ?**_

_Loin de là. A vrai dire, les unions vampires-calices sont même plutôt rares. Il est important de noter que les vampires eux-mêmes sont des créatures que l'on ne rencontre que peu fréquemment, et que bon nombre d'entre eux se satisfont d'une vie alternée entre les substituts sanguins et les parties de chasse, ne prenant donc jamais de calice. L'une des raisons de cet état de fait, outre l'union éternelle avec un autre être vivant qu'engendre le lien de caliçage et qui peut en effrayer certains, est qu'il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer son « âme sœur », la personne avec qui l'envie de se lier apparait comme une évidence. _

_**Comment un vampire choisit-il son calice ?**_

_Je l'ai dis, le fait de prendre un calice, même s'il est rare, reste un événement d'une importance primordiale dans l'existence d'un vampire. Le plus souvent, le lien se fait entre deux personnes qui éprouvaient déjà de forts sentiments amoureux avant même que le vampire ne se transforme, et qui désirent se prouver leur fidélité et leur amour. Dans ce cas, les deux parties verront leurs sentiments s'accroitre une fois liés, pour se transformer en une relation unique. _

_Parfois, aussi, il arrive que le vampire ressente des sentiments extrêmement forts pour un non-vampire, et qu'il décide, d'un commun accord ou non, d'en faire son calice. Il est toutefois fortement déconseillé de se lier à quelqu'un qui ne le désire pas : Le lien ne sera jamais finalisé, et il n'en résultera qu'une grande souffrance mutuelle. _

_**Quelles sont les particularités du lien vampire-calice ?**_

_Dès la mise en place du lien, le vampire commencera à ressentir un vif besoin de protection envers son calice. Ce besoin de protection peut varier en fonction du caractère du vampire et de l'intensité du lien, mais il est commun à tous les vampires ayant un calice. _

_Une autre particularité du lien, c'est la possibilité qu'a le vampire de percevoir les sentiments et les sensations de son calice, du moins tant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne pas trop de lui. Cette particularité peut être occultée par le calice, mais cela lui demandera alors un effort particulièrement pénible pour de bien piètres résultats. De plus, si le vampire peut sans peine ressentir les émotions de son calice, l'inverse est nettement moins courant et demande que le lien soit particulièrement fort. _

_Il est impossible de citer toutes les particularités du lien vampire-calice. Toutefois, la plus importante semble être l'attachement particulier que les deux parties ressentent l'une pour l'autre, la souffrance ressentie s'ils sont séparés, ainsi que la complicité qui les lies l'une à l'autre._

_Et ben, c'est pas gagné... _songea Harry.

_**Comment le lien se met-il en place ?**_

_Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour un vampire de faire d'un être vivant son calice : La morsure. Toutefois, si le principe est le même que pour la transformation en vampire, le processus diffère en certains points. _

_Tout d'abord, le vampire doit impérativement mordre la vaine jugulaire de son futur calice, et aucun autre endroit, contrairement à la morsure « traditionnelle » qui peut s'effectuer sur les veines du poignet ou encore à l'aine. _

Harry frissonna.

_Ensuite, le vampire doit lui-même offrir un peu de son sang au futur calice, en s'infligeant une coupure superficielle qu'il portera à la bouche de son calice. Ainsi, l'échange de fluide est réciproque, et les deux êtres liés. _

Harry grimaça.

_Enfin, et ce n'est pas la particularité la moins importante, le lien, pour être finalisé, doit être consommé. Entendez par là que le vampire et son calice doivent impérativement avoir une relation sexuelle dans les cinq jours suivant la morsure._

Harry hurla.

Intérieurement, s'entend.

Le vrai Harry lui se contenta de laisser tomber son livre sur le bureau dans un fracas qui fit sursauter toute la classe et lui valut le regard interrogatif d'une vingtaine de paire d'yeux braqués sur lui. Fort heureusement, Merlin, qui devait avoir pitié de lui et on le comprend, décida que les deux heures de cours étaient terminées et fit retentir la cloche, signifiant que les élèves pouvaient disposer.

_En d'autres termes_, songea Harry, _cassez-vous et laissez moi mourir._

Une fois que toute la classe fut vide d'élèves – qui avaient renoncés à poser la moindre question devant les regards noirs d'Harry qui auraient rivalisés sans mal avec ceux du Potionneux 4 étages plus bas – le Gryffondor s'effondra dans son fauteuil et renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Son cœur battait la chamade, semblant décidé à quitter le navire qu'était son corps avant d'être le témoin malheureux des ébats d'un vampire et de son futur calice.

_- ..faire.ça. Non, c'est même pas que je ne peux pas, c'est que je ne VEUX pas faire ça ! Bordel !_

_- Et pourtant, tu n'aurais pas dis non, dans d'autres circonstances..._

_- Toi, la petite voix, je t'ai pas sonné. C'est pas parce que j'ai peut être UN PEU fantasmouillé vaaaaguement sur Snape dans des moments de PUR égarement inconscients et totalement dénués..._

_- Oui oui, bieeeen sûr..._

_- Bon. Snape. Je dois parler à Snape._

Et ignorant son éternelle petite voix qui semblait particulièrement en forme ce jour-là, Harry rangea à la hâte les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque dans son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et prit la direction de la salle des professeurs.

Il ne s'y rendait que rarement, non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas la compagnie de ses désormais collègues, mais l'endroit était toujours surpeuplé, et l'atmosphère suffocante en raison de l'obsession de Trelawney de faire brûler de l'encens partout.

_Et visiblement aujourd'hui n'est pas différent des autres jours_, songea-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle exigüe et fortement parfumée.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il à l'unisson, le Professeur Snape est-il là ?

Aussitôt le silence se fit, et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait là Sybille, bien évidemment, à se demander quand est-ce qu'elle travaillait celle-là, entortillées dans ses châles et le nez plongé dans un verre de Xeres. Le Professeur Chourave, dont les cheveux crépus encombraient encore un peu plus l'espace, et à qui l'on devait le foisonnement de plantes diverses et variées qui se chargeaient d'occuper les quelques centimètres restant. Albus aussi, qui ne répugnait pas, malgré son statut, à partager un moment avec ses employés, et qui était en cet instant même courbé en deux pour récupérer les Noises que le distributeur de bonbons lui avait avalées. Il y avait même Rusard, plongé dans sa lecture mensuelle de « J'élève mon chat ».

Tout ce petit monde n'avait bien sûr pas entendu un traitre mot de ce qu'Harry avait demandé, mais ça n'empêcha pas Dumbledore de se redresser, les bras grands ouverts, et d'accueillir Harry avec la bienveillance qui était la sienne.

- Harry mon garçon ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta venue en ce lieu ?

- J'ai demandé si le Professeur Snape était là, répéta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait poli, ou du moins acceptable.

Il y eut un silence, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole sans perdre son sourire.

- Et bien non Harry, le Professeur Snape est actuellement en train de donner un cours ! Mais il n'en aura plus pour longtemps, si mes souvenirs sont bons il termine dans une petite demi heure. Je t'en prie, assied-toi en l'attendant ! ajouta le vieux directeur avec un grand sourire qui ne réussit pourtant pas à décrisper Harry.

- Non je... c'est gentil à vous Professeur mais... Je vais aller me reposer dans mes appartements. Enfin dans ceux de... Bref. Bonne fin de journée, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons, indifférent au regard inquiet que Dumbledore lui lança.

Si les conversations reprirent immédiatement après son départ, Harry se doutait que Dumbledore n'ignorait rien de son mal-être, et qu'il ferait tout pour l'interroger à ce sujet en temps voulu. C'était le propre du vieil homme que de vouloir toujours l'aider. _Malheureusement_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon des cachots,_ il ne pourra rien pour moi cette fois-ci..._

La demi-heure qu'Harry passa à attendre Snape dans le salon lui sembla interminable. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée, qui semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à égrener les minutes avec une lenteur exaspérante. Lorsqu'enfin la demi-heure fut écoulée, Harry commença à douter. Qu'allait-il dire à Snape ? « Bonjour, alors comme ça il parait qu'on doit coucher ensemble ? » Sûr que l'homme apprécierait...

Mais le Gryffondor n'eut pas l'occasion de tergiverser beaucoup plus puisque Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé, Snape avait bien terminé de donner ses cours et ne mit que quelques minutes à faire irruption dans le salon, l'air toujours aussi revêche qu'à son habitude.

C'était la première fois que les deux hommes se croisaient depuis leur discussion de la veille au soir, et la tension sembla se cristalliser en l'espace de quelques secondes, dès le premier regard qu'ils échangèrent. Celui d'Harry signifiait clairement « je veux comprendre », celui de Snape « oh non, pas déjà ».

- Potter. Comment s'est passée votre journée ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de rendre aimable.

- Snape je vous en prie, ne jouons pas à ça, répondit Harry.

Il savait pertinemment que le Serpentard se fichait comme de sa première potion du déroulement de sa journée et qu'il cherchait simplement... à quoi ? Gagner du temps ? A quoi bon.

- J'essayais simplement d'être cordial, fit Snape en ôtant sa cape, ce qui fit détourner les yeux à Harry comme si ce geste était quelque chose d'érotique ou d'obscène.

- J'ai assez patienté. Je veux des réponses.

Snape poussa un profond soupire et prit place dans son fauteuil habituel.

- Potter, si vous aviez appris à me connaitre un minimum ces sept dernières années, vous auriez sans doute appris que rien n'a moins d'effet sur moi que les « je veux ».

- Je suis en droit de savoir ! s'impatienta Harry. Il commençait déjà à perdre patience.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le parc qu'il voyait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ses derniers rayons baignant la pièce d'une lumière douce et apaisante. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un seul mot, Snape se dirigea vers sa cheminée et passa sa tête au travers des flammes.

- Dobby, fit-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire, je ne viendrai pas dîner ce soir. Tu auras l'obligeance de descendre de quoi nous nourrir, Monsieur Potter et moi.

Comme il plaira au Maitre Snape, Monsieur ! répondit Dobby de son habituelle voix aigue.

Puis Snape se retira de l'âtre et reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était.

- Je présume que si nous nous lançons dans une... discussion, nous risquons fort de manquer le repas de ce soir. Simple précaution, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur qu'Harry lui envoya.

- 'erci, marmonna celui-ci. Il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de manger quoi que ce soit.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je profiterai tout autant que vous si ce n'est plus du fait que vous vous nourrissiez.

Le regard perplexe d'Harry fit esquisser un rictus à Snape.

- Vous ignorez décidemment tout des vampires, Potter.

- Et ça vous fait rire ? Cracha ce dernier.

- Peu de choses me font rire Potter, répondit Snape, et certainement pas votre ignorance au sujet de ma... condition.

- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre... Murmura le Gryffondor, loin d'imaginer l'impact de ces seuls mots sur le Serpentard assis face à lui.

- Bon. Potter, soupira Snape. Puisque nous en sommes là, autant en finir. Alors allez-y, posez moi les questions que vous voudrez, dans la limite de la décence cela va de soi, et je tâcherai d'y répondre de mon mieux.

Surpris par ce soudain revirement de situation, Harry ne sut pas immédiatement par où commencer et balbutia, légérement décontenancé.

- Je... Je n'ai pas très bien saisi... la nature de notre... relation. Il avait prononcé ce mot en grimaçant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte grossière.

- Je suis déjà surpris que vous ayez saisi qu'il s'agissait d'une relation, persifla Snape sans prêter attention au regard noir qu'Harry lui lança. Pour faire bref, Potter... Vous êtes désormais mon calice, c'est-à-dire que nous sommes... liés, comme le sont les vampires et leur calice, à la différence que nous, nous n'avons pas choisi de l'être. Toutefois, reprit-il devant le regard toujours confus de son ancien élève, notre lien n'est pas... finalisé, puisque je ne vous ai pas... enfin...

- Vous ne m'avez pas mordu, conclut Harry d'une voix forte que démentait sa pâleur soudaine. _Et vous ne m'avez pas baisé non plus_, songea-t-il.

Snape se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête.

- Etes-vous obligé de le faire ? interrogea alors Harry d'un ton abrupt.

- Croyez-vous réellement que je vous aurais fait part de tout cela si je n'étais pas dans l'obligation de trouver une solution ? répondit Snape en haussant un sourcil dans une expression qu'Harry ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

- Et que se passerait-il, si je refusais ?

- Vous souffririez. Oh certes moins que moi qui, si j'ai bien saisi les explications qui m'ont été données par le Directeur, finirait par mourir de douleur, mais vous souffririez tout de même.

Il y eut un silence, puis Snape reprit.

- Potter, répondez sincèrement à ma question : N'y a-t-il jamais eu de moments, récemment, où sans réussir à vous l'expliquer vous... recherchiez ma présence ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise à l'énoncé de cette question sortie de nulle part, et un instant il pensa que Snape avait totalement perdu la tête. Mais rapidement il se souvint, les soirées où il venait volontairement lire dans le salon, aux côtés de Snape, plutôt que seul dans sa chambre, et ce même si l'homme se montrait froid et désagréable. Les repas dans la Grande Salle, où il s'interrogeait sur ses absences répétées, et, cela lui faisait horreur, en arrivait même parfois à s'en inquiéter. Et puis cet été surtout, la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie lorsque l'homme s'était éloigné de lui, sans explications, du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il croyait naïvement être passé outre leurs rancœurs passées. Tout ceci le fit rougir alors qu'il relevait la tête et acquiesçait lentement, les yeux tournés vers Snape. Celui-ci reprit alors la parole.

- Ces sentiments... étranges, ne sont rien, comparés à ce que vous ressentirez si nous ignorons le lien qui nous unit désormais. L'envie de vous retrouver en ma présence se transformera rapidement en manque, le manque en besoin, et ce besoin se fera si fort qu'il en deviendra dangereux pour vous comme pour moi. Croyez-moi Potter, reprit-il face à l'expression perplexe et légérement apeurée de son vis à vis, je ne fais pas cela pour mon plaisir personnel. Nous n'avons simplement pas le choix, ce lien doit être finalisé et accepté par chacun de nous. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences pourraient être... funestes.

Harry était surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme refuse toute entrée en matière, qu'il préfère souffrir plutôt que d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui, mais étrangement, il était calme et réfléchi. Snape sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il reprit avec un sourire,

- Ne vous y trompez pas Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je ne détruis pas mes appartements à coup de sortilèges impardonnables que j'accepte bien la situation pour autant. L'idée même d'avoir quoi que ce soit qui me lie à un stupide Gryffondor têtu et borné tel que vous suffit à me donner une migraine dont vous n'avez pas idée.

Les mots étaient durs, mais leur méchanceté démentie par le très léger rictus d'amusement qu'affichait Snape. Harry le remarqua et sourit à son tour, étonné de réussir encore à le faire dans une situation aussi désespérée.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire alors ? interrogea Harry dans un murmure, brisant enfin le silence qui s'était installé. Il y avait dans sa voix plus de désespoir qu'il n'aurait voulu laisser paraitre.

- Et bien... J'imagine que nous allons devoir finaliser ce lien, à moins que vous ne désiriez expérimenter les effets du manque, Potter. Ensuite... Et bien puisque j'ai déjà la _chance_ de partager mes appartements avec vous, je pense que nous n'aurons pas à changer radicalement notre façon de vivre. Il nous faudra simplement nous... adapter à notre nouvelle situation, et aux conséquences qu'elle engendrera.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites, et son cœur rata quelques battements à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

- Je... J'ai besoin de savoir... Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Snape le regarda d'un air perplexe, comme s'il ne saisissait pas exactement de quoi Harry voulait parler. Comprenant que sa question pouvait porter sur plusieurs domaines, ce dernier rougit violemment avant d'ajouter timidement :

- La... morsure, je veux dire...

- Non, Potter. Je devrai vous mordre, c'est certain, mais cette morsure n'aura rien en commun avec celle qu'un vampire inflige à ses victimes. Je ne vous parle pas d'expérience bien sûr, mais d'après mes renseignements... la morsure qu'un vampire inflige à son calice aurait plutôt tendance à donner du plaisir à ce dernier. Voilà au moins un point où vous ne serez pas perdant, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry sentait une fois encore son visage s'empourprer.

A l'évocation du terme « plaisir », il songea à ce que la morsure impliquerait pour eux : l'obligation d'avoir une relation sexuelle dans les cinq jours qui suivraient. Il songea à en parler à Snape, l'espace d'une seconde, puis se ravisa. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à évoquer ce sujet auquel, il le savait, il serait très rapidement confronté. Trop rapidement.

- J'ai emprunté quelques livres sur le sujet dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque, aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Snape hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

- J'y ai appris certaines choses que j'ignorais. Mais je n'ai pas compris... Est-ce qu'être un calice fera de moi quelqu'un... d'immortel ?

- Contrairement aux vampires, non, les calices ne sont pas à proprement parler des êtres immortels. Disons que pour simplifier, un calice, tout comme un vampire, n'aura pas à craindre la mort naturelle, le vieillissement ou la maladie. Pour autant, il n'est pas à l'abri d'un sort puissant qui le détruirait, ni même d'un suicide. Je ne peux donc pas vous promettre que vous ne risqueriez rien si vous décidiez d'aller jouer à colin Maillard sur le haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Une chute est vite arrivée.

Etrangement, Harry se sentit rassuré à l'idée qu'il n'était pas à proprement parler immortel. Cela pouvait sembler incompréhensible, mais il n'aurait pas supporté d'apprendre qu'il était condamné, sans rien pouvoir y changer, à vivre éternellement. Au moins là, même s'il ne vieillirait jamais, il avait une porte de sortie, tout aussi horrible et bien loin de ses préoccupations actuelles qu'elle puisse être. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il y en avait une lui suffisait amplement.

Le silence était retombé sur la pièce, et l'on n'entendait plus que le feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Le soleil quant à lui disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, plongeant peu à peu le salon dans une pénombre apaisante. Harry se sentait étrangement bien, si l'on faisait exception du sentiment d'appréhension qui lui étreignait le cœur, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt se résoudre à passer aux choses sérieuses. Snape semblait en venir aux mêmes conclusions, si l'on se fiait à son regard de plus en plus attiré par la gorge d'Harry.

- Snape... Vos yeux sont...

- Oui Potter, vous ne m'apprenez rien. Mes yeux sont rouges. C'est la soif.

Harry déglutit, ce qui sembla faire augmenter encore un peu plus la lueur dans les yeux du Serpentard. Ce dernier finit par secouer la tête et détourna le regard, le fixant sur un point au dessus de la cheminée qui semblait soudainement le captiver. Mais rapidement, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Harry comme s'ils ne pouvaient le quitter trop longtemps, et il parla alors d'une voix calme.

- Potter, j'ai besoin que vous répondiez simplement à ma question : Pensez-vous être prêt ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Potter, en effet. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il tenta d'analyser la situation sous différents angles, mais tous le ramenaient à la même conclusion : Il aurait à le faire de toute manière, qu'il attende ou non. Il était adulte à présent, un professeur qui plus est, et un Gryffondor par-dessus le marché. Il devait assumer ses responsabilités, comme il l'avait toujours fait, même quand celles-ci lui semblaient injustes. C'est avec une lueur de défi dans le regard qu'il releva la tête.

- Alors je suis prêt.

C'est à peine si sa voix trembla lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, mais son cœur s'emballa brutalement lorsqu'il vit Snape se lever.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter, je ne vais pas me jeter sur vous, je suis un être civilisé quoi que l'on puisse dire derrière mon dos. Suivez-moi.

Harry se leva à son tour, s'interrogeant l'espace d'un instant sur la capacité de ses jambes à le porter plus de quelques secondes, et emboita le pas à son ancien professeur, le suivant jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier.

Il n'y était jamais entré, se contentant d'y jeter un coup d'œil furtif le soir où il avait aperçu Snape en train de se déshabiller - _Ne pas penser à Snape en train de se déshabiller, _aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il pénétra dans une pièce à l'atmosphère agréable, dont le majestueux lit à baldaquins occupait la plus grande partie. Malgré la douce pénombre qui régnait, Harry remarqua que le reste de la chambre était meublé avec goût, et qu'à l'instar du salon et du bureau, les livres et grimoires y avaient une place de choix. Près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc plongé dans l'obscurité, plusieurs petits sofas et coussins à l'air particulièrement confortables et moelleux étaient disposés autour d'une table basse. Sous la fenêtre, Harry remarqua aussi un élégant meuble de bois sculpté qui semblait contenir un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles d'alcools rares et précieux. L'ensemble donnait une impression de douceur et de volupté qui plût immédiatement au Gryffondor.

- L'endroit vous plaît ? chuchota alors une voix tout près de son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

Snape s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il ne l'entende et se tenait à présent dans son dos, une main délicatement posée sur son épaule. Harry, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ne put retenir un frisson qui fit sourire son ancien professeur.

- Chut... Détendez-vous Potter... Suivez-moi.

Harry le regarda se diriger vers le petit boudoir aménagé près de la fenêtre, et l'imita lorsqu'il prit place dans un des sofas rouge foncé. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Snape fit apparaitre deux verres qu'il remplit d'un alcool ambré qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Goûtez, c'est de l'écossais. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, conclut Snape d'une voix basse.

Harry trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson ambrée et sentit la douce chaleur de l'alcool s'insinuer dans ses veines. Il se sentait étrangement bien, et se laissa aller contre les coussins moelleux, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Snape le regardait. Pour masquer sa gêne, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas quelque chose, Snape. Puisque nous sommes liés... Même si le lien n'est pas encore effectif, et bien vous...

- Venez-en au fait Potter, vos balbutiements commencent à me fatiguer.

- Vous devriez m'apprécier.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous... Vos sentiments pour moi... Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas changés ? J'ai lu qu'un vampire et son calice entretenaient des sentiments très forts, certainement pas de la haine ou cette... indifférence polie.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Snape se contenta de boire de petites gorgées d'alcool, sans même regarder Harry. Enfin, il répondit.

- Potter, pensez-vous réellement que je vous aurais laissé m'embrasser l'autre soir si je n'éprouvais pour vous qu'une « indifférence polie » ?

Avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Snape se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'obligeant à se décaler légérement. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et le Serpentard fut obligé de placer son bras derrière la nuque d'Harry pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix, l'autre soir, quand je vous ai... enfin vous savez... embrassé. Ça ne veut rien dire, conclut Harry.

- Et ça, murmura Snape en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles du Gryffondor, ça ne veut rien dire non plus ?

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de protester, il joignit leurs lèvres avec douceur. Sa bouche embrassa plusieurs fois celle du Gryffondor avant que celui-ci ne commence à répondre au baiser, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'ardeur. Lorsque Severus caressa ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'enjoignant à aller plus loin. Enfin leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, et entamèrent une danse qui semblait n'avoir été crée que pour eux. Ils se séparèrent à regret lorsque le souffle commença à leur manquer, les joues et les lèvres rougies.

Si Harry avait été de mauvaise foi, il aurait mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais il devait le reconnaitre, son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser, son cerveau qui s'était mis sur pause et surtout la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas ventre étaient bien dû au baiser que Snape venait de lui offrir.

- Alors monsieur Potter, ça ne veut toujours rien dire ? murmura Snape en caressant délicatement une mèche de cheveux sur la nuque du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire éclatant pour toute réponse.

Ils finirent leur verre en silence, ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler de ce qui venait de se produire, ni de ce qui allait irrémédiablement se produire ensuite. Harry n'eut pas besoin que Snape lui demande de le suivre lorsque ce dernier se leva, il le fit sans discuter et lorsque le Serpentard s'arrêta près du lit, le Gryffondor l'imita, plongeant ses iris émeraude dans les yeux d'encre de son ancien professeur.

- Je vous le demande une dernière fois Potter... Bien que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix, êtes vous sûr d'être prêt pour ce que nous allons faire ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry leva une main tremblante et défit lentement sa cravate qui atterrit sur le sol, bien vite rejointe par sa chemise. Face au spectacle de son ancien élève torse-nu face à lui, exposant sa peau délicatement hâlée, son ventre plat, ses muscles légérement sculptés par des années de Quidditch, Snape ne dût sa survie mentale qu'à sa maitrise parfaite de l'Occlumentie.

D'une main au creux des reins, il attira le Gryffondor contre son torse, priant pour que son érection soit dissimulée par les couches de robes qu'il portait. Posant son autre main sur sa nuque, il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et y lut un mélange d'émotions diverses : Détermination farouche, peur panique, et peut être, s'il ne rêvait pas, une once de désir brut, animal. Doucement, il lui inclina légérement la tête sur le côté et parcouru son cou de ses lèvres, y déposant des baisers qu'il espérait rassurant.

Lorsque les deux canines effleurèrent sa peau, Harry ne retint pas son frisson de peur mais ne recula pas pour autant. Fermant les yeux, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Snape, l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Enfin, après encore de nombreux baisers et de douces caresses sur son dos et sa nuque, Snape fit ce que son instinct lui hurlait de faire depuis des mois, et ce contre quoi il luttait depuis tout aussi longtemps.

Lorsque les canines trouèrent sa peau, Harry ressentit une vive douleur, semblable à une coupure très profonde. Mais immédiatement après, ce fut une sensation de plénitude absolue qui le submergea, alors que des vagues de plaisir pur déferlaient dans tout son corps. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne savais plus ni où il était ni même comment il s'appelait. Plus rien ne comptait à part les bras de Snape autour de son corps et le plaisir brut qu'il sentait s'immiscer en lui comme une drogue. Soudain, une vague de chaleur plus forte que les autres le submergea, et il jouit sans même s'être touché. Pour autant, le plaisir ne redescendit pas, et ce n'est qu'au moment où il sentit Snape lécher la plaie qu'il lui avait faite qu'il sut que ce dernier avait terminé.

Ça y est, songea-t-il dans les brumes de sa conscience, il l'avait fait. Ils l'avaient fait. Harry aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, parler à Snape, le remercier pour sa douceur, l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait ressenti... Mais il en fut incapable, et ne put que sentir deux bras qui le soulevaient pour le déposer délicatement sur un lit merveilleusement confortable, lui ôtaient son pantalon et ses lunettes et remontaient les couvertures sur son corps.

Il s'endormit à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller. Il ne vit pas Snape ôter capes et robes pour le rejoindre, ne sentit pas le baiser qu'il déposa sur son front, ni n'entendit les mots qu'il prononça à son oreille. C'est à peine s'il rêva d'un homme en noir qui lui chuchotait des phrases tendres.

* * *

Et on remercie tous l'auteur pour ce long chapitre qui finit en guimauve toute douce ! :D :D J'attends vos reviews pour avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre plus qu'important de la fic ;)


	12. Une première sortie

**Note de l'auteur :** Mon dieu. Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte. 10 mois. Cela fait 10 mois que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette fic. 10 mois sans nouveau chapitre. Je mérite un lancer de cailloux en règle, un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux, 30 heures de cours avec le Professeur Trelawney. ... J'espère que malgré tout, les quelques lecteurs qu'il me reste sauront être indulgents, et surtout qu'ils retrouveront avec plaisir cette fic laissée trop longtemps à l'abandon. Il se peut que ce chapitre soit légérement moins bon que les précédents, se remettre à l'écriture après une si longue pause est forcément un excercice périlleux. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer toutes vos remarques/suggestions/menaces de mort, c'est toujours très constructif.

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas une déesse aimée et reconnue de qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Non non je vous jure, je le saurai sinon. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash à venir (j'ai dis à venir, bande d'impatients !)

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Une première sortie**

Allongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Severus Snape réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait aux conséquences qu'engendrerait inévitablement l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Il avait mordu Potter (Merlin que cette phrase pouvait être étrange), faisant de lui son calice, finalisant plus exactement le travail commencé par Bellatrix Lestrange quelques mois plus tôt. Et quel travail. L'idée était excellente, il fallait le reconnaitre. En faisant de lui un vampire, et d'Harry son calice, elle les obligeait à se cotoyer, à rester ensemble, pire, à ressentir de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Sentiments qui, si comme elle l'avait prévu étaient niés et refoulés, entraineraient une souffrance indicible qui conduirait certainement à la mort. Ainsi Bellatrix avait espéré terminer le travail commencé par son maître, à savoir se débarrasser d'Harry Potter et éliminer du même coup le traitre, Severus Snape. Brillant.

Fermant les yeux, Severus revit l'éclair d'une couleur indistincte, cet éclair qu'il avait l'espace d'un instant pris pour un sortilège de mort, le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il entendit, comme venant d'extrêmement loin, la voix de Potter crier son nom. Puis plus rien, plus aucun souvenir jusqu'à son réveil à Sainte Mangouste, plusieurs semaines après.

Potter était présent ce jour là, il était même la première chose que Severus avait vue en ouvrant les yeux. A vrai dire, Potter avait aussi très certainement été là la veille, ainsi que l'avant-veille, l'avant-avant-veille, et ainsi de suite, peut être même depuis le début, quoi qu'il puisse prétendre. Si l'on en croyait les effets que causaient le fameux lien qui le liait à Severus, c'était une chose relativement normale qu'il cherche sa compagnie, bien que surprenante pour quiconque connaissait le Gryffondor de près ou de loin.

Et à présent ? Certes ils étaient liés depuis que ce fameux sort avait atteint Severus, mais jusqu'alors il était encore relativement aisé de le dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Seul Dumbledore était au courant, et l'expert en potions qu'était Severus maitrisait suffisamment la fabrication des substituts sanguins pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne. Mais les choses ne resteraient certainement pas en l'état, à présent qu'Harry était devenu en quelque sorte le garde-manger de Severus, remplaçant du même coup les fameuses potions. Ils ne pourraient plus s'éviter, se fuir, faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Bien au contraire, l'autre existait, et pire encore, il leur était devenu indispensable. C'était là le plan machiavélique de Bellatrix, les faire s'entre-tuer. Leur haine réciproque était de notoriété publique, et à présent quoi ? Il leur faudrait nouer une relation, quelque chose d'autre en tout cas que cet ersatz de rapports qu'ils entretenaient difficilement depuis la rentrée. Ils allaient devenir... quoi ? Un couple ? Cette pensée manqua de faire frissonner d'horreur Severus.

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de former un couple AVEC Potter qui le dérangeait au plus haut point, bien qu'il eut préféré autre chose qu'un Gryffondor immature et têtu pour compagnon, c'était simplement l'idée même d'être en couple, avec qui que ce soit. Depuis combien de temps cela ne s'était-il plus produit ? Très, très longtemps. Pas assez toutefois pour que Severus en vienne à se lasser du célibat, dont il ne gardait que les avantages, reniant les inconvénients. La solitude ? Il la recherchait. Se passer de sexe ? Et depuis quand célibat rimait avec abstinence ? Nombre de sorciers, voire de Moldus, ne demandaient pas mieux que de s'offrir une histoire sans lendemain. Et ça tombait bien, c'était justement tout ce que Severus avait à donner depuis de longues, longues années déjà. L'idée même de s'encombrer d'une présence extérieure plus que le temps d'une nuit lui donnait envie de se pelotonner sous les couvertures pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Lui, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était la présence passagère d'un homme pas trop désagréable à regarder, une bouche à laquelle s'offrir, un corps dans lequel s'oublier, l'espace d'une nuit, pas plus. Surtout, surtout pas de sentiments, d'attachement, pour personne. Jamais.

La seule personne dont Severus pouvait jusqu'alors tolérer la présence plus ou moins régulière, outre ses élèves (il n'avait pas le choix) et ses collègues (pas mieux), était Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme, même si son procès n'avait pas réussi à convaincre tout le monde de cet état de fait, était loin d'être aussi vil et mauvais que l'image qu'il aimait à renvoyer. Les actes qu'il avait commis durant les années de règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son engagement auprès de ce dernier, n'étaient rien d'autre que des impératifs de survie, qu'il s'agisse de la sienne propre ou pire, de celle de sa femme et de son fils. Il revient à chacun de réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il avait été en lieu et place de Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius, à l'instar de Severus, avait bien sûr commis l'erreur, adolescent, d'accepter la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait commis des atrocités et n'était pas un enfant de cœur, loin de là. Pour autant, les dernières années qu'il avait passées au service du Lord Noir n'étaient qu'une façade destinée à protéger les siens. Certes, beaucoup de ses idées étaient nauséabondes, et son amour pour les Sangs Mêlés et les Nés Moldus (pour ne pas utiliser un autre terme qui lui était cher) trouvait rapidement ses limites. Pour autant, il répugnait à effectuer les tâches que Voldemort lui confiait et n'agissait plus, depuis de longues années, que dans l'optique d'éviter que son fils Drago et sa femme Narcissa n'aient à payer de ses erreurs.

Sa « relation » avec Severus avait dépassé le stade de la simple amitié deux ans plus tôt, lorsque Drago était encore élève à Poudlard. A vrai dire, Snape avait toujours senti une certaine attirance entre Lucius et lui, et ce quasiment depuis leur première rencontre, lorsqu'eux aussi étaient élèves de la célèbre école. S'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux durant leur scolarité, les choses avaient failli se concrétiser à leur entrée dans l'âge adulte, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux au service de Voldemort depuis peu. Mais Lucius venait d'une famille extrêmement conservatrice, son grand père, Asterion Malefoy, avait été le chef de file d'une lutte particulièrement violente envers les sorciers homosexuels, il avait donc préféré ignorer son attirance évidente pour les hommes, et du même coup pour Severus.

Les années avaient passés, Lucius s'était marié à une sorcière aussi blonde que lui et encore plus BCBG, si c'était possible, ils avaient eu un fils, et les penchants homosexuels du sorcier avaient été relégués au rang de souvenirs indésirables. Pour autant, l'amitié qui liait Lucius à Severus était toujours présente, vivace même, et Snape était régulièrement invité à venir dîner au manoir Malefoy. C'était à l'occasion de l'une de ces invitation, la veille de Noël deux ans plus tôt donc, que ce que Lucius se plaisait à appeler « l'incident » (Severus, lui, se contentait d'un léger sourire en coin) avait fini par arriver. Le repas avait été copieux, les vins raffinés consommés avec relativement peu de modération par les deux hommes, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Drago couché depuis longtemps, Narcissa s'était dite fatiguée et était montée rejoindre la chambre conjugale, laissant Lucius et Severus seuls dans le grand salon.

A ce moment là, il s'était produit un rapprochement que Lucius mettrait par la suite sur le compte de l'alcool et Severus sur celui d'un désir trop longtemps nié, et qui avait débouché, de chastes baisers en langoureuses caresses, de légers soupires en cris étouffés, à une nuit de débauche totale sur un canapé Louis XVI.

Si Narcissa avait remarqué l'absence de son mari cette nuit-là, elle n'en avait rien dit, et la vie avait reprit son cours normal dès le lendemain matin lorsque tous les quatre s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle à manger autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner.

Depuis lors, Lucius et Severus s'arrangeaient pour se retrouver aussi régulièrement que la situation du blond le permettait, et chacun trouvait son compte dans cette relation secrète et purement physique.

Pour autant, songea Snape en revenant au moment présent, qu'est ce que Lucius penserait de sa nouvelle situation ? A vrai dire ce n'était pas tant lui le problème mais plutôt Potter, qui ne verrait certainement pas d'un très bon œil, et l'on pouvait le comprendre, que l'homme dont il était censé partager la vie aille s'encanailler avec un Mangemort repenti qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Etait-ce le lien qui faisait à nouveau des siennes il n'aurait su le dire, mais soudainement Snape considéra la réaction de Lucius comme la chose la plus dérisoire au monde. Seul lui importait le bien être de son calice, et bien que cette pensée lui fasse horreur, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Considérant l'heure déjà bien avancée, Severus se cala plus confortablement sous les couvertures, tout en prenant garde à ne surtout pas frôler de trop près le corps d'Harry, et tâcha de trouver le sommeil. Il ne sombra que quelques heures plus tard, bercé par la respiration lente du garçon couché à ses côtés, apaisé par la délicieuse sensation de ne plus avoir soif.

Severus n'avait jamais été homme à se lever tard, et ce matin-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Constatant qu'Harry, au contraire, avait l'air décidé à entamer une hibernation, Severus occupa sa matinée à lire et à fignoler quelques potions en vues de ses cours à venir. Lorsqu'il estima que le Gryffondor avait suffisamment dormi pour les quatorze prochaines années, il entra dans la chambre où il l'avait laissé et marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de la porte. Harry était allongé sous les couvertures, dans SON lit, qu'il avait visiblement adopté, ses cheveux en bataille éparpillés anarchiquement sur l'oreiller vert émeraude, un rayon de soleil lui caressant le visage, les deux bras relevés au dessus de la tête dans une position d'abandon – et de sensualité – total. L'image qu'il offrait en cet instant, s'il faisait horreur à Severus de l'admettre, était proche de la perfection.

Secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser les images peu catholiques qui commençaient à l'assaillir de toute part, Snape s'éclaircit la voix, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Harry. Ce dernier leva sur lui des yeux embrumés de sommeil et, dans une parfaite imitation de la jeune vierge effarouchée (ne manquait que le petit cri d'effroi), remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton pour être sûr qu'aucune parcelle de son corps ne soit visible. Severus soupira intérieurement – la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

- Assez dormi pour aujourd'hui Potter. Levez vous, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé et nous avons des choses à nous dire, je crois. Vous pouvez utiliser ma salle de bain. La porte est à votre gauche. Vous trouverez vos habits sur le portant, contre le mur.

Snape avait parlé d'un ton monocorde et froid qui ne trompait personne : Il n'était pas beaucoup plus à son aise qu'Harry. Ce dernier se contenta d'un hochement de tête et attendit que les pas de Snape se soient éloignés pour se lever et rejoindre la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans le salon, lavé, habillé et – plus ou moins – coiffé, Harry y trouva Snape, assis comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry, qui ne cilla pas.

- Je suis allé parler à Dumbledore. Je lui ai expliqué que vous étiez souffrant, et qu'en conséquence vous ne pourriez pas assurer vos cours aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a pas cru évidemment, mais l'essentiel était que nous puissions avoir la journée... pour nous.

- Vous... Vous avez fais quoi ? commença Harry. Et mes cours alors ? Mes élèves ? Je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça, je...

- Potter, du calme, vous me donnez un mal de tête atroce. Personne n'est irremplaçable, encore moins un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, surtout à Poudlard, vous l'aurez remarqué. Vos élèves ont été pris en charge par Minerva Mc Gonagall, je suis sûr qu'ils sont plus que ravis de ce changement de programme, conclut-il avec un rictus.

Harry aurait voulu protester, il estimait que ce n'était pas à Snape de régenter sa vie et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'assure pas ses cours aujourd'hui, mais une soudaine vague de fatigue se chargea de lui prouver le contraire, et sa vision se voila l'espace d'un instant.

- Vous comprenez mieux ? interrogea Snape, légérement goguenard. La morsure est loin d'être un acte anodin Potter, elle laisse des traces, et pas seulement physiques, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry portait une main à sa gorge. Vous ressentirez une forte fatigue tout au long de la journée, ainsi que dans les jours et semaines à venir. Mais vous finirez par vous y habituer, et votre corps, progressivement, se régénérera plus rapidement. Toutefois, il vous faudra modifier légérement vos habitudes pour espérer tenir le choc. Tout d'abord, interdiction formelle de manquer ne serait-ce qu'un repas. Vous avez impérativement besoin de disposer de toutes les forces possibles pour résister aux morsures régulières. Ensuite, le sommeil est aussi un facteur extrêmement important. Il vous en faudra beaucoup. A présent asseyez-vous Potter, et mangez autant que possible.

Harry, qui habituellement était loin d'avoir un appétit de dragon, se surpris à goûter à tous les mets disposés face à lui. Encouragé par l'air satisfait de Severus, il enfourna plusieurs œufs au plat accompagnés de lard, du bacon, des toasts beurrés, trois brioches et une orange, le tout bien sûr arrosé de jus de citrouille. Une fois rassasié, il releva enfin les yeux et croisa ceux de Severus où brillait une lueur d'amusement.

- Je constate que la transformation opère rapidement, Potter. A moins que vous n'ayez toute votre vie apprécié de prendre des petits déjeuners dignes de ceux de Hagrid ?

- Non je... Et bien... rougit Harry, légérement embarrassé. J'avais très faim...

- Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise. J'ai fais amener tout cela pour vous, je sais pertinemment que l'une des particularités d'un calice est d'avoir un appétit à toute épreuve. Vous aurez besoin de réserves pour les semaines à venir. A ce sujet, ajouta Severus en se levant, nous aurons besoin de faire quelques courses. Il me manque des ingrédients pour réaliser une potion de régénération sanguine. Elle est destinée à stimuler votre organisme, ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe d'Harry, afin qu'il produise plus de sang, et surtout plus rapidement. Vous aurez à en prendre durant un mois, suite à quoi je l'espère votre système sanguin se sera adapté aux... pertes régulières.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Harry se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Les choses n'allaient décidemment pas être simples, ces prochains temps.

- Bien, reprit Snape, si vous avez terminé, ne tardons plus Potter. Suivez-moi.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs heureusement déserts à cette heure ci, tous les élèves et les professeurs étant occupé dans les salles de classe, Harry et Snape sortirent du château et après avoir traversé le parc inondé de soleil, atteignirent les limites de Poudlard. D'un geste Snape fit signe à Harry de lui saisir le bras, et une fraction de secondes plus tard ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et totalement déserte. Harry, qui détestait le transplanage, ne laissa toutefois rien paraitre, se contentant de défroisser les plis de sa robe d'un geste nerveux.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé transplaner seul ? J'ai obtenu mon permis l'année dernière.

- Je ne souhaitais pas prendre le risque de vous voir vous désartibuler, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à chercher la moitié de votre corps aux quatre coins de Londres, Potter.

Vexé, Harry ne répondit rien. Une fois encore son ainé le méprisait et ne tenait pas compte de ses capacités. Se retenant toutefois de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit – il n'avait plus 15 ans - il lui emboita le pas et tous deux prirent la direction d'une rue plus fréquentée.

Un instant Harry pensa qu'ils étaient sur le Chemin de Travers, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Le soleil se faisait rare par ici, les ruelles étaient étroites, sombres, humides, et même si de nombreux sorciers se croisaient, tous avaient l'air pressés, méfiants. Rien à voir avec l'endroit où Harry faisait habituellement ses emplettes.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Allée des Embrumes, Potter, répondit Snape sans se retourner.

Evidemment. Harry se souvint alors qu'il était déjà venu ici au cours de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, en raison d'un accident de Poudre de Cheminette. C'était Hagrid qui, à l'époque, l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas.

- Pourquoi n'allons nous pas sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, tous les professeurs y font leurs achats.

- Et bien premièrement parce que je ne suis pas « tous les professeurs », et deuxièmement, parce que j'ai besoin d'ingrédients que malheureusement l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse n'est pas en mesure de me fournir. De plus, l'idée de me voir poursuivi par une horde de vos admiratrices en virée shopping ne m'enchante guère Potter, et nous courons moins le risque de les rencontrer ici.

Blessé par le ton qu'employait Snape depuis qu'ils étaient sorti, Harry ne répondit rien et suivi Severus lorsque ce dernier poussa la porte de « Grinch & Balzar, apothicaire de précision ». Une petite clochette carillonna à leur entrée et un homme minuscule d'aspect miteux et ressemblant fortement à un gobelin se redressa derrière le comptoir.

- Snape ! Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite aujourd'hui ?

Il n'était nullement besoin d'être médium pour constater que l'apothicaire voyait en la venue de Severus l'occasion évidente de renflouer ses caisses. Snape semblait le savoir puisqu'il répondit plus sèchement encore qu'à l'habitude.

- Je n'ai besoin que de quelques ingrédients, Grinch. Ne vous en faites pas, je connais la maison, ajouta-t-il alors que l'homme derrière le comptoir faisait mine de se lever pour les rejoindre.

En effet, Severus semblait connaître les lieux, et il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour rassembler les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Mais alors qu'il semblait prêt à se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer, il se ravisa.

- Finalement, Grinch, j'aurais besoin de vous. Je ne trouve pas de Lubrxcuria.

Le dénommé Grinch rosit fortement en entendant le mot prononcé par Snape, sans qu'Harry puisse se l'expliquer. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Lubrxcuria et ignorait totalement ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Snape, quant à lui, ne manifestait aucune gêne particulière, se contentant de se tenir droit comme la justice suisse face au comptoir. Une fois que Grinch eut mis la main sur un petit flacon transparent rempli de ce qui semblait être un liquide également transparent, Snape paya, et tous deux sortirent de la boutique sous l'œil inquisiteur du propriétaire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, le Lubrxcuria ? interrogea Harry alors qu'ils prenaient la direction d'une autre ruelle après que Severus eut suffisamment réduit ses achats pour pouvoir les ranger dans ses poches.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne pour l'instant, Potter, répondit-il froidement.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à marcher en silence, Harry s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de renverser une sorcière qui arrivait d'un pas pressé en sens inverse. La rue était particulièrement fréquentée en cette heure de la journée.

- Ça ne vous a pas plu, hier soir ? lança-t-il.

Cette phrase avait retenti avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais Harry ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux lorsque Snape se retourna et le dévisagea.

- Je vous demande pardon, Potter ?

Son ton était froid, tranchant. Méprisant.

- Hier soir. N'avez-vous pas été satisfait de... ce qui s'est passé ? Ne suis-je pas à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? interrogea Snape d'une voix tendue, scrutant les alentours comme s'il craignait qu'on ne puisse deviner le sujet de leur discussion.

- La façon dont vous me parlez, depuis ce matin. Je vous avoue que... je m'attendais à un peu moins de froideur de votre part, au vue des événements.

Snape resta silencieux un long moment, immobile au milieu de la ruelle, fixant un point situé pile au dessus de l'épaule gauche de Harry. Enfin, il daigna le regarder dans les yeux.

- Suivez-moi Potter. Nous serons mieux là bas pour discuter.

Et il fit volte face, se dirigeant vers un petit restaurant auquel Harry n'avait pas prêté attention et dont l'enseigne rouge et or indiquait « Chez Mario ». L'intérieur ressemblait fortement au Chaudron Baveur, en nettement moins fréquenté toutefois puisqu'à ce moment là Snape et Harry semblaient être les seuls clients. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne derrière le bar. Avisant une horloge, le Gryffondor constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà l'heure de passer à table, et songea à la table des professeurs où il aurait dû se trouver en ce moment même, à Poudlard.

Snape prit place à une petite table au fond de la salle et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. A peine se furent-ils assis qu'un homme massif et corpulent portant une toque de cuisinier sur la tête déboula de ce qui devait être les cuisines et leur tendit à chacun un menu.

- Severus ! Depuis le temps ! Que...

- La même chose que d'habitude, Mario, coupa Snape d'une voix froide. Saignant. Et mon jeune ami prendra...

- Euh... Un rôti aux morilles, s'il vous plait, répondit un Harry légérement décontenancé après un rapide coup d'oeil à la carte.

- Bien, parfait. Mario, reprit Snape, laisse nous seuls s'il te plait, nous avons à parler.

Alors que le propriétaire des lieux s'en allait précipitamment, Harry jeta un regard interrogatif à Snape.

- Je connais très bien Mario, j'ai été durant longtemps un habitué des lieux. Nous serons bien ici pour discuter.

- Je vous écoute, lâcha alors Harry.

Snape poussa un profond soupire, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une tâche particulièrement ardue, puis il croisa les doigts sur la table et regarda Harry dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre ce dernier mal à l'aise.

- Je vais être franc avec vous, Potter. Je n'ai jamais eu une grande sympathie pour votre personne.

- Ça voyez vous, je m'en serais douté, répondit Harry avec un rictus.

- Je ne vous expliquerai pas les raisons de cette antipathie, que vous connaissez de toute façon déjà pour la plupart. Mais je vous prierais de ne pas être étonné si je ne me transforme pas du jour au lendemain en un personnage doux et souriant avec vous. Il... il me faudra du temps, il nous faudra du temps, reprit-il, pour réussir à surmonter les événements passés, les vieilles rancœurs. Bellatrix ne le savait que trop bien.

- C'est pour cela, vous pensez, qu'elle a choisi de vous lier à moi ? interrogea Harry.

- En effet Potter, je le pense. J'en suis même certain. La… haine ancestrale que je vous porte n'est un mystère pour personne, et dans l'esprit pervers et tordu de Bellatrix, quelle punition pouvait être pire que celle d'être enchainé à vous pour l'éternité ?

- En effet, répondit Harry en frissonnant.

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons, fit Snape, avec, pour la première fois de la journée, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Mario apporta les plats, et les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent silencieusement, uniquement troublées par le tintement des couverts sur les assiettes. Puis Harry rompit le silence.

- Pensez-vous y arriver ?

- A quoi donc, Potter ?

- A me supporter. A vivre avec moi. A me parler, d'égal à égal. A me considérer... autrement que comme un insupportable éternel adolescent immature.

- Je ne vous considère pas de cette façon. Ou plus, depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui est du reste... ça dépendra de vous, fit-il d'un air narquois.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, tout à l'heure, reprit Harry. Hier soir. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je veux dire... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux, à présent ?

Snape releva les yeux et fixa intensément ceux de Harry avant de répondre.

- Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Depuis l'attaque, pour être franc. Et oui, je suis entièrement satisfait de la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées. Pour une fois, je n'ai aucun reproche à vous faire. Je crois que nous avons enfin trouvé une discipline pour laquelle vous excellez, Monsieur Potter. Mais mangez, sinon vous ne tiendrez jamais le choc. On ne devient pas calice comme on entre à Gryffondor, chuchota-t-il sous le regard noir d'Harry.

- Où allons-nous, à présent ? interrogea Harry une fois que Snape et lui eurent fini de manger.

- A Poudlard. Je préfère ne pas trainer dehors trop longtemps à la nuit tombée.

Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, Harry, après avoir traversé le parc plongé dans la pénombre, retrouva la chaleur rassurante des cachots. _La chaleur rassurante des cachots..._ songea-t-il pour lui-même. Si on t'avait dit que tu oserais penser un truc pareil il y a de ça encore quelques mois...

Mais alors que Snape entrait à son tour dans le salon et laissait négligemment tomber sa cape noire sur le canapé en lui adressant un sourire furtif, Harry songea que sa vie n'avait définitivement plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait encore quelques mois auparavant... Et comme s'il semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, Snape, d'un mouvement délicat de la main, le poussa légérement vers la chambre à coucher. Sa chambre à coucher.

- Suivez-moi, Potter.

Oui, décidément, les choses avaient bien changé... Et alors qu'il pénétrait pour la seconde fois dans la pièce où trônait toujours le grand lit à baldaquins, quelque chose disait à Harry qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.

* * *

Et voilààààààààà pour le chapitre 12 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Déçus ? Heureux de retrouver cette fic ? :D J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Et promis, juré, j'essaie de ne pas mettre à nouveau 10 mois à poster le prochain chapitre... -_______-'


	13. Finaliser le lien ou presque

**Note de l'auteur :** Mesdames et messieurs, ladies and gentlemen, l'heure est grave ! En effet, vous l'attendiez, vous l'espériez, vous en rêviez (ne mentez pas, je le sais !), vous n'osiez plus y croire, laissez moi donc vous présenter... *roulements de tambours*... ... LE LEMON ! *cris d'extase, évanouissements dans l'assemblée* Oui, vous avez bien lu, ce treizième chapitre sera sexuel ou ne sera pas ! Enfin, laissez moi tout de même réfréner vos ardeurs, le VRAI lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais gardez le sourire, car ce qui vous attend dans les prochaines lignes n'a rien d'un psaume pour enfant de coeur, croyez-moi sur parole. Alors bonne lecture à tous ! ^^ Et surtout, surtout, MERCI infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur, et ont su me motiver à me remettre à écrire ^^

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** "Etroite cohabitation" est une histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit malade. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter quant à eux appartiennent exclusivement à notre déesse aimée et reconnue de tous, plus communément appelée JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas une déesse aimée et reconnue de qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Non non je vous jure, je le saurai sinon. Je ne touche donc aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte (oui, c'est triste) pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce ne sont vos reviews, qui sont donc hautement appréciées et attendues.

**Rating : **M pour slash, relation homosexuelle explicite. Homophobes, si vous avez atterri ici, c'est que vous le faites exprès.

**Résumé :** Voldemort vaincu, la vie pourrait être enfin simple pour Harry Potter. C'est sans compter sur la décision de Dumbledore d'en faire le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au nez et à la barbe (surtout au nez) de Snape. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Finaliser le lien... ou presque**

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent pénétré dans la chambre de Snape et que ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui, Harry frissonna, songeant qu'une journée déjà s'était écoulée depuis la première morsure. Il ne leur restait donc que quatre jours pour finaliser le lien, sans quoi... A cette pensée, Harry songea qu'il n'avait même pas encore évoqué le sujet avec Snape.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Potter ? Interrogea Snape comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Et bien....

- Asseyez-vous, vous me donnez mal à la tête. Venez par ici, ajouta le Serpentard en s'installant dans un fauteuil et en désignant à Harry celui qui se trouvait en face.

- Merci. Je... A vrai dire, comme vous le savez, je me suis renseigné sur les vampires, les calices, toutes ces choses. Mais il y a encore des points qui restent sombres... Un, en particulier.

- Et puis-je vous demander lequel ?

- Je... J'ai lu dans « Tout savoir des vampires » que... Et bien...

- Et bien ? interrogea Snape, imperturbable, le regard fixé sur Harry.

- J'ai lu que nous étions dans l'obligation de... d'avoir un rapport... sexuel...

- Dans les 5 jours suivants la première morsure, oui, en effet Potter.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne prononça un seul mot. Puis Snape se leva, ouvrit le cabinet renfermant son impressionnante collection d'alcools et de bons vins, et en sortit une bouteille de ce qu'Harry sembla reconnaître comme étant un vin français, et pas des moindres. Sans un mot, Snape leur en versa à chacun un verre (nettement plus modeste pour Harry que pour lui) et reprit place dans son fauteuil.

- Et qu'avez-vous ressenti, à la lecture de ce passage ?

Harry fut surpris par la question. Il s'était attendu à des explications, comme Snape avait l'habitude d'en fournir, en aucun cas à un questionnement sur sa réaction. Mais il décida de faire preuve de sincérité, après tout peut être qu'avec assez de ce délicieux vin rouge, ni lui ni Snape ne se souviendraient de cette discussion le lendemain matin.

- J'ai été effrayé. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à d'agréables découvertes en lisant ce livre et en me renseignant sur ma nouvelle condition, mais... je n'aurais pas pu imaginer cela.

- Dois-je donc comprendre, Monsieur Potter, que ce qui devra obligatoirement se faire d'ici quatre jours représente pour vous une expérience totalement nouvelle et inédite ?

Harry manqua de s'étrangler et il sentit son visage s'empourprer, devenant certainement de la même couleur que la boisson que contenait son verre. Depuis quand Snape était-il aussi direct ?

- Pour être sincère... Oui. Désolé, ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Ne soyez pas désolé. Ainsi donc les rumeurs étaient infondées... murmura Snape.

- Les rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Harry, pour le moins surpris.

- Vous ne lisez donc jamais la presse ? Grand bien vous en fasse, ajouta Snape après qu'Harry lui ai répondu d'un hochement négatif de la tête. Sachez simplement que depuis quelques mois, vous êtes la cible répétées d'allégations plus ou moins réalistes concernant votre vie privée, sentimentale et bien entendu sexuelle, homosexuelle devrais-je dire en l'occurence, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de vos admiratrices, à en croire le courrier des lectrices de La Gazette.

- La Gazette a prétendu que j'étais... homosexuel ?

La voix d'Harry manqua de se briser tant il était surpris.

- Entre autre délicatesses, oui. Il semblerait également, à les en croire, que vous ayez entretenu une relation avec l'un des joueurs de l'équipe bulgare de Quidditch, et que Sirius Black, du temps de son vivant, eut été un peu plus que votre parrain, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

Abasourdi, Harry ne sut que répondre. Comment pouvait-on publier pareil tissu de mensonges ? Et oser salir la mémoire de Sirius ? Dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait pu sembler comique, et Sirius aurait très certainement éclaté de son rire si particulier en apprenant les rumeurs dont il était l'objet, mais le sujet restait toujours sensible pour Harry. Quant aux divagations sur sa prétendue histoire avec un des joueurs de l'équipe bulgare, elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Rien qu'à songer aux mines patibulaires des élèves de Durmstrang, Harry en avait la nausée.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser abattre par ces ragots, Potter. Si je ne vous en avais pas parlé, vous n'en auriez jamais rien su.

- Jusqu'au jour où un élève remonté contre moi m'aurait attaqué à ce sujet... maugréa Harry, frissonnant à l'idée de l'humiliation que cela aurait pu représenter.

- Les élèves de cette école n'ont en aucun cas besoin de La Gazette du Sorcier pour trouver matière à dénigrer leurs professeurs Potter, croyez-moi. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne prête plus attention à ce qui se raconte à mon sujet entre les murs de ce château.

- Je devrais essayer de faire de même, répondit Harry, hochant lentement la tête.

- Vous devriez, en effet, répondit le Serpentard en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Il faut tout de même que je rectifie quelque chose, Snape, reprit Harry après un moment silence. Les... les rumeurs ne sont pas toutes fausses.

- Ah oui ? J'ai toujours su que Black et vous n'aviez pas une relation saine, fit Snape avec un petit sourire moqueur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Non. Je... C'est à propos de mes... préférences. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler ce qu'on pourrait qualifier... d'hétérosexuel.

- Ça, Potter, figurez-vous que je m'en serais douté même sans l'aide de la Gazette.

Pour toute réponse, Harry le fusilla d'un regard mi furieux, mi amusé.

- Je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez. Pour... pour la suite.

- Et je vous suis reconnaissant de la confiance que vous me faites, Potter.

- Et vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

Snape tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, visiblement accaparé par la contemplation soudaine de la lune brillant dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Le visage de Lucius lui vint en tête, manquant de lui arracher un sourire.

- Disons que, pour vous répondre, je devrais réussir sans trop de difficultés à passer outre l'épreuve qui nous attend d'ici quatre jours.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Snape.

- Il faudra pourtant vous en satisfaire, Potter. Encore un peu de vin ?

La soirée passa lentement, mais finalement de manière plutôt agréable. Harry se sentait bien, confortablement installé, presque en sécurité. Mais il ne l'aurait bien entendu avoué pour rien au monde. Quant à Snape, il commençait à apprécier sincèrement la compagnie du garçon. Mais aurait bien entendu également préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Rompant cette ambiance de non-dits douillets, Harry, l'esprit rendu cotonneux par le vin, se lança pourtant à l'eau (quel jeu de mots) et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Que se passera-t-il, si on ne le fait pas ? Si on ne finalise pas le lien ?

- Nous mourrons, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix calme. Le lien doit obligatoirement être finalisé une fois la première morsure effectuée, sans quoi votre sang m'empoisonnera, ce qui entrainera ma mort, et donc la votre.

La pièce fut alors plongée dans un silence glacial.

- Soyez sincère, Snape, reprit Harry dont la voix tremblait sous l'effet de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus indiqué de ne pas attendre quatre jours ?

Severus se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Sincèrement Potter, oui, ce serait plus indiqué, en effet. Disons que pour le moment, le sang que j'ai bu hier soir, votre sang, n'a aucun effet bénéfique sur mon corps, si ce n'est celui de calmer ma soif. Ce sang ne pourra devenir bon pour moi qu'à partir du moment où... nous aurons finalisé le lien.

Harry hocha la tête, tentant d'analyser ce que Snape venait de lui dire. Ainsi donc, son sang représentait plus un danger qu'un bienfait pour le Serpentard, et ce tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de rapport sexuel, pour faire bref. Le type qui avait inventé les vampires était quand même sacrément tordu.

- Est-ce que vous souffrez ? interrogea alors Harry.

- Non. Non Potter.

- Vous mentez.

Snape ne répondit rien, mais détourna le regard. Oui, il souffrait. Et ce petit con semblait finalement le connaître assez bien pour s'en rendre compte. Le sang bu la veille coulait désormais en lui, brulant ses veines à chaque battement de cœur, empoissonnant ses sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste, et forcer le garçon à le faire avant le délai imparti. C'était déjà suffisamment dur comme ça. Surtout s'il s'agissait réellement de sa première fois...

- Alors nous allons le faire.

- Non Potter.

- Si. Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute manière. Repousser l'échéance ne fera qu'accroitre mes craintes, et votre mal-être. Ce n'est pas une solution, et vous le savez.

Snape sembla surpris par les paroles d'Harry. Ainsi donc le Gryffondor était capable non seulement de faire preuve d'abnégation, mais en plus il n'avait soudainement plus rien à voir avec le gamin, l'ado, que Snape voyait encore trop souvent en lui. Il avait face à lui ce soir-là un jeune homme décidé, sûr de lui. Par Merlin, quand est ce que Potter avait cessé d'être puéril, et pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ?

- Potter... Je ne serai pas le premier à attendre. Si nous disposons de cinq jours, c'est qu'il doit être plus qu'envisageable de supporter la douleur, si tant est que nous puissions qualifier cela de douleur, pendant ce laps de temps. Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry se levait et avançait dans sa direction.

- Je me sers simplement un autre verre de vin, Snape. Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon qui saute sur les autres et renverse les fauteuils sauvagement, vous savez.

- Et quel genre de garçon êtes-vous, Potter ?

Snape essayait désespérément de gagner du temps.

- Ça, vous le saurez après avoir accepté mon offre, fit le Gryffondor en regagnant son fauteuil, tentant de masquer le fait qu'il titubait légérement en raison de l'alcool.

- Potter, vous êtes saoul. Et je refuse d'abuser de la faiblesse d'un garçon trop alcoolisé.

- Je ne suis pas saoul. J'ai un peu bu, comme vous, et je pense que nous sommes tous deux dans le même état. Et quelques verres de vin n'ont jamais empêché quoi que ce soit.

- Sérieusement, Potter. Je... Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêt.

- Et vous croyez réellement que je le serai plus d'ici quatre misérables jours ? Je pense plutôt que c'est de vous dont il s'agit, Snape. Je vous avais connu plus courageux que ça.

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il se jouait de Snape. Il savait que le Serpentard n'avait pas peur, qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour le préserver, pour éviter de le brusquer, et c'était tout à son honneur, même s'il répugnait à l'admettre. Mais il savait également qu'attendre ne résoudrait rien, et il aurait aimé que Snape en prenne conscience. Il devait le savoir, au fond de lui.

Prenant vraisemblablement conscience des derniers mots prononcés par Harry, qui l'accusaient clairement d'être un lâche, Snape se leva, posa son verre sur la table qu'il contourna, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, sur le petit canapé rouge foncé qu'occupait ce dernier. La situation rappelait terriblement celle de la veille au soir, et Harry déglutit en se souvenant de la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées, sur ce même petit canapé, le soir précédent. Le bras de Snape derrière sa nuque ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression de déjà-vu. Etait-ce une illusion où l'homme venait-il de caresser négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux ?

- Que me voulez-vous, Potter ?

Snape avait parlé dans un murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Sa voix sonnait presque avec désespoir. On aurait dit qu'il était dépassé.

- Je ne vous veux rien. J'ai simplement cru comprendre que nous n'avions pas le choix, et...

Mais le Serpentard ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, Harry sentit la douceur des lèvres de l'homme venir caresser les siennes, plus délicatement qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer. Ce baiser ressemblait plus à un frôlement, auquel Harry répondit, d'abord timidement, puis, sentant la main de Snape tenir sa nuque, il s'autorisa à quémander timidement l'entrée de sa bouche. Lorsque les deux langues se rencontrèrent, Harry ferma les yeux et sa dernière pensée fut qu'il était définitivement perdu pour la cause. Embrasser Snape n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Ginny, ou avec Cho.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa entièrement, son sang bourdonnant agréablement à ses oreilles alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Lorsque Snape délaissa sa bouche au profit de baisers parsemés sur sa machoire, son front, sa nuque, et s'aventura à lui mordiller très légérement le lobe de l'oreille, son souffle faisant frissonner sa peau, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement, et une érection qu'heureusement dissimulait sa robe noire. Mais qu'elle ne dissimulerait plus longtemps si Snape n'enlevait pas rapidement sa main de sa cuisse.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le Serpentard caressa légérement le tissu, frôlant l'entre-jambe palpitante d'un Harry au bord de l'apoplexie. Réussissant à reconnecter deux de ses neurones, le Gryffondor tenta d'imiter son ancien professeur, et s'aventura à glisser une main dans le dos de Snape, faisant fi des couches de tissu. Ce simple contact avec la peau de Snape manqua de le faire défaillir, sans qu'il ne puisse, sans qu'il ne veuille se l'expliquer. Il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais touchée. Mais déjà Snape lui reprit les mains, et, les maintenant entre les siennes, fit s'allonger Harry, les bras relevés au dessus de la tête, dans une position de soumission totale qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les yeux clos, ce dernier murmura timidement, accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de la tête.

- Vous pouvez boire, si vous avez soif.

Snape émit un petit rire, très léger, avant de caresser le visage d'Harry de sa main libre, celle qui ne lui maintenait pas les poignets liés.

- Ce n'est pas de boire dont j'ai envie maintenant, Potter...

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il recommença à couvrir le visage du jeune homme de baisers aériens qui, songea Harry, devaient avoir avec la sorcellerie la plus noire tant il le mettait dans un état proche de la transe. Délaissant son visage pour un instant, Snape passa lentement une main sous le t-shirt d'Harry, ce qui valut à ce dernier un gémissement incontrôlable, tout en faisant courir sa bouche sur le tissu noir qui recouvrait son torse.

Doucement, sans arrêter ni ses caresses ni ses baisers, Snape se laissa glisser hors du sofa pour atterrir sur le sol, agenouillé face à un Harry étendu de tout son long. Jamais le Gryffondor n'aurait pu imaginer voir un jour son ancien professeur dans cette position. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry ne put que constater qu'en effet, Snape était bien à genoux face à lui, s'affairant à caresser son corps encore habillé, mais n'ignorant plus rien de la terrible érection qui déformait son pantalon. Sans prévenir, et sans prononcer un seul mot, Snape fit disparaitre le t-shirt d'Harry, le laissant torse nu, frissonnant.

- Est-ce le froid ou ma présence qui vous font frissonner, Potter ? interrogea Snape d'une voix plus veloutée que jamais.

- A votre avis... murmura Harry, incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Se redressant légérement, Snape embrassa le cou de Harry, passant un rapide coup de langue sur les traces de morsure encore fraiches. Puis il traça une ligne de baisers sur son torse, tantôt appuyés, presque mordillés, tantôts légers et aériens. Avisant les tétons durcis par l'excitation, il en prit délicatement un dans sa bouche, arrachant un très léger cri à Harry, dont la bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos ne mentaient pas. Tout en faisant tourner le petit bouton de chair contre sa langue, Snape entreprit de caresser le sexe de Harry, toujours dissimulé par un jean noir qui commençait à être de trop, même s'il ne cachait rien de l'état d'excitation du Gryffondor.

- S'il vous plait... murmura celui-ci, presque plus pour lui-même que pour Snape.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire. Et déboutonna le premier bouton.

Abandonnant le torse d'Harry, Snape entreprit une lente descente jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il fit bénéficier du même traitement. Puis, de sa langue, il dessina la fine ligne de poils noirs qui cavalait jusqu'au jean, s'arrêtant à la frontière de tissu, caressant la bosse imposante que formait le sexe d'Harry, si proche de sa bouche désormais, mais toujours caché, toujours dissimulé. Trop dissimulé. Snape déboutonna le second bouton. Puis le troisième.

- Oh s'il vous plait... S'il vous plait...

Snape sourit. Il aurait pu, aurait dû peut être, dire à Harry de le tutoyer, de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais il devait confesser une certaine excitation dans le fait d'être vousoyé. Snape avait toujours aimé dominer, et même s'il se retrouvait agenouillé devant Potter, l'entendre le vousoyer lui rappelait à quel point il dirigeait la situation. Et à quel point il aimait ça. Si le garçon s'avisait à l'appeler par son nom, là, dans les prochaines minutes, il ne répondait plus de rien.

- Oh s'il vous plait... Snape...

Très bien.

En une fraction de seconde, le jean n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, laissant tout loisir à Severus d'admirer l'anatomie parfaite de son ancien élève, moulé dans un boxer noir qui n'était plus d'une grande utilité lui non plus. Lentement, Snape approcha sa bouche de la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement d'Harry. Timidement, il déposa quelques baisers sur toute la longueur du sexe encore caché. Harry gémit profondément. Et cria, lorsque le boxer ne fut, lui aussi, plus qu'un souvenir. Snape marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de contempler le corps ainsi offert de son ancien étudiant. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux plus brillants et plus verts que jamais, les mains crispées sur le tissu rouge foncé du sofa, une peau ni trop pâle, ni trop mate, des muscles parfaitement dessinés, sculptés, qui lui auraient presque fait aimer le Quidditch. Et puis ce sexe, offert, tendu, demandeur. Suppliant.

Image parfaite de la luxure.

Abandonnant sa rêverie, Severus se pencha doucement, effleurant des lèvres le membre tendu à l'extrême. Harry gémit, se mordant les lèvres. Déjà, quelques gouttes perlaient, témoignant de l'état d'excitation du jeune homme. Snape, sentant son propre sexe devenir douloureux à force d'être comprimé sous les couches de tissu, céda à l'envie qui était la sienne depuis qu'il avait senti le contact du sexe de Potter. De sa langue, il l'enveloppa, le lécha, titillant le gland devenu presque douloureux, presque, juste comme il fallait. Harry était parti, envolé dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, les yeux clos, la respiration haletante.

Lorsque Snape prit entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche, il cria, cria et cria encore, des cris qui avaient un effet plus qu'aphrodisiaque sur Snape, des cris qu'il rêvait d'entendre encore et encore. Surtout quand ils prenaient la forme de son nom. Accompagnant de ses hanches les mouvements de Snape, le guidant toujours plus haut vers son plaisir, Harry lui passa la main dans les cheveux, se surprenant, dans les limbes d'un plaisir infini, à les trouver doux et soyeux.

- Snape... C'est divin... Oh... Snape...

S'il s'était écouté, le Snape en question n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Potter. Il aurait plongé en lui, sans préambules, sans préavis, il l'aurait fait sien, se serait noyé dans son corps, enivré de la sensation étroite autour de son sexe bouillonnant, et se serait abandonné dans un râle, illuminant la soirée d'un blanc nacré. Mais ce moment n'était pas encore venu. Ce n'était pas sa soirée, c'était celle d'Harry, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait décidé.

Quand l'avait-il décidé ? Il ne savait plus très bien, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer Harry, qu'il se refusait à le posséder entièrement avant de l'avoir apprivoisé, avant de lui avoir donné tout le plaisir possible. Il ne reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer prévoyant, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, mais qu'importe. Entourant de sa main le sexe palpitant, il entreprit quelques vas et vient, qui eurent pour effet de faire redoubler les cris de plaisir de Harry.

- Snape... Je... Je vais... Oh mon dieu oui... Je vais jouir...

Accélérant légérement la cadence, Snape releva les yeux, découvrant Harry, la tête rejettée en arrière, les mains aggripées dans ses cheveux, criant son bonheur. Cette image était parfaite. Et alors que le Gryffondor prononçait une dernière fois son nom dans un murmure d'extase, Snape le sentit partir, vivant sans doute la plus formidable jouissance de toute sa courte vie.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il n'était plus sur le petit sofa à présent, mais dans le lit de Snape. Le même Snape qui le regardait, assis à côté de lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère que cette petite... entrée en matière aura su vous plaire Monsieur Potter, car c'est tout ce que vous aurez de moi ce soir, fit le Serpentard avec un léger sourire.

Harry se sentit rougir, hocha la tête mais ne sut que répondre. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué, vidé, sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots.

- A présent dormez, je ne pourrai pas vous faire manquer vos cours éternellement.

- Mais je... Je ne suis pas dans mon lit...

- Je pense qu'après ce que vous venez de vivre, Potter, l'endroit où vous dormez n'est qu'un détail sans grande importance. Je me trompe ? ajouta-t-il, fronçant un sourcil.

- Non, non bien sûr, répondit Harry, se sentant rougir à nouveau.

- Et de toute manière, vous constaterez bien assez vite qu'il vous sera difficile de dormir sans moi, à présent. Les effets merveilleux du lien, conclut Snape d'un ton ironique que démentait le léger sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'il rejoint Harry sous les couvertures. Dormez bien, Potter.

S'ensuivit un long silence, qui aurait pu laisser croire que tous deux s'étaient endormi, si les événements survenu quelques minutes auparavant n'avaient pas autant remuées les deux sorciers. Soudain, Harry reprit la parole, d'une petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Snape

- Oui Potter ? soupira le Serpentard

- Je pensais que nous pourrions peut être... Et bien...

- S'il s'agit d'une quelconque histoire de lien à conclure Potter, ma réponse est non.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais dire, après ce que nous avons fais... Ne pensez-vous pas que nous pourrions nous appeler... Par nos prénoms ?

Snape ne répondit rien. Il songeait à regret à l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Potter avait prononcé son nom d'une voix suppliante. Mais il se voyait mal exposer cet argument pour répondre à la demande du garçon. _« Non Potter, l'idée de renoncer à vous entendre gémir mon nom tout en me vousoyant de la plus bandante des façons m'est totalement insupportable. »_ Non, décidemment, ça n'allait pas.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Severus, répondit le Gryffondor, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Bon, un peu de pitié, il s'agit là de mon premier lemon, alors ne soyez pas trop durs dans vos reviews ! Mais j'ai hâte de lire vos avis/commentaires/conseils, comme à chaque fois =)


End file.
